Never Totally Sure
by OhSnap501
Summary: Stella is the Chief Historian at SHIELD and she get's a little more than she bargained for when she interviews Loki on the Hellicarrier. madness and gratuitous sex ensues! OC/Loki crazy-pants sex. RATED M FOR A REASON! DO NOT SAY YOU WERE NOT WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so this is my first Loki story. Those of you who have read my other stories will note that my OCs are very similar, that's because thye are based on myself, I'm not denying it so if that bothers you, well, I really don't care (sorry, it's true). I hope that you all can enjoy this little farce with a mass of sex thrown in. I write stories that I would enjoy reading even if it is a little predictable! well I'll stop rambling now and get on with it!

* * *

To say that Stella was pissed at Director Fury would be an understatement: a huge, massive, gaping asshole of an understatement. She was so pissed that she wasn't even sure what a 'huge, massive, gaping asshole of an understatement' WAS! But she didn't care.

Stella was the Chief Historian at SHIELD, she had been hired originally to teach Captain Rogers history from 1944 to present day but then SHIELD decided, or rather Director Fury decided, that she knew too much about the organization and offered her a raise from her then-current 'job' if you could even call it that (she had not been getting paid any way) researching the Scottish witch trials in the mid-1500's to come and work permanently at SHIELD as the Chief Historian. Her Job was basically to anally document everything of importance that happened connected with SHIELD. Which was why she was so royally pissed off, no, she couldn't even use that phrase any more, she was livid, enraged, incensed and all around bitch-slapped angry!

She strode confidently down the hallways of the giant, flying waste-of-money that was the SHIELD hellicarrier, her reddish-brown A-line hair cut bouncing with her stride. The aggressiveness of her walk was enough to tell people that the rather short Historian was out for blood. However her mind, even in its agitated state, could still find a joke in all of it: she was FURIOUS with Fury! She would laugh later; right now she had unfinished business.

"Fury! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled out side of his door after banging loudly on it.

"Miss Hoffstead, yelling at me again? What is it this time?" Fury asked mildly as he opened his office door and she marched in. He had on his usual frown and black matrix-wannabe jacket.

Stella huffed as she turned to face him a frown on her face as well. Fury had seen this look on her before, her bright blue eyes narrowed just enough to notice and her lips tight in a strange pucker as she sucked in one side of her cheek and held it there with her teeth. She was obviously angry and he had a pretty damn good idea why.

Stella spoke first, folding her arms under her chest. "Director Fury am I not your Chief Historian?" she asked. Her falsely light tone was what he had expected.

"You are." He stated.

"Is it also true that in my job description it states that I have the responsibility of monitoring and recording all happenings, events and artifacts connected to SHIELD that may prove to have historical significance in the future?" her words started to carry a heavier ring to them.

He inclined his head, again answering in the affirmative.

"And as that is true, is it not part of my job to be made aware of…certain things so that I may do my job properly and monitor and report on such things?" her arms had dropped from being crossed under her bust line and she had assumed the position common for many mother's scolding their children: hands balled tightly into fists resting her knuckles on each of her hips not even trying to hide her glare now.

"Miss Hoffstead. I know you are upset but we had to make sure that Loki was detained properly before-" he tried to placate her by anticipating her outburst but no such luck for Nick Fury.

"Detained properly!" she practically screeched "Fury! THAT'S what you're worried about?! I just wanted to be in the loop! Loki is of incredible historical AND modern relevance! After all he is the 'bad guy' you could have at least _told_ me and then said that I couldn't go in there until you had 'detained him properly'. Do you know how I found out he was even here?! I went in the containment room! I saw him and he sure as hell saw me!" she ranted even putting finger quotes around "bad guy" and "detained him properly".

"What were you doing in the containment room?" the director's question was out of the blue for Stella.

She floundered for a moment then realized that the security footage would more than likely show what she had been doing, which was attempting to get away from Agent Robinson who insisted on asking her to have coffee with him every Wednesday like clockwork for the past few weeks.

"I punched Agent Robinson in the jaw for asking me out to coffee yet again and staring at my ass." Stella said confidently. "I'm pretty sure he was told he wasn't allowed to date other agents but I, apparently, don't count as an agent even if we work together." There was no other way to put it.

-about 15 minutes earlier-

"Come on! It's just coffee. I won't bite unless you want me to." Agent Robinson ran after her admiring her ample backside in her grey slacks.

"God! What do I have to do to get through to you?! I will never go out with you, ever!" Stella quickened her pace.

She had already been in a bad mood because she hadn't had breakfast that morning, waking up late. Stella needed to get out of the crowded hallway so she ducked into the nearest door. 'Good the containment room, no one ever goes in here.' She thought to herself, not even realizing there was someone being contained. She walked down the steps so no one could look through the window in the door and see them.

"Why not? I'll be a perfect gentleman! In fact I've been a perfect gentleman the whole time we've known each other." He tried to defend himself.

"Right! Perfect gentleman? My perfect ass! Because for the whole time we've known each other you have been staring at it! Do you even know what my face looks like?!" Stella turned and shouted at him.

"Of course I do!"

"Fine what color are my eyes?" she said covering them with her hand.

Nothing…..WHACK!

She had punched him with everything she had.

"Fuck you!" she said as she stepped over him.

Walking up the stairs to the platform she took a deep breath, to calm herself down when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw him standing about a foot away from the glass, grinning at her.

"I thank you for the entertainment; it was really getting rather dull in here." His voice was soft and melodic but the malicious amusement behind his tone was obvious.

There was no question who he was, she knew him instantly even without his helmet. She filed away in her mind a joke about how he was one god she wouldn't mind being 'horny' around. Stella suppressed her girly squeal of excitement. Here was Loki, the Norse God on mischief! He WAS history, he didn't just live it! Questions started piling up in her mind, how much she wanted to ask him! Then her mind came to a screeching halt…why hadn't any one told her?

Loki had watched the couple enter, not even noticing he was there. Obviously his presence had not yet been announced. Not wanting to gain their attention because they seemed to be having some sort of quarrel he sat perfectly still, content to just observe. He heard the tail end of what the male said something about being a gentleman to the small woman.

"Right! Perfect gentleman? My perfect ass! Because for the whole time we've known each other you have been staring at it! Do you even know what my face looks like?!" she had shouted. When the man answered her she had asked him to prove it, then covered her eyes.

'Oh, this is delightful' he thought, feeling a smile crack his features. He didn't even have to meddle; the man was clearly taking this chance to blatantly stare at the woman. Loki's grin widened when he saw the woman uncover her eyes and pull her fist back, he had to keep from laughing at the man's stunned face.

He relished the sound as her fist struck the man's jaw and the 'thud' as he fell to the floor. As she said her parting words to the man and walked up the stairs to the main platform, Loki knew he had to get this woman's attention, maybe see who she was. She was far too amusing to remain anonymous.

He stood and walked toward her catching her attention instantly. As he spoke he could see the spark of recognition in her eyes and was surprised not to see fear but perhaps…happiness, curiosity? Definitely not the reaction he was expecting. Suddenly her expression changed drastically to anger as she muttered: "Fury…" and left.

'How intriguing…' he mused.

-present-

"That was a mean right hook." Fury commented watching the tape of her decking Agent Robinson, a small smile playing on his face as he rewound the tape and watched her hit him again. Stella had watched Loki as he first saw them, his face showing his slight interest then seeing his face break into an amused smirk then turn into a downright gleeful grin. Well, at least he thought her amusing enough to talk to her.

"Thank you Director. Now, you realize I need an interview with him." Stella stated a bit impatient.

"I do." Fury said "But we have to make sure that it's safe for you to be in there. Loki is incredibly dangerous." Then seeing her pout he went on "However go get ready for the interview, we should be ready for you within the hour."

Stella felt the anticipation squirm in her stomach. "Thanks Fury!" she said and hastened out the door to her office.

Stella rummaged around in her desk for a new legal pad. Once she found one she started furiously writing as fast as she could all the questions she wanted to ask. After writing for a solid 10 minutes she paused. She needed to approach this with a plan. Loki was a rather volatile person (could he even be classified as a person?) so she needed to keep her regular personality in check just a little more than usual. After all he was attempting to take over the world. For some reason in her brain a cartoon Loki popped up, started jumping up and down shouting 'world domination' in a squeaky voice. Stella snorted lightly before thinking about what she could say to the God.

'Maybe I should talk to Thor. After all they did grow up together.' She thought then went to go find the God of thunder.

Stella went to the gym as that was where most of the male Avengers seemed to congregate and she was very pleased to find Thor and Steve Rogers in the boxing ring. She smiled and watched for a while until they decided to take a break a few minutes later.

"Ms. Hoffstead." Steve acknowledged her as he always had.

"Steve you can call me Stella, I'm not your teacher anymore." she smiled at him. He just nodded but she knew that he wouldn't call her by her first name the next time she saw him. "Thor, I actually came to talk to you about something."

"Lady Stella I am most honored you sought me out! A pleasure to see you as always!" he grinned at her. Clapping Steve on the shoulder they agreed to meet again tomorrow. "Lady, what do you need of me?" he turned back to her still smiling.

"Okay, I'm not sure if you know but your brother is here." She said slowly.

"Aye, I was on the craft that brought him." he answered suddenly solemn.

"Right, well it's my job to interview him and I was wondering if you might be able to give me a few pointers. Like how I should talk to him or something like that." Stella liked Thor, he was very sweet and good humored but she could not count on his brother to be the same.

"I see. My brother is a Sorcerer, very skilled in magic and also with words. He twists words to make you bend to his will. He has done it to me countless times. He craves respect since he believes he was not given it on Asgard. As for how you should speak to him I would tell you to appreciate his position as a prince of Asgard and treat him as such. I do not believe he will harm you." Thor then added lightly "it would not hurt if you made him laugh as well."

"I did that already, well he smiled but I think he wanted to laugh." Stella said quickly.

"Ah, well then I foresee no problem for you. My brother enjoys some good fun. What, pray tell, did you do to amuse him?" Thor asked, a smile back on his lips.

"I punched Agent Robinson." She said.

Thor threw his head back and let out and enormous bark of laughter "I would have very much liked to have seen that Lady Stella."

"Go find Fury; I think he's still watching the tape in his office." Stella laughed with him.

"Indeed my brother would find much pleasure at such a spectacle. I shall find Director Fury and have him show me. Fair well Lady Stella." He said as he grasped her hand and pushed a rushed kiss on her knuckles then chuckled his way down the hall.

Stella returned to her office thinking over what Thor had said. 'skilled in magic huh?' that had her on edge, their facility was not magic proof in any way which meant that Loki _wanted_ to be here. She was sure Fury had thought of the same thing and hopefully had cautioned against that.

'How would I talk to a prince any way?' her thoughts quickly abandoning the last one. She could just see herself. 'Oh your Majesty!' she heard herself saying in an overly dramatic voice curtseying and for some reason she had on a huge poofy dress, a powdered wig and an ostrich feather fan.

She scribbled down a few more questions while doing some light research on Loki. She was pulling a book off the top shelf of her in office library when there was a sharp knock on her door. It startled her and she let go of said book and it hit her on the head.

"OW! Fuck! Come in!" she yelled at the door.

Agent Coulson opened the door. "We have secured the perimeter, the containment room is ready." He spoke in the same monotone.

"So it's time for my interview?" she asked climbing down her three step ladder and rubbing the top of her head. Agent Coulson just nodded.

She gathered up her legal pad, a few extra writing utensils and her trusty voice recorder. As an afterthought she brought the book as well just to have something to set the recorder on so it wouldn't fall through the grate floors of the containment room. As she walked she looked down at the book, it was pretty big for a fairly modern book. The cover had a picture of an old Scandinavian carving and in bold green letters it read _Loki: God of Mischief or God of Evil?_ It was written by Samantha Anya Eldritch.

Stella had met Samantha and had very quickly come to the conclusion that the woman was an absolute bitch. She was incredibly biased, thought that she knew everything and was completely indifferent to anyone else's opinion if she didn't share it. However, much to Stella's dismay, Samantha had insisted that they were friends only using Stella for her research then claiming the theory as her own.

'The woman would shit bricks if she knew I was getting an interview with Loki!' Stella tried to contain her smile.

"Miss Hoffstead we will be outside if you need us." Agent Coulson said opening the door for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Stella squared her shoulders and walked into the containment room. She glanced around seeing that there was no one else in the room then set her eyes back to the God behind the glass. He sat on the small bench on the other side of the cell, hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees with his fingers interlaced with each other in front of him. He looked up and a deceptively charming smile lit his features. He stood, crossing the space in only a few strides settling again roughly a foot away from the glass. The two stood, sizing each other up for a moment.

Loki had not had enough time to really look at the woman when she had first entered then left almost an hour ago so he did so now. She was short; the top of her head maybe just reaching to his nose until he noticed her shoes, without them her head would brush his chin. He surveyed her face: rounded, very pale with large blue eyes, warm but not naïve. Her short hair was parted on her left side, tucked behind her ear on the left and free on the right. His gaze lowered to her chest lingering for only a moment on her breasts then moving to her light floral sheer shirt tucked neatly into her grey slacks at her slim waist line. Her clearance badge hooked onto the waist band of her pants read 'Rochelle Estella Hoffstead: Chief Historian. Clearance: level 1'. His eyes traveled, noticing her _very_ noticeable hips then down to her bright pink, patent, round toe pumps. Over all he was pleased with her, she definitely did not disappoint.

In the time it took for him to look her over and find himself approving, Stella was also examining the man that she was to spend the next few hours with. Stella was less organized with how she looked at him. First she noticed his eyes, they were positively striking, gorgeous green, they held a sort of power to them, willing her to do whatever fell from his thin but all together _tasty_ looking lips. He had a pale complexion, his skin looked almost frail as if you could touch it and it would break. Jet black hair combed back reminding her of the greasers from the 50's, the perfect symbol of the classic 'bad boy'. Her eyes darted around his clothing covering his tall, lanky frame, it was foreign but she could instantly tell someone had worked very hard on it, the detail in every groove in the metal and stitch in the leather was perfect. 'Nothing less for a prince of Asgard' she thought to herself.

His lips held the soft smile as he spoke. "I find myself quite elated at your return. We missed the chance for formal introductions the last time we saw each other, however I inferred from your reaction that you already know me."

Stella laughed softly "Yes I do know who you are. I'm Stella Hoffstead, Chief Historian here at SHIELD and I was wondering if I might get an interview with you?" her smile widened a little.

He looked a little puzzled then said "Stella, and yet your badge says Rochelle?"

"Ugh! I hate that name. Do I look like a Rochelle to you?" she said holding her arms open a little more without dropping her book and note pad.

"Hmm, indeed you do not." He said pensively, taking another chance to appraise her.

He looked back up to her face, noticing her hopeful expression and remembered her question.

"I would not be opposed to giving an interview…however you would have to convince me." He added slyly seeing how she would react.

"Convince you? I thought you would jump at the chance to explain to humankind your motives behind attempting to enslave us." She stated a little too standoffishly.

'Reign it in Stella, you don't want to piss him off-' but her thought was cut short by his laughter.

"Indeed. However I am not entirely confident in your interpretation of my intentions. What is that phrase my brother is so fond of? Ah, yes, I am wary of you 'twisting my words'." He explained after laughing.

Seeing that her haughty outburst hadn't killed her she decided to push her luck.

"Look dude, I'm a historian, not a politician. I value unbiased and thorough information. I'm not going to falsify anything just to support my own views. I just want the truth." Stella said.

"And yet you are begging for an interview with the God of lies. That seems highly contradictory." Loki mused out loud. The woman was definitely as entertaining as he had first assumed.

"I just want both sides of the story before I come to any sort of conclusion." Stella defended then added "and I was not begging, I was asking politely."

Loki just smiled smugly before asking "So you interviewed my brother as well. I'm sure he was as articulate as ever."

"Ya' know he's a sweet enough guy but he really needs to learn to shut up every once in a while. I have literally hours of him telling me about different battles that he 'heroically won single handedly' and how he 'triumphed over every foe' and all of this stuff! It's like 'jeez Thor just answer the question already'!" Stella was again cut off by Loki laughing.

'Well I made him laugh twice in the last 5 minutes. That's a good sign I guess.'

"Very well, mortal, I shall give you your interview." He smiled again and sat on the small plastic chair inside the cell.

Stella hid her tiny fist pump of celebration and started setting up for the interview.

Stella sat in her chair opposite Loki with only the 2 inch glass between them. The book at her feet held up her voice recorder and the extra pencils and pens. Loki observed her intently, watching the way she moved and settled herself in her chair. He was almost captivated by the fact that she was not afraid of him. Everywhere he went he was met with fear and distrust and yet this mortal woman, upon recognizing him, seemed ecstatic. He noticed the book at her feet; he was satisfied to see that the people of this earth still wrote books about him, although he was displeased with the idea that they thought him evil. Surely a prank here or there did not classify one as evil. He couldn't help but feel an attachment to the woman, her open and artless character combined with her profession as a scholar endeared her to him in a way and he wasn't going to even try and say that she wasn't attractive. He found her very alluring and he wouldn't mind having her keep him company at all. He quickly pushed the thought aside, now that she was ready to begin and saved it for later consideration.

Stella was keenly aware of his eyes on her as she set up but she forced it to the back of her mind.

'He's just trying to intimidate you, don't let him!' her mind yelled at her 'I AM WOMAN, HEAR ME ROAR!'

She stifled a snort then picked up her recorder. Pressing the red circle she said "Interview with Loki, Prince of Asgard, Norse God of Mischief and Lies. Date: May 4, 2012." She paused for a moment letting a smile creep onto her lips then added "let's hope he's feeling generous today and spares us most of the lies." Then set the recorder back down on the book to keep recording the interview.

"You did not include 'Evil'." Loki's soft voice rang out. When Stella looked at him in confusion he clarified. "In your list of my titles, you did not dub me the God of Evil. Why?"

"Because I don't think you're evil, at least not yet. I'll have to research it before I'm comfortable taking a position on that or anything." She answered. Seeing that he was content with this answer she continued.

"So here's the deal: this is a no pressure interview, if you don't want to answer a question for whatever reason just say so and we'll skip it, it's no problem. However seeing as lying is like, your thing, I'm gonna have to ask you to skip questions you feel compelled to lie about too if that's alright with you. I'm trying to portray you as truthfully as possible so not lying would really help me out. Can you do that for me?"

"I will refrain from lying, for you darling." He added the endearment to see her reaction and she didn't disappoint yet again.

Stella felt a blush rise in her cheeks. 'Did he really just say that?' looking up she saw the arrogant smirk on his face and she wasn't about to let him get away with it.

"Thank you, honey." Her tone sticky sweet as she practically purred the pet name.

Her heart jumped as his eyes flashed with playful amusement.

"Okay then, let's get started. First things first: what should I call you? Other than honey of course."

"You may call me whatever you like." He had to physically bite his tongue to keep the rest of the phrase about him preferring her too drowned in ecstasy to call him anything from slipping out. He enjoyed toying with the little mortal far too much to make that particular insinuation just yet, favoring the option of drawing out the game.

"Right, so it's cool if I just call you Loki?" Stella asked wanting to make sure that he was okay with being on a first name basis with her.

'If I really had my wish you would be screaming it.' his mind quipped.

"If you wish." He answered.

She nodded and moved on. Asking him about Asgard, his parents and what it was like for him growing up with Thor and other Asgardians. Stella found herself lulled by his soft lilting tones even if they did hold a certain bitterness to them. He gestured lazily with his hand that was not draped casually over the back of his chair; he was slouched comfortably over as if he was perfectly at ease in the containment cell. Stella watched him closely and felt her hand begin to itch, it was a familiar feeling, she wanted to draw him, she felt obligated to draw him. She was fairly good at portraits, good enough that she had been accepted into several advanced drawing classes and a graduate program before deciding that she liked history better.

She leaned down and switched her pen for a pencil then flipped her page with her notes over the legal pad, studied him for a moment then began to draw. He was in a perfect three quarter turn looking to her left; she started with his delicate but decidedly masculine jaw line, then to his thin lips catching the movement of speech. His features slowly came into stark relief on paper as she sketched and refined the lines; however she had left his eyes for last because she knew they were going to be the hardest part. He had perfect control over his face and yet so little over his eyes, there was such a depth of emotion in them, she had to get them right.

Suddenly she was very aware of the silence. He had stopped talking. Stella looked up and met his green irises, watching her intently. He didn't look angry; he looked amused by the fact that she hadn't noticed that he had stopped speaking. He had held his posture so as not to alert her to the fact the he knew she was drawing him. Truth be told it was exceedingly gratifying knowing that she was taking his likeness.

She stared at his eyes for a moment, imagining how she would translate them on to the paper then ducked her head down and finished her portrait. She smiled and leaned back and compared her drawing to the original who was now grinning.

"Well, how did it turn out?" He asked cockily.

"Pretty damn good, if I do say so myself." Stella smiled widely then turned the tablet around so he could see.

Loki had to admit it was an excellent likeness. The movement in the piece was impeccable. That's it, it's decided, Stella would not only be the official historian of his future empire, she would also draw his ceremonial portrait.

'And occasionally warm my bed when I have need of her.' his thoughts added darkly.

"You have quite the talented hand." He conceded, quickly quieting his other thoughts about her hands.

"Thank you! I probably could have been an artist if I really wanted but I can't just draw anything, it has to be something really gorgeous to have it turn out this good." She said before even realizing what she had admitted. He brain short circuited, not sure what to say next. Luckily her phone started to ring breaking her out of her confusion.

"_It's rainin' men, Hallelujah, its rainin' men, Amen! I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get absolutely soakin' wet!"_ her phone sang loudly and she cackled while listening to the familiar song.

She answered looking back to Loki "Hi Jane! Is my ring tone finally right? Are the men-folk falling from the sky yet?" she couldn't keep the grin off her face as Loki realized the comedy of the situation as well.

"Yes Jane, he's fine….no, I'm with his brother….no! Not like that, Darcy!...I'm sure-….yes….yes!...okay, bye MOM!" Stella hung up.

The silence stretched between them, Loki just looking at her quite enjoying her blush and discomfort. Stella broke the silence.

"So I think you answered all of my questions except the last one."

A lone eyebrow rose slightly then he nodded, indicating she should continue.

"Are you married? And do you have any children?" she asked averting her eyes.

Both dark brows shot up then a half-smile rested on his face.

"Are you asking for your own benefit?" it was obvious what he was implying.

"No!" she shouted quickly then regained herself and stated "I mean, no. There are just a lot of different stories about stuff like that and I thought I would just ask once and for all." Stella said a little defensively.

"Pity." He remarked then answered. "No, I am not married nor do I have any intention of being so in the near future. I also have no children. How did you come across such falsities?"

"Oh the internet is full of crap like that." Seeing his unasked question she asked "So you don't know about all the stuff…" she trailed off realizing he had no idea just how bad some of the things she had seen while researching him were.

Loki was a little confused; she had trailed off then started snickering to herself until it was full on laughing.

Once her laughter died down she fixed him with her amused glance then said "Oh, I pity the fool who gets near you when you discover Thorki fan fiction!" then she cackled again.

Loki thought for a moment, deciphering her words and the strange mix of his and his brother's names. He came to the conclusion that it must mean that people of this earth wrote fictional stories about himself and his brother. What sort of stories he didn't really want to know.

Stella watched him piece together and riddle through what she had said, seeing a particularly disgusted expression settle on his face she figured he had figured it out.

"Haha! And whatever you thought up is probably right and I'm sure it only gets worse from there. Some of the things I read were positively _sinful_." Stella put extra emphasis on the last word to make sure he got her meaning and was incredibly entertained by the way his face paled and he looked as if he might be sick. Then a thought struck him.

"So you read them?" he was back on the offensive. Her surprised face gave him his answer.

"I might have read a few out of curiosity." She wasn't going to let him have all the fun. She started to gather up her things keeping the recorder on.

"Just out of curiosity? Or did you wish to expand your fantasy life?" he was truly curious.

"Please! I need Thor in my fantasies as much as you do!" Stella had decided she liked flirting with the mischievous god but her time was almost up.

"And what of myself in your fantasies, hmm?" she was right where he wanted her.

Stella stood and threw on a coy smile saying "Well we'll just have to wait and find out won't we?"

Loki stood as well a matching smirk on his face. Then he stepped through the glass as if it wasn't there. Taking her hand and pressing a cool kiss to her knuckles.

Keeping eye contact the entire time he said "Until next time then?"

Seeing he had struck her speechless he stepped back behind the glass and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Stella was stunned, she hadn't expected that at all so she just turned and knocked on the window of the door out and waited for agent Coulson to open it. She looked back over her shoulder to Loki who grinned again, lifted his fist and knocked on the glass, the sound echoing through the rest of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella sat at her desk in almost a stupor. She had listened to the interview once through and had been completely red by the time it finished. The ending had been incredibly…suggestive! She had been flirting with the God of mischief! What the hell was she thinking?! But no matter how much she berated herself she couldn't quite feel remorseful about it. He was astoundingly handsome with a dark, mysterious sort of charm and a voice that literally dripped with sex appeal.

"Ugh, it's so cliché!" she whined out loud.

Her mind spoke unbidden 'I bet he's absolutely wicked between the sheets.'

Stella felt her face flush as she let her mind run wild. Suddenly she felt the entire Hellicarrier shudder. There was something wrong! Stella steadied herself and ran out into the hall way to see agents running back and forth. She heard that one of the turbines had been hit. She made her way down the hall trying to find director Fury when the hall way cleared. Her adrenaline spiked and she held on to the wall for support, something was very, very wrong. She heard heavy footsteps and rushed toward them. She turned a corner but all she saw was green, black and gold.

"Ah, Darling, there you are." His smooth voice trickled down the back of her neck making the fine hairs stand on end.

She felt his arm catch her around the waist and pull her into him while his other hand took hers and he laced their fingers together. He held her delicately to him as if they were dancing. Stella broke out of her haze and looked up at him; her eyes widened realizing he was in full battle regalia, helmet and all. He looked thoroughly imposing, the golden horns glittering sinisterly in the fluorescent light. For some reason she was still not afraid of him, if anything she found him more tempting than she had before.

Loki had been looking for her and he was fortunate enough that she came to him. He had briefly entertained the idea of taking her with him but quickly discarded it. He did not need another mortal with him and he did not want to compromise her position within SHIELD just yet in case he needed her in the future. He was pleased that she still did not fear him even dressed as he was; in fact she looked to be even more drawn to him in his current attire.

He pulled her in closer noticing that she did not wear shoes so she was a bit shorter. He brought her hand up, then disentangled her fingers from his and pressed her palm down onto his chest. He ran the back of his knuckles across her cheek then the tips of his willowy fingers down the smooth alabaster column of her neck. He watched with satisfaction as her eye lids fluttered shut and she tilted her head, giving him a greater expanse of skin.

Stella knew this was wrong, it was so taboo but she couldn't help the twist of excitement in her stomach. She knew he could kill her without even flinching, his cool fingers could snap her neck if he wanted but at this point Stella figured it would be worth it. She felt him lean in, the tip of his nose taking the place of his fingers as they slipped around her shoulder and up into her hair at the nape of her neck. His fingers in her hair tightened ever so slightly and she bent to his will exposing more of her neck to him.

Loki felt her trembling with want against him as his breath brushed the hyper sensitive skin of her neck. He could get _very_ used to this. But sadly all good things had to come to an end and he started weaving a spell to protect her frail mortal body should the craft fall from the sky.

After he was finished he pulled her ear close to his mouth and whispered. "You will not die this day. I will protect you should tragedy strike. However, my dearest, I must leave you now."

Loki pulled away seeing her clear blue eyes studying his face. On impulse he bent again, seizing her lips in a stolen kiss. The leather he wore creaked as her fists tightened in his collar, pulling him closer.

After a moment he grudgingly broke the kiss and whispered against her lips "Until next time then?"

Detaching her hands from the front of his coat he pressed a kiss to her knuckles like gentleman always do, then vanished into thin air.

~epic page break~

After the battle

Central Park

Stella stood next to Tony, who had brought her, along with the rest of the Avengers in central park as Thor and Loki walked out into the open space to go back to Asgard, Loki in his loose hand cuffs and muzzle. Stella watched them both as Thor looked around to his companions but when his eyes settled on her confusion flashed across his features.

"Lady Stella, what are you doing here?" Thor asked her. Loki, who had kept his eyes down, looked up surprised then averted his eyes. He didn't really want her to see him like this. Bested and imprisoned.

Before Stella could answer Tony pushed her forward and said in his snarky tone "I just brought Clarice so she could say goodbye to her Dr. Lecter." A short pause. "Wow I just realized how perfect that analogy really is!" he had heard enough of the interview to realize something was up.

"Tony is delusional-" Stella began when she felt cool fingers brush the side of her face.

Stormy blue met forest green as the rest of the world seemed to quiet down. Stella saw the edges of his eyes crinkle a little, he was smiling and she smiled back. Grasping the long chain between his wrists Loki threaded it, along with his arms, up and over her head so the chain rested on her waist. He pulled it tight, tugging her body flush against his. Her hands splayed on his chest as she looked up at him blushing at his boldness. His eyes sparkled with laughter and mischief. Loki inspected every contour of her face; this might be the last time he would get to see her in a long time.

"Will I ever see you again?" Stella asked quietly, not really wanting the others who were listening intently, to hear what she had asked.

Loki's eyes saddened as he shrugged his shoulders. Stella nodded.

"Don't worry; I'm going to make sure people know who you really are." Stella smiled up at him before snuggling into his chest.

Loki felt his heart clench. His little, mortal Historian still wanted to tell the world about him even though he had lost. She wanted to make sure his half of the story was heard. And for that he wished he could thank her. His muzzle loosened; startled, he looked back at Thor who smiled again.

"Now little brother, don't do anything rash." Thor cautioned as he pulled the straps lose then removed the metal plate from between Loki's teeth. Loki nodded then turned back to Stella.

"I would like to thank you. Is there anything you would ask of me?" Loki asked.

Stella smiled mischievously so only Loki could see. Knowing everyone was listening; she tossed her hair then brazenly replied "I suppose a good roll between the sheets is out of the question?"

Loki paused for a moment then threw his head back and laughed. Stella joined him when she saw the various degrees of disgust that painted the faces of the other avengers.

Loki, still letting a chuckle roll off his lips, looked back to his brother, smirked and said "What say you Brother? Would you deny the lady her parting wish?" he was only half kidding.

Thor pursed his lips. "I'm afraid I must. Father is waiting for us."

Loki's shoulders sagged minutely. Then looked back to Stella who was still smiling.

"I am sorry but I must refuse your final request. You will have to be content with a kiss." Loki tilting his head toward her.

Stella smirked then snatched his collar, yanking him down toward her then whispered against his lips "Then you better make it a good one." And sealed her lips against his.

Loki was taken by surprise for only a moment before he relaxed and kissed her back. She tasted divine, much better than the metal plate that was previously in his mouth. He wrapped one arm around her waist and shoved his other hand up, burying it in her hair. He felt her throw her arms around his neck pulling him in as close as she could get him. His tongue slanted over her teeth for just a moment and she returned the gesture. They stayed that way for another second or two before they pulled away. Loki touched his forehead to hers as they each panted softly.

"Until next time then, Darling?" He whispered. She only nodded.

Then he pulled away and lifted his chained hands back over her head. He kept his eyes on her as he stepped back and Thor reattached his muzzle. Feeling the freezing metal slide back between his lips Loki took one last look at his historian and she smiled back at him trying to help him remember her in a cheerful state but he could see the sadness in her eyes. He took the handle on his side of the tesseract portal, locked eyes with her for one final time then heard Thor turn the switch and they vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay LET THE SEXY TIMES BEGIN! Mutual Masturbation and severe nakedness ahead!

It had been roughly 5 months since Loki left. Stella had asked to take a leave of absence to write her book on Loki and Thor and Fury had allowed it albeit grudgingly. So she trained up her temp and left to live with Jane in New Mexico that way SHIELD could still keep an eye on her and she could work on her book in relative peace. Stella really enjoyed living close to Jane and Darcy even if she had her own little apartment they were only a block or so away.

The two women were polar opposites. Where Jane was quiet, Darcy was loud and outgoing. Jane was a woman of science and Darcy was a woman of politics. Stella liked both of them very much, she could talk to Darcy for hours about the political structure and history of cultures and she enjoyed Jane's conversation of historical theories in science and the development of the field. Darcy and Stella would often team up to see how much Jane could blush while they talked about the lewdest things they could think of.

But Stella spent most of her time researching and writing. She had the entire interview with Loki memorized down to every intake of breath and tiny huff of laughter. She had replayed the memories of that day so often they burned behind her eyes as she lay down to sleep. She missed Loki, even if they had only been in each other's company for one day she still felt the loss. They really weren't together and Stella tried to convince herself that Loki had probably forgotten all about her by now. Probably set his sights on a far prettier Asgardian lady than herself who was much more fitting for a prince to court and yet at night when she waited for sleep to claim her, the fantasies came unbidden into her brain.

She imagined him coming back to her and telling her that he would never leave her side, that she was the only woman he ever wanted in his bed. She dreamed that they would have sex for hours, never stopping just one orgasm at a time they rode them out together only to start again moments later, a perpetual roller coaster of sex and sweat, never stopping just on and on into infinity.

Stella woke up, hot and sweaty from another Loki dream. It really didn't help that she was in New Mexico even if it was early October. It was a muggy night and she felt the sheets and bed clothes she wore stick to her sweaty body. Stella groaned and got up, peeling the sheets off of her legs and shedding her damp tank top, shorts and underwear. She couldn't care less if someone saw her walking around naked, it was her apartment and she did what she wanted. She got a glass of water then went back into her bedroom to go back to sleep but her body wouldn't let her.

As she lay down on her back the ache between her legs grew. She thought of the Loki from her dreams, tonight he had been rough and dominating, holding her wrists down and pounding her through her mattress. She felt a shiver run up her spine but she was far from cold, she was blazing hot, there was nothing for it, she had to get rid of the ache. Rubbing her dripping folds and moaning his name, that's how Loki found his Historian and he couldn't have been more pleased.

In the five months Loki had been gone he had been forced to have his mouth sewn shut then stand out on the balcony until the All-father decided that he had been punished enough through that method. After that he would be banished to Midgard to live among the people he had tried to enslave. Once he earned their forgiveness then he would be free to come back and live as a prince once more. Truth be told Loki did not think that going to live on Midgard would be that bad but he didn't dare let on that he was actually looking forward to the second half of his punishment lest Odin banish him somewhere else far less palatable. Loki thanked whatever deity had been with him the day of his sentencing that Thor had not said anything about Stella; surely the All-father would have reconsidered his punishment if he had known there was a woman waiting for Loki in Midgard. Loki counted the days he had stood out and endured the ridicule of the many that flocked to see the legendary God of mischief brought low. Today marked 157 days and the people had gotten weary of the passive Loki who simply took their insults as if they were nothing. Loki's long days filled with idleness gave him time to think. He thought of how he had almost brought Midgard to its knees but he was still treated as a child while Thor, the true child, played at being king. The anger seethed in his gut, he couldn't believe that Odin was still trying to be his father after lying to him for so many years, the old fool!

He also thought of Stella, sometimes he mused that she was the only thing that got him through the long days but he pushed the thought away, telling himself he didn't want to let a woman turn him soft as Thor had. And yet he wondered if she still thought of him, their time had been incredibly brief even by Midgardian standards: a single day. But here he was 157 days later, still thinking of her warm eyes and cheeky grin as she asked for a 'good roll between the sheets' before he left. Only when he was left alone for the night did he indulge her final request. He imagined taking her and claiming her in every way possible until he came undone into his own hand with her name tickling the back of his bound lips. Then after he would come to his senses and chide himself about how she was so far beneath him and that she was just a passing fancy, surely. He just needed her to like him to write him a favorable review so he could return to Asgard sooner and take what was rightfully his. Right, that's all…

Finally the end of the day came and he was walked back inside by the guards that watched him. However they did not take him to his room, they turned left instead of right, heading for the throne room. Loki looked up at one of his captors, question written on his face. The guard looked down at him then forward.

"The king has asked to see you this day." the guard answered gruffly then opened the door to the massive hall.

Loki stepped cautiously into the hall not sure what to do or how he should act. Thor strode up behind him and clapped him hard on the back leading him further into the hall to stand in front of the throne that Odin was sitting on.

He studied his two sons for a moment then stood slowly.

"Loki, I believe that your punishment in this realm is complete. It is time for you to begin your penance on Midgard."

Loki could have cried he was so relieved but he kept it bottled up, not giving anything away.

"I release your mouth from the bonds that have been placed upon you." Odin commanded and Loki felt the thread give way.

Loki licked his chapped lips relishing the freedom he once again had.

Odin began to speak again. "I banish you to live on Midgard until such a time that the people that live there can forgive you." Loki nodded then turned to Thor who led him out again.

"I know what you mean to ask brother." Thor said once they had reached Loki's room and he had begun to pack.

"Then enlighten me Thor." Loki spoke for the first time in five months.

"You wonder after Stella. I can tell you that she is in the land called New Mexico with Jane. I know you wish to seek her out. Just please, do not hurt her. Stella is a great friend." Thor said softly.

'Oh Thor your powers of deduction have definitely increased since my punishment. However seeing where you were before, it's not that great of a compliment.' Loki thought petulantly but didn't let his sneer show on his face.

"How do you know that I wish to know Stella's whereabouts?" Loki asked keeping his face clear.

"That last kiss confirmed many things my dear Brother." Thor watched Loki closely and was happy to see a smile flicker across his face.

Loki remembered the kiss well, how she had pushed herself as close to him as she could. How she smelled like a warm summer day in the citrus orchard behind the palace. How soft her hair had been as it glided through his fingers. He wanted to feel that again.

"Indeed it did." Loki agreed then lifted his pack indicating he was ready to leave.

Thor walked with Loki in silence along the Rainbow Bridge. When they got to the Bifrost Thor said his last goodbye to his brother then watched him leave. Thor sighed and wished his brother well as he walked back to the palace.

Loki had found her apartment easily enough and slipped through her door. He assumed that she was already asleep because it was very late. Loki pulled off his pack; setting it on the little couch then proceeded to remove a few layers of his clothing. It was far too hot for leather and armor. He knew he was being a little presumptuous, just walking in and making himself at home but he was sure she would understand when he explained to her the circumstances and he was a prince, she should be honored. Just as he worked off his tunic and was down to his pants and shirt he heard a soft sigh come from the open door on the other side of the room. Loki quickly turned himself invisible; he didn't want to scare her too bad if she was awake. He crept silently to the door frame then slipped through it only to be met with a sight that he had only imagined during his lonely nights in Asgard.

Stella lay in the middle of her bed, completely naked, legs wide open and a finger sliding sensually up and down her dripping wet center. Loki's breath caught, he should have left but he was mesmerized by her little fingers gliding over her sex. Loki tore his eyes away from the sight and looked for…anything but instead his eyes landed on a chair.

A smirk slid its way onto his face and he thought 'Well if she's going to put on a show it would be rude of me not to sit and enjoy it.'

He sat in the chair and leaned forward; taking everything she was unknowingly giving him.

Loki licked his lips and grinned 'Thank you Odin.' He thought before he was lost in Stella.

Stella was so caught up in pleasure that she didn't hear anything when Loki slid the chair away from the wall to the foot of her bed. Her fingers fluttered and dipped, dancing across her most sensitive flesh. She let out another sigh as her other hand came up to tease and roll her nipple. She groaned as it pebbled under her touch and she rolled her hips against her hand. She felt the moisture in the air attach to her hot skin, mingling with her sweat, suffocating her in muggy ecstasy. She dipped a finger into her wet channel imagining the slender, dexterous fingers Loki possessed. Soon one finger wasn't enough and she slid in another with ease.

"Oh, Loki." She whispered into what she thought was an empty room.

Loki gripped the arms to the chair tighter as he heard her whisper his name. He had to hold himself back from just jumping on her and having his way. No he had to court her properly before anything like that would happen.

'Because you're being ever so proper now?' his mind cackled to him he quickly pushed the thought away. He was allowed this since she was clearly thinking of him any way. Perfectly rational.

Loki stared, never ripping his eyes away from the scene as Stella started pumping her fingers faster. Her moans, sighs and groans becoming less frequent as she started to mumble under her breath.

"Ooh…oh yes, Loki…just like that oh, I love it…harder Loki, harder!" he couldn't stand it. Loki forced his pants open and gripped his erection firmly.

Stella tossed her head from side to side. Pushing her fingers to go faster, she was so close.

She was no longer mumbling, he heard every word she said and it took everything he had to wait until she came first.

"Oh GOD! Oh yes Loki! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Oh I want it so bad! Yes! Come on; show me what the God of mischief can really do!"

Stella shoved her fingers into her opening as hard and as fast as she could picturing his face hovering over her, sweaty with his hair gorgeously messy from her fingers tugging on it.

Loki had never seen anything more arousing, Stella's fingers pounding into herself, her wet essence dripping down onto her bed sheets. It was the single most erotic thing he had ever witnessed.

She was right on the edge so she thrust her other hand down to her clit, rubbing it brutally.

"OH YEAH! LOKI! GOD YES! LOKI! LOKI! AHHHHHH!" Stella came hard, her back arching off the bed and her legs quivering with the force of it.

Loki heard her scream his name just like he had imagined all those nights and finally surrendered himself to orgasm. He groaned as the pressure exploded and he felt his release shoot out over his hand. There was no way Stella heard him, she was much too preoccupied with her own cool down.

After a moment Loki opened his eyes and looked back to the glistening woman on the bed. Her hands had not moved from the apex of her legs and she twitched every few seconds. Then finally when she seemed to be done she did something that he had only seen in his fantasies. She removed her fingers from her recently pleasured hole and rubbed them slowly over her entire sex. She pulled her slick digits away looked at them for a moment then brought them to her mouth. Licking her fingers slowly she seemed to savor her taste as she tongued them thoroughly.

Fingers still in her mouth her blue eyes cracked open looking right at him. She pulled her fingers out of her mouth, a tiny thread of saliva still connecting them until she licked her lips and broke it.

A seductive smile crept onto her face. "Enjoy the show…Darling?" her voice was raw from screaming but Loki didn't care, he didn't even care that she could see him. All he cared about was the downright sexy woman lying before him.

"Uh…I-I…um." He couldn't think of anything to say.

Stella just smiled then yawned "Come to bed." Then patted the mattress.

Loki just nodded, throwing his clothes off and snuggled in next to her, both asleep in minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It really helps me out if you review! Truth be told I have this story written up to Chapter 17 but reviews help me post chapters...I guess and write more so that I can finish the story and have it up really soon! Thanks! :D

"AHHHHHHH! LOKI?!" Stella screamed the next morning. Violently waking Loki up from the soundest sleep he'd had in months.

Loki toppled off the bed when she wrenched the flat sheet he had been twisted in off the bed to cover her naked form. He sat on the floor eyeing her over the mattress as she stood with the entire sheet bunched up in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stella asked.

"It's part of my punishment, however if my punishment continues in the same way as last night, I think I'll keep being punished for the rest of eternity." Loki's smirk took on a suggestive flair.

"Oh my god…you actually watched me last night?! You perv! I thought it was just my sleep and sex deprived imagination hallucinating." She was incredibly embarrassed; she had done some fairly raunchy things last night, not to mention all the things she said!

"I did indeed watch you and I'm sorry for that, but I am not going to falsely say that I did not enjoy every single second of it." His smirk widened when her blush deepened.

"So how is watching me masturbate your punishment?" she asked.

"Ah, well. I don't suppose the All-Father expected me to have any where to go, much less a woman to spend the night with so it was a fortunate miscalculation for me on his part. My true punishment was meant to be that I was banished from Asgard to this planet until the people of this world can forgive me. So far I am partial to this punishment rather than the alternative that I was subjected to on Asgard in the months prior." Loki explained calmly from the floor.

"So what happened in Asgard? You know when you were there?" Stella had read some pretty awful things online about the punishment Loki gets, like having his skin burned off by the venom of poisonous snakes.

"I had my lips sewn shut then I had to stand out on a balcony from sunup to sundown. Out in the open so all of Asgard could see that I was getting what I deserved." Loki spoke almost nonchalantly about it, just reeling her in slowly.

Stella looked quite horrified. "That's terrible! Although you did kill a bunch of people."

She huffed, sitting down on the bed again spreading the sheet out then patting the mattress next to her and lifting the sheet over him as he climbed in. She took his hand and guided his arm around her shoulder so she could cuddle into his side, her head on his chest. Loki looked down at his little Historian. He would have her, it was all part of his plan, of course it wasn't as elaborate a plan as some of his others but he knew that he needed her to make Midgard forgive him faster. Everything would go according to plan THIS time!

"Did you think about me when you were in Asgard?" Stella felt stupid asking but she was really curious. She felt him chuckle then rub his hand over the curve of her back.

"Every day" he whispered.

'Perfect.' His mind cheered as she settled down to sleep again.

Stella woke up late to an empty bedroom. She sat up and looked around scratching her scalp through her horribly messy bed head. She spotted Loki's black linen shirt he had been wearing last night but did not see his pants. She smiled as she got up and threw on the over sized shirt. It smelled just like him, like soap, leather, some sort of spice she couldn't put her finger on and 'man': that delicious masculine scent that no woman can name but all recognize as utterly sexy. She padded out to her living room to see the aforementioned God sitting shirtless reading through the first half of the first draft of her book.

"Hey! I didn't say you could read that!" she said trying to snatch the bunch of papers out of his hands.

Loki simply held them out of her reach which was easy to do since his arms were so much longer than hers.

"It is about me though; don't you think I should read it before anyone else?" Loki smirked as he admired the view down the open collar of the shirt she wore.

"No! It hasn't even gone to the editor yet! After that you can read it!" Stella said still attempting to grab her draft. Then she noticed where he was looking. "Are you looking down my shirt?" she asked incredulously.

"I think technically I am looking down _my_ shirt, however I believe the view has been upgraded from the last time I checked." Loki said cheekily.

Stella smiled. "Okay, okay. Can I please have my draft back, it's not done yet."

"You _can_ but that does not mean you _may_." Loki said, smirking widely at her.

Stella just smiled back then straddled his lap placing her hands on his shoulders. "May I have my draft back?" she asked softly as she ground her hips down on his.

"For a small fee." Loki's voice dropped an octave as the hand that was not holding the bundle of papers slithered up Stella's thigh.

"Hm, what's the price?" Stella leaned in and whispered against the shell of his ear. She could hear his shaky inhale as he prepared to speak.

"A kiss." he murmured back, his hand pushing up the hem of the shirt a bit higher.

Stella giggled darkly into his neck then spoke "You didn't really need to hold my draft hostage for a kiss. You could have just asked." One of her hands dragged down his chest as the other moved up to cradle his jaw.

She pulled back just enough then planted her lips against his. The draft fell to the floor as his other hand shoved the shirt away and latched onto her hip, pushing her down harder. Stella moaned at the friction and Loki took advantage of her open mouth, sliding his tongue deftly across hers. Suddenly she was gone. Loki's eyes flew open and looked around. Stella stood to his right with the pages of her draft in her hand and an almost evil smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks." She said then walked away.

Loki sat on the couch, the absence of her body heat shockingly apparent in his lap. Once he came to his senses, he stood and followed her manic giggling.

"Wait, so you just-" he started.

"Yep!" She answered.

"To get your draft?"

"Uh-huh." Stella was cackling.

"But you cannot just-"

"Oh yes I can!"

Loki then grinned, shook his head and left her to work.

The next week Loki hardly saw Stella, she was wrapped up in finishing her draft so he entertained himself by reading some of the books she had in her apartment. They were mostly dry history texts, some on Ancient Greece, Rome, the Renaissance, Mythology, American History and of course Norse Mythology. These were the books he liked the most, sure it was narcissistic but he still loved reading what people had to say about him. He just chortled quietly to himself, whenever he came across something absurd or a reminder of a practical joke he had pulled.

Stella walked out of her little office to find Loki sitting in her recliner positively guffawing with glee while reading the book she had brought with her to their interview: _Loki: God of Mischief or God of Evil?_

"Oh! Darling, why do you even have this book! This woman is an absolute idiot!" Loki said when he spotted her, amusement still dancing in his tone.

"Unfortunately I know Samantha. She gave it to me for my birthday two years ago. And you're right; she is a waste of air and space. And unfortunately for you, she has quite the obsession." Stella said.

"Hmm, so you know this woman personally? And what would she think if she knew of our situation." Loki said looking over at her, resting his chin on his thumb with the rest of his fingers covering his lips.

Loki's heart leapt as a vindictive grin settled on Stella's lips. "She would be entirely green with envy!" rubbing her hands together she made the perfect picture of a villain hatching a plot.

"And do you plan to tell her?" He said wanting to see just how deep her cruel streak went.

"Oh, no. not yet at least, I'm going to release the book after her birthday so I can give her an advanced copy. Then I'm going to casually let it slip when I do publicity for the book that you're here so it VIOLENTLY BASHES HER OVER THE HEAD!"

'Just as I thought, the woman is perfect. I'll have her so blindly in love with me she'll kiss the ground I walk on!' Loki thought. He had only been on Midgard a week or so and already he was seeing the fruits of his nefarious labors.

"Any who, I'm hungry, you wanna have lunch with me?" Stella asked once she came down from her malicious high. Loki just smiled and nodded, getting up to change.

The rest of the day went on as per usual, the days consisted of Loki reading and Stella typing and scribbling away in her tiny office working on her book. Loki found that he very much enjoyed this sort of life, he was left alone but he wasn't totally by himself. He heard the tapping of her fingers on the keyboard through her cracked office door but she never came out and purposefully disturbed him as Thor had often done. Loki continued to settle into the routine, becoming more and more content that sometimes he wondered why he ever wanted to rule anything in the first place.

Nights came quickly and Stella would walk out of her office, fix a little dinner that they would share then she would work for another two hours or so then they would go to bed. This was the time Loki truly had to himself. He had time to think about everything, he would run through his plan over and over again, it was fool proof.

The plan went as such: first he would have to woo the historian so that she would be more likely to portray him in a favorable light. He had never really had to charm a woman in this particular way: so they actually held feelings for him. He could be charming enough but this was different from telling a woman that you wish to bed them and they go because you are a prince. No, he had to actually make her _like_ him via flowers, gifts and maybe even little love notes, it made him almost want to heave up his dinner the idea was so appalling. As disgusting as he thought it was, so far he seemed to be making some progress, she obviously thought he was sexually appealing but he had to get into her heart and her mind, not just between her legs.

Second he would use his newly in love historian to win over the public of Midgard. She was a very noted historian he had found, she had written several books that sold fairly well. He would use her reputation as an honest historian to make the public like him as well. Then once he got their forgiveness he would return to Asgard with Stella to show Odin and Thor how much he'd 'changed'. The fools would certainly fall for it. He could just imagine them reasoning it out behind closed doors 'Oh Loki has completely changed because he's courting a mortal, the old Loki would never do anything like that!' 'Oh the Midgardians forgave him; of course he must be a changed man.' Loki scoffed at their stupidity.

Once Loki got that far he would bide his time, waiting for the perfect moment to snatch the throne then sequentially take over each of the 9 realms one by one and rule them with an iron fist. It was perfect, his little historian won't know what hit her but soon enough she'll be chained to the bed of the most powerful being in all of the 9 realms. Of course he would keep her; she would be his little caged historian mockingbird, writing history books about him for the rest of her days and bending to his every whim.

'Now that,' Loki thought 'is a happy thought indeed.' And with that image in his mind he settled down, snuggling into the back of his soon to be little caged mockingbird.

"Loki! Loki look! It's done! I finished it!" Stella ran out into her living room waving the entire first draft of what she believed was her best book yet. 337 pages of pure genius! The actual book would definitely be smaller because of the font and spacing but still, it was done.

"Congratulations Darling." Loki said looking up from his book on World War II.

"I have to mail it to the editor so I have to go to the post office. I'll be right back. Also Jane, Darcy and I have plans to celebrate tonight because I'm done so I'll be going out about 9 and I won't be back till way late so don't wait up okay?" Stella hurried to put a hat over her messy, uncombed hair and rushed out the door before Loki could respond.

Loki just turned back to his book 'Hmm, this Hitler person had the right idea…'

It took one week for the editor to return Stella's draft and another week for Stella to read through all the notes and make the appropriate changes.

"Loki, my draft is done. Would you like to read it?" Stella said holding out the large box of papers to him.

He tried not to seem too eager as he reached for it but really he wanted to grab it from her hands and read the whole thing in one sitting. However he took the box calmly and set it in his lap. Looking down at the title page he smiled. It read _The Second Son: A History of Loki, God of Mischief_.

"I still don't like the title; I'm trying to think of something better I just haven't thought of it yet." Stella's nervous voice said quickly. "Well I'll let you read it, I have to get ready to go out any way." And she scurried off.

Loki just smiled then turned the page over into the lid of the box. He looked over the next page, it was a dedication.

_Dedicated to everyone who has ever felt second best_. Loki read it again, he felt strange, happy but it was different somehow. Loki just shook it off and turned to the introduction and started to read in earnest.

"Bye Loki, I'll see you tomorrow." Stella yelled as she walked out the door to meet Jane and Darcy at the bar.

Stella sat in the bar waiting. She was trying to figure out how she was going to tell them that not only was Loki back on earth but he had been living with her for the past month! Hands covered her eyes and a familiar voice said "Guess who!"

Stella smiled "Darcy!" then she turned around and hugged the younger woman. Darcy had always reminded Stella of herself in college, loud, brash and no filter at all. "Hey Jane." She said as she hugged Jane as well.

The women had sat and talked for an hour or so when Stella felt that now was a good time to bring up Loki.

"So you guys know my book about Loki?" she started casually.

"Yeah, duh, that's why we're here." Darcy said.

"Well I have something to tell you and I don't want you guys to freak out or anything until I'm done, okay?" Stella cautioned.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Jane asked sounding concerned.

"Yes, Jane I'm fine. Just, ya' know, stay calm. Okay, I'm just gonna say it," Stella took a big breath. "Loki's been back on earth for the past month and he's been living with me and we're kind of having a thing but I'm not sure because we haven't had sex or anything but we sleep together and I don't know what to do because I think I'm in like with a super villain."

Stella braced for impact. When nothing happened she opened her eyes. Darcy looked incredibly confused and Jane looked completely horrified.

"Wait…do you mean Loki as in God of mischief, dresses in green with the horned helmet, take over the world and 'enslave all the people' Loki?" Darcy scrutinized Stella's face.

"Yes, that Loki." Stella said.

"Stella, are you insane?!" Jane finally broke out of her shock.

"You know Jane I just might be! I don't know what to think any more! He's so different from any guy I have ever met!" Stella tried to make the other women understand "He's sweet and he never pressures me to do anything I don't want to, he's smart and funny and so fucking sexy!" Stella smashed her head down on the bar. "What do I do?!"

"I say fuck him." Darcy said simply. "No really, tap that super villain ass. I'm not gonna lie, I looked a few times, he's _fine_. And extra points if he's not trying to enslave the human race anymore."

"Darcy, no. Stella can't sleep with Loki! It's just…wrong! She works for SHIELD! What if he's just using her?" Jane argued.

"Well he's on earth to be forgiven." Stella said suddenly. When Jane and Darcy looked confused she clarified "this is part of Loki's punishment, he has to earn the forgiveness of earth before he can go back to Asgard."

"Oh, well if he's actually trying to get some forgiveness…" Jane could connect the dots but she didn't want to upset Stella any more than she needed to. Loki wanted to have Stella's book gain him the forgiveness he needed to go back to Asgard, but what if that's all he wants? To go home? Jane couldn't say for sure but either way she wasn't going to say anything to Stella just yet. So the night went on.


	6. Chapter 6

Stella stumbled through the door to her apartment only to see Loki still reading her book, he looked about one third of the way through it already.

"Hello darling, nice evening?" He asked passively turning another page. He was completely engrossed in her book, it was precisely what he needed, it was perfect.

"Loki, uuhhhmm…" Stella murmured lying down on the floor. She hadn't been this drunk since her first year of grad school. She hadn't realized that Darcy was feeding her shots like they were water until she was already too far gone.

Loki looked up, Stella was lying half in and half out of her apartment just staring up at the ceiling. He shook his head and set her book aside.

"I think it's time you went to bed." He walked over to her and lifted her up as if she weighed nothing. Then he pushed open the bedroom door and laid her down on the bed. He paused then started untying her shoes and undressing her.

"Loooooooki?" Stella slurred.

"Hm?" he answered looking around for her pajamas.

"How come we haven't had sex yet? I mean, you wanna do me right?" Stella's bleary eyes focused on him.

Loki smiled then sighed "Darling, I need to court you properly before anything of that nature happens…again."

"Oh so you're saying we need to do the whole dinner and a movie thing and then I'm s'posed to only put out after the third date or some shit?" She sat up and threw her hands in the air so he could pull her shirt over her head.

"Something like that." Loki laughed quietly. He tucked her in and turned to go back into the living room when she called him back. He knelt down by her head and she took his hand.

"But you still wanna do me though, right?" Stella smiled widely.

Loki grinned "Yes, desperately." He answered then kissed her on the forehead and turned out the light.

~the Next Day~

Stella groaned, her head was pounding and she definitely felt like she was going to be sick. She felt a cool hand press over her eyes she instantly relaxed, it felt so good.

"Loki?" she whispered.

"You had a very late night last night." He said from somewhere to her left. "I think you should stay in bed, I'll bring you some toast and a glass of water."

She felt the bed shift and the cool hand was gone, all she could do was lay there and wallow in her misery. She heard Loki come back in and she smelled the toast.

"I do not know how you like your toast so I left it dry; I think that is the best option in cases like these." Loki said brushing some of Stella's hair out of her face.

"Can you put your hand on my face again? It felt really nice." Stella said blindly reaching for him.

Loki cupped her cheek and smiled as she nuzzled into it. After a moment he picked up some of the toast and helped her eat it. He knew that taking care of her should have been repellant to him, but he felt…concerned? He wasn't sure, now was not the time to think about it.

"Ugh! Why does bread taste like tequila?! That's fucked up!" Stella shouted after forcing down the bite of toast. Loki just smiled.

A few hours later Stella was up and about, maybe not her usual self but she felt much better.

"So Loki, do I remember you saying something about us maybe dating?" She said sitting down on the opposite end of the couch facing him.

Loki looked up from her book; he was past half way already. "I believe that is what you called it, yes."

"Okay so what's the plan?" Stella watched him.

"Now if I told you that it wouldn't be much fun would it?" he smiled benignly at her.

"So you want us to be, like, legit?" she questioned further.

He just looked at her. "I am afraid I don't understand."

Stella thought for a minute 'Right Loki's old school, he doesn't call it dating, he would call it courting.'

"I mean you want to court me. You want us to be courting, correct?" She said.

"Yes, I think I would like that very much. Although you will have to enlighten me on how mortals 'date'."

"Well we kinda turned the rule book inside out. I mean you're living with me already but we haven't slept together but we sleep in the same bed and we haven't even gone out on a real date but you've seen me naked." Stella had just realized how strange their situation really was.

Loki was terribly confused; they were sleeping together but not sleeping together at the same time? He just shook his head.

"Then allow me to rectify some of those." Loki said stood crossed the room to where she was sitting on the couch then got down on one knee.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stella said. 'Christ in a basket how fast do they move in Asgard?!' her mind yelled.

Loki just chuckled then took her hand. "Stella Hoffstead, will you allow me, Loki Odinson, to court you?"

Stella appraised him for a moment then smiled widely. "That's got to be the best rendition of 'will you be my girlfriend' I've ever heard. Yes, I will allow it!" Stella giggled through the kiss.

A day later Loki had finished Stella's book. He was impressed, she wrote in an educated manner that still permitted mortals with decidedly low brain function to comprehend what she was telling them. She mailed the second draft out to the editor.

"So my editor will probably want me to make a few more changes but after that it should be done and then we can send it off to the publisher!" Stella was almost bouncing with excitement. However tonight was the night of their first date and Loki had told her to wear something special.

Stella had picked out one of her favorite little black dresses. It was form fitting with a lace overlay and along with it she wore her bright pink pumps.

"You wore those shoes the first day we met." Loki stated when she came out.

Stella was surprised and she looked down. Indeed he was right; she had been wearing these shoes when they had met.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked offering her his arm. She smiled and took it and they disappeared.

They reappeared on a busy street that Stella didn't recognize. She looked around, there were so many people! Where the hell had all these people come from?

"Loki, where are we?" Stella said holding tighter to his arm as he started moving.

"We are in what you Midgardians like to call Los Angeles." Loki said nonchalantly.

"Wow, you're pulling out all the stops, you must really want to get laid tonight." Stella laughed.

Loki pulled her in close "Is it working?"

"Maybe." Stella whispered back seductively.

Loki led her into a large building, the light was low and romantic, red and gold tones were everywhere and she instantly felt cozy but still sophisticated. There were a lot of people waiting but somehow Loki got them a table incredibly quickly.

Stella sat down and looked at him. "You know, it's so mean to use your Jedi mind tricks on the feeble minded." Loki just looked at her. "Can you make that guy say 'these are not the droids you're looking for'?" Stella said nodding to one of the other patrons.

Loki was not sure what a 'Jedi' or a 'droid' was but granted her request. Stella watched in a fit of laughter as the older man, who was laughing at something suddenly stopped and said very seriously "These are not the droids we're looking for." Paused for a moment then looked around confused.

Stella held in a snort as their waiter approached.

Loki was very happy with the way things were going, the food was good and so was the wine and Stella actually made him laugh like he hadn't since he was a teenager.

"Do you want to share a desert?" Stella asked.

"My dear, I couldn't possibly eat another bite." Loki smiled over at her but he was a little surprised by the almost predatory glint in her eye.

"Hmm, that's too bad. I see something special with your name on it." she rested her chin on the back of her hand fixing him with a lusty stare.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Loki felt his pants tightening.

Stella giggled darkly "Me."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: LET THE SEX COMMENCE!

They materialized in her bedroom, lips sealed tight together. Loki wrenched off his suit coat as Stella hiked up her dress then jumped up wrapping her legs around his slim hips. She locked her ankles behind his back and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him again. He caught her by the thighs walking toward the bed, unlatched her ankles, threw her down and climbed over her.

"Ooh, we're playing rough then?" Stella grinned darkly then grabbed the collar of his button down and ripped it open, the buttons flying everywhere.

Her hands attacked his lean chest, rubbing all of the porcelain skin and hard muscle she could get her hands on. Yanking off the rest of the shirt, Loki pushed her down into the pillows kissing her fiercely again. But Stella wasn't having it and she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. She grabbed the bottom hem of her dress and tore it over her head, exposing her emerald lingerie set trimmed in black lace and gold accents.

Stella leaned down, nipping the shell of his ear "You know I had these made just for you. I figured you would like them." She sucked his ear lobe between her lips then let go. "What do you think?" she smiled, sat up and wove her fingers into her hair mussing it slightly.

He took a moment to appreciate the sight of her submitting to him, even if the action was as small as wearing his colors but he dearly wanted to see all of her pale, smooth skin again.

"Darling, you know I enjoy them immensely, but I would much rather see them on the floor in the next few seconds." He reached up to unclasp the bra but Stella pulled away wagging her finger at him.

"Not yet, just sit back and enjoy for a bit." She said as she pushed him back against the head board. "After all, I need my desert too." With that she crawled down the bed and tugged off his belt and tore his pants off.

Stella's eyes widened at the sight of him, if she had to guess she would have to say he was at least 8 inches. She wasn't a virgin or anything but this was like porno cock! But still, he looked delicious.

Loki watched her wrestle his pants off and stare at his manhood then his eyes shut tight as she wrapped a hand around him. He heard her giggle lowly then felt her tongue lick from the base all the way to the slit. His thighs shook as she lazily circled the head, her tongue paying special attention to the underside.

"Loki? Did any of your innocent little Asgardian ladies ever do this?" How did she sound so pure and sweet when her mouth was doing things that were so corrupted?

Just as Loki tried to answer her question she closed her lips around the tip of him and sucked.

"J- AH!- Just one…" he managed to get out.

She hummed around his head then dragged her lips off of him. "I'm going to enjoy putting her to shame." And she did just that.

Stella watched him intently as her lips sunk down around him. Loki was a gorgeous man and she really enjoyed seeing him so unguarded like this. She smiled around him then pulled her mouth off only to tongue his sac.

"Sweet Valhalla woman!" Loki ground out; he had never felt anything even remotely like this. The only woman to actually do this he had to practically force her and of course she was nowhere near as good as Stella.

Stella saw him retreat into his thoughts so to pull him out of it she grabbed his hand and placed it in her hair. Loki looked down; he had been holding the sheets because he thought that she didn't want him holding her hair but if she insisted…

'Now that's more like it!' Stella shouted in her mind. He was pushing her down over and over again but she didn't mind at all. She worked the rest of him with her hand, wondering every now and again if 'Godly Stamina' was a real thing. Suddenly Loki jerked her off of him.

Panting he looked at her then said "if you don't stop, I won't be able to."

She pouted just a little. "But I didn't get my desert yet."

"Oh, you'll have it, just not yet." Loki grinned and flipped her over.

He admired her for a moment, hair messy, dark green lingerie against her pale skin and her bright blue eyes pleading for him to touch her. He kissed her roughly, settling between her legs. He kissed and nipped down her jaw to just behind her ear. A sharp intake of breath was all he needed to linger a bit longer on that spot. His hands smoothed up her back as she arched to allow him. He unclipped the bra and pulled it off slowly, his fingers instantly closing around the soft mounds of flesh. Stella sighed as he licked his way down to the right breast circling the nipple but never touching it. She raked her fingers through his hair and moaned when he finally closed his lips around the sensitive bud.

"Oh, Loki" she whispered and her thighs rubbed against his hips.

He gave the other breast the same treatment earning him another sigh of pleasure. His kisses traveled down her flat stomach, smiling at the little belly button ring she had gotten in college then set his sights on the emerald green panties covering the part of her he wanted to get at the most. Stella took charge and ripped the panties off then laid herself out, wide open for him. He loved the way she had no shame, it was always so annoying when those Asgardian women got so embarrassed and he would have to coax and wheedle his way into their passions.

"Impatient are we?" He chuckled against her thigh.

"Loki I want you so bad!" Her voice sent an electric shock right to his erection. He took a steadying breath and he had to admit, for a mortal, she smelled divine.

Without wasting any more time he dipped his head and gave her a long lick just like she had done to him. His reward was a low, drawn out moan and he was immediately addicted to that sound. He couldn't get enough of her, he loved how she gripped his hair, he loved the way her hips would roll against his mouth begging for more, and he loved, he loved the way she moaned his name so shamelessly stretching out the vowels.

"Oh god…I…Oh, Loki! Ngnn! Don't stop! Oh!" Stella wailed as Loki licked her roughly. He could tell she was close by the way her thighs shivered under his palms. Loki let go of one of her legs and pressed two fingers into her pumping in viciously as he sucked hard on her clit.

She screamed as her muscles clenched and her slippery juices covered his fingers. He held still as her orgasm rolled over her. She could have been singing his name it sounded so good. Soon her fingers slowly loosened in his dark hair and her muscles relaxed. Her legs twitched as he extracted his fingers from her. She snatched his wrist and dragged him up her body.

"I think you remember this" she had a slightly dazed smile on her face and he watched her lick his fingers clean. Her tongue curved over the pads of his fingers and all the way down to the webbing giving his knuckle a playful nip. She looked up at him after she was done, innocently licking her lips.

"I'm yummy." and she flashed him a smile then kissed him hard sucking his bottom lip into her mouth, licking the rest of herself off him.

He felt her soft finger tips traverse down his chest, circle around his abdominals lazily then seize his member again. His legs tensed as she pumped him slowly. She nipped his lip still trapped in her mouth before she released it.

"I think it's time for the main event." Stella said lowly in his ear. He took hold of his erection and teased her opening with the head.

"Tell me what you want." He heard his voice shake with anticipation.

Stella looked right in his eyes and said "Loki I want you!"

"Granted" and slid into her tight sheath. He paused for a moment before pulling out then thrusting forward again.

Stella made a frustrated noise in her throat. "Come on Loki! I'm not a virgin! Fuck me!" then when he pulled back and slammed back into her hard she groaned out "Oh God yes, I love it!" He shoved in hard and she wailed.

"I want you to ride me." Loki whispered after a minute then rolled them so she was straddling him.

She picked up right where he left of, thrusting her hips down hard onto his with her hands on his chest. His hands clutched her hips pushing her further, forcing her to take all of his cock as he thrust up into her. Stella threw her head back and moaned as she rode him faster. She covered one of his hands with hers and pulled it up to her breast closing his fingers tightly around it. She leaned forward allowing him to place his feet on the mattress and thrust into her faster. Her fingernails clawed down the front of his chest as she moaned and hissed louder.

Finally Loki couldn't take it anymore, he switched positions yet again to the one he so desperately wanted to see her in.

"On your knees darling." He whispered to her and watched, very satisfied, as she scrambled to her hands and knees in front of him. She arched her back, giving him more access and braced her top half on her elbows. Loki enjoyed the view for a moment before his hands curled around her hips and clamped down like a vice. He felt her shiver; she was so ready she was practically dripping. He playfully pushed the head in then pulled out, waiting for her to say something.

"Oh, Loki. Don't tease me! I want it so bad, give it to me!" Stella keened, rolling her hips against him and he obliged. His pace was fast; his fingers were digging into the soft flesh of her hips. Stella knew she would have bruises tomorrow but that only made her moan louder.

"Mmmm! Oh Loki! God, it's so good! Fuck me! Yeah! Loki!" Stella turned her head and looked back at him which got his attention "Loki, no mercy! Be ruthless!"

Loki suddenly seized her hair and hauled her head back to meet his lips in a bruising kiss. "Very well, but remember: you asked for it." He complied, burying himself to the hilt inside her.

She screamed in pleasure as he drove his hard length into her faster still having hold of her hair. The slapping of flesh echoed in the room. He released her hair and she fell forward smothering her face into the pillows as he pummeled her into the mattress. Loki inspected the perfect white skin of her rounded buttocks then grinned when he decided that they were just a little too perfect.

SLAP! Stella let out a surprised yelp throwing her head back as Loki spanked her. "Oh do it again Loki!" her voice was breathless with pleasure. Loki's grin grew wider and he obliged, spanking her perfect cheeks until they glowed bright red.

Stella was practically sobbing with ecstasy she didn't see the evil look that passed through Loki's eyes as he took in her position. Her palms were flat on the cushy surface of the mattress and her back was arched low so her nipples brushed past her thumbs, thus presenting Loki with the perfect handhold in the form of her elbows which stuck straight up in the air. He wasn't about to let this opportunity slide so he snatched her elbows, hauling them back and twisting her shoulders almost painfully but she loved it. Her back was arched like a bow pulled taunt and she was screaming sublimely just for him.

"Fuck! Loki! I love your cock! I love the way you fuck me! Oooh yeah! Oh god I'm so close!" her voice was scratchy and hoarse from screaming.

"I am as well." He whispered and his grip on her elbows tightened.

"Loki, I want it inside, please!" Stella moaned her pleading tones belaying how close she was.

Loki pumped into her faster, one of his hands releasing her elbow and roughly rubbing her clit. The sudden jolt of sensation sent Stella screaming over the edge. The combination of her screaming his name at the height of her euphoria and her muscles sucking him in pushed Loki over as well and he emptied everything he had into her.

They stayed frozen for a moment before each muscle began to sluggishly relax. Stella bent forward and Loki used what little energy he had left to pull out of her and fall to the left. They looked at each other, panting softly and a smile bloomed on each of their faces simultaneously then that smile turned into a low chuckle which turned into laughter which then turned into hysterics. Neither knew what was so funny but they didn't care. Once the laughter died down Loki moved toward Stella and gathered her into his arms, fronts together.

Stella hummed for a second then said "wow…that was great."

"You screamed beautifully darling." Loki said combing his fingers through her sweaty hair.

"Yeah, I'm good at that if I have the right motivation." Stella laughed into his chest. "Probably the best first date I've ever had. What about you?" she looked up at him.

Loki averted his eyes "I suppose it would have to be my best, I've never had one before…not a proper date that is." He looked down at her and was somewhat taken aback at how gorgeous she looked post-orgasm. Her skin was glowing with a light blush dusted across her nose to both her cheeks, her lips were full from being kissed and a flattering shade of red and her eyes were bright and so clear.

"Loki?" her voice broke into his thoughts.

"I'm sorry dear; I was just so distracted by how absolutely lovely you look at this moment." Loki smiled again seeing her blush darken. "And now you look even better." He bent down to give her a sweet kiss. It was meant to be short but Stella deepened it and Loki didn't mind. Once Stella did pull away there was something poking her in the thigh and she grinned deviously.

"Round two already?! This is my lucky day!" and she giggled through the passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki wasn't sure how Stella would react. He didn't want to say he was nervous because that was unbecoming to a prince of Asgard but he was…unsettled by the fact that Stella was covered in bruises. Of course he had been concerned last night, he wasn't sure just how much of a beating her mortal body could take but she just begged for it so superbly that he couldn't deny her and he couldn't deny himself the pleasure of claiming her so fully, three times in a row. Even now, looking at her battered form, worried as he was, he felt a certain amount of pride that she had pleaded for him to mark her in such a way. He felt his anatomy stir again and wondered at this woman, he had never been so attracted to a woman after he had already bedded her; more often than not he actually felt quite repulsed and wanted them out of his sight. But not Stella, she was different.

He was brought out of his reverie by a sharp intake of breath and a hiss of pain. Loki looked over at her stretching her aching muscles. He had to consciously try not to get aroused, just the way she moved seemed to implore him to take her again.

"Oh man, you did a number on me last night. Wow! I feel like my whole body is just one big bruise. Ugh! My jaw hurts too! I think you need to register that thing as a concealed weapon." Stella laughed sleepily.

"I am sorry. I can heal you if you would like." Loki actually sounded a little remorseful when he had not meant to.

Stella just smiled "Don't be sorry, like you said I asked for it. Besides half the fun is looking at the marks the next day." then she rolled out of bed, motioned for him to follow and walked into the bathroom.

Loki took a second to calm down then trailed after her.

Stella twisted and turned so she could see every part of herself. She had bruises everywhere! She had two identical bruises on her elbows from the first time and two heavy dark purple marks on her wrists from where he had held her down during the second. She smiled as she saw the multiple angry red hickeys on her neck and down her chest. She looked down at her legs and saw two light blue bruises on the inside of each of her knees from his knees slamming against them and her thighs were definitely sore. But her favorite by far were the 8 little spots, 4 on each hip, from his fingers and two on her back from his thumbs.

Stella looked in the mirror and saw him watching her; she smiled and turned, looking him up and down. Loki didn't get out unscathed, he had a few hickeys of his own, no bruises but she was sure of one thing. Stella gently took his shoulders and turned him so she could look at his back, then smiled at him as she turned him back to facing the mirror.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just think you should look at your back." Stella grinned widely.

Loki turned and observed the two trails of thin, red fingernail marks running from both his shoulders to the small of his back. He remembered that moment from last night very well.

Stella laughed a little then caught his eye. "They look good on you."

Loki sighed "Stella darling, you will be the death of me."

"One can only hope."

He grinned back then said "Let's get you healed then shall we?"

Stella nodded then turned back to the mirror so she could watch him without getting in the way. He stepped up behind her and placed the tips of his fingers on either side of her face. She heard him whisper a few strange words then the cool spots of flesh under his fingers grew warm then hot, almost painful but not quite. Then they began to move, back behind her ears, soothing the ache there then his heated hands flattened against her neck, his slender fingers curving around the delicate column, slowly fading the bite marks more and more with each passing digit. His hands mirrored each other as they rounded her shoulders and down her bruised arms.

Loki studied her face in the mirror, watching her chest start to heave. Goosebumps erupted under his touch and the blush rose in her cheeks as his hands traversed her soft skin. Her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth sighed open, an expression he had seen once before and relished the fact he could do this to her. Her head lolled back to rest on his collar bone, she was completely relaxed, putty in his hands. He moved forward and she pressed her back against his chest. His hands rested on her hips where the imprint of his fingers had just faded, having finished healing her and her hands covered his. She seemed perfectly content here with him, totally exposed emotionally and physically.

Loki realized how incredibly intimate this moment had become, she was putting all of her trust in him, trusting him to hold her up, to heal her body and not do the opposite. A sharp stab of regret pierced through him as he realized that he would have to break her, his Stella, his little historian. And Loki realized also that once he broke her, she would never be his spit-fire little Stella ever again, that would mean that he would have to find a way so that didn't happen. He would have to protect her from reality and make her believe that he was doing the right thing so she would stand beside him.

Coming out of his revelry he looked at her again, her hands were rubbing up and down his wrists as she pressed closer to him. Then he watched as her palms smoothed up her body and around his shoulders behind her then up into his hair. He shivered as her nails scraped against the back of his head. He could feel himself reacting to her and he couldn't really find it in himself to care.

"Wow Loki, you have got to be the most insatiable guy I have ever met." Stella's soft voice echoed sweetly in the bathroom. She turned around to face him then looked down at his obvious arousal. "You wanna go again? You're not still tired dude?"

Loki sighed "Stella, you do realize that you are speaking to a part of my anatomy, not a sentient being?"

Stella looked up at him innocently and asked "Have you named him yet?"

"Pardon?" Loki was utterly bewildered. Why in the nine realms would he name parts of himself…they were all him!

"He doesn't have a name? I thought all guys named their junk." Stella watched him as he tried to wrap his mind around the concept.

Loki supposed he understood the novelty of the idea but it was just ludicrous.

Stella then bent slightly, talking to his penis as if it were a dog. "I guess I'll name you then huh?" she straightened and looked thoughtfully at his lower anatomy for a few moments then smiled. "How about Reginald? I think that's prefect!"

Loki just pursed his lips, not even wanting to answer; besides, she seemed fairly set on the name so he just accepted that his penis was now named 'Reginald'. Stella was laughing at the face he was making, a sort of dignified resignation when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she yelled.

"It's Jane!" She heard the muffled reply.

"Just a sec!" Stella shouted back. She looked back to Loki "Okay just stay here, we don't want Jane fainting if she sees you, especially with no clothes on!" she said pulling a towel off the rack and wrapping it around herself. Loki just nodded.

"Hey Jane, what's up?" Stella said pulling open the door and smiling.

"Hi Stella. Is Loki here?" Jane asked nervously looking into the apartment.

"Oh, yeah. We were just, uh…getting ready to take a shower…separately…not together or anything." Stella laughed a little anxiously.

Jane pinned her with a slightly confused look then said "Right, well Thor is in town and I think he would really like to see his brother so could we meet at the diner in an hour or so?" fiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah! Sure! I'm sure he would like to see Thor and you and I can catch up too!" Stella said excitedly, all pretense of unease gone. "So I'll see you in about an hour?"

"Right." Jane smiled her little smile again and turned to walk down the hall.

Stella nodded then closed the door. She walked back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. She had to convince Loki to see his brother, she knew they weren't exactly the best of friends but she knew that this needed to happen. She felt the mattress dip on her left side and looked up into Loki's bright green eyes. He smiled softly at her then wrapped his arms around her.

"Do not fret darling, I will go." He said into her hair.

He felt her arms lock around his waist as she hugged him back.

"Now then, I believe we should bathe so our activities last night are not too obvious." Loki stood up and smiled down at her.

"Oh Loki! You should know better!" Stella shouted in mock disappointment. He looked slightly confused at her smile. Then she said "the _last_ thing you do in the shower is clean up, first you have to get dirty."

She stood, ripped the bath towel off and sauntered into the bathroom. Loki grinned and hurried after her as the shower started.

"Can't we just walk like normal people? Besides, the diner is maybe two blocks away! It will be a nice stroll through the town. You need to start mingling with people. You can't just stay holed up in my apartment and hope that the people of earth will forget about you and eventually you will be forgiven. You have to try." Stella ranted.

Loki looked up at the ceiling, she sounded like his mother 'Loki, go make some friends.' 'Loki you cannot just sit in the library all day.' 'Loki how do you expect me to find you a woman if all you do is practice your magic all the time?'

"Loki!" Stella's shout jarred him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, darling?" he looked back at her deflated form.

"You didn't hear anything I just said did you?" she crossed her arms.

"Of course I did!" he quickly tried to remember.

Stella sighed "You know for the God of lies that sucked." Then she turned and walked back into the bedroom muttering about how men were all the same. After a moment she called him in. Holding up her battered laptop she showed him a picture of some clothes.

"This is standard guy attire here on earth. T-shirt and jeans. Now lose the suit and do something more casual."

Loki studied the pictures for a moment then changed from his suit. Stella was pleased when she saw the finished product. Loki was still Loki but he looked much more updated and casual in a pair of fitted dark wash jeans and a forest green V-neck t-shirt with a black hoodie then blazer over it. She smiled as she walked around him.

"That's SO much better! Still a tad formal but I'll let it go." She smiled as he offered her his arm and they were off.

Thor and Jane sat in the diner looking out the window for Stella and Loki.

"Thor, I'm worried about Stella. What if Loki is just using her for her book?" Jane shifted closer to Thor as she whispered in his ear.

"Do not think so ill of Loki, I know that he may not seem the most trust worthy person to entrust a heart to but I believe that Stella has his as well." Thor smiled widely down at Jane then looked out the window again. Spotting the couple they were waiting for he pointed "See there? I rest my case; I have not seen Loki smile so in many years." He said thoughtfully.

Loki and Stella walked down the street laughing lightly together. They walked up to the diner and Stella reached for the handle but Loki pulled the door open for her and just smiled at her confusion.

"Thank you." Stella laughed.

"You are most welcome." he answered following her into the tiny diner.

"Hi Stella!" Jane jumped up from her seat and hugged her friend.

"Let's let the boys have some private time." Stella smiled over her shoulder "As Darcy would say 'Bro out!'" then waved as she dragged Jane off to the other side of the diner.

Loki stood looking after Stella for a moment then looked back to his brother who was grinning widely at him. Thor stood quickly and enveloped Loki into one of the more bone-crushing hugs Loki had ever experienced. Awkwardly he patted Thor on the back. Finally Thor released him and gestured for Loki to sit opposite of him. The young waitress came and took their order; Loki just had coffee while Thor had almost the whole left side of the menu.

"Now, Brother, tell me about your life here on Midgard." Thor asked anxiously after the waitress had served their coffee.

"Really Thor, I am not some woman prone to gossip about everything. Be more specific." Loki deflected.

"Very well, I wish to know about your relationship with Lady Stella." Thor became half serious.

"I have asked to court her and she has accepted." Loki said simply, taking a sip of his beverage.

"That is it? That is all I can expect from you in explanation?" Thor laughed.

Loki smirked "Unlike you brother, I do not kiss and tell."

"Ah! So you have kissed her!" Thor almost shouted in triumph.

"Thor, your naiveté is truly prodigious." Loki said as he lightly rubbed his temples.

"Well your lady Stella does not find it below her to kiss and tell about you to my poor Jane." Thor observed.

Loki looked over at the two women and sure enough Stella was cackling madly as she whispered to Jane who had her hands firmly clasped over her mouth, her eyes wide and her face bright red.

"It does seem that my little historian is a gossip." Loki drawled. He watched her for a moment more and couldn't hold back the smile as she started mimicking thrusting motions while chanting something.

"Well then, tell me. What has she to gossip of?" Thor's grin took on a perverted twist, observing the same spectacle.

"Brother I highly doubt you wish to hear of my sex life in detail." Then Loki's smirk widened as a thought occurred to him "Unless you are attempting to ask my advice. Then I could be quite explicit."

Thor laughed too loudly and tried to act casual. "Little brother, are you questioning my manhood?"

"No, merely your skill with it." Loki smiled deviously into his cup as Thor sputtered. Loki took the lead again. "Thor when did you arrive in Midgard?" Loki sat back, his strategy already in play.

"Just last night. Why?" Thor asked.

"And how many times have you coupled with your lady love since your return?" Loki sat back in his seat watching his brother's face race through different emotions with unhidden pleasure.

"Loki, is this really necessary?" Thor shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"How many Thor?" Loki asked again.

Thor sighed "Once."

Loki's smirk widened "Really? And here I am, in the same amount of time I have managed to lay claim to Stella no less than four times, one of those taking place not even an hour ago." He said glancing at the clock. Loki looked back to Thor to see him gaping at his little brother.

"How in the nine realms did you manage that?!" Thor started then trailed off.

"Thor you don't mean to tell me you have confined your sexual pleasure to once a night, have you?" Loki feigned shock.

"That is the typical frequency, is it not?" Thor replied.

Loki 'tsk'd loudly "Oh brother, you may be the senior in years but certainly not in experience." Loki waved a hand over the table and revealed a book in front of Thor.

"This is a mortal book entitled the 'Kama Sutra'; it will be a good starting point for you."

Thor picked it up and then looked skeptically at his brother. "I am supposed to improve my sexual prowess from reading a book?"

Loki appraised him for a moment the smiled cunningly and leaned in "Have you ever made Jane scream so loud and so long that her voice is hoarse the next day?" The thoughtful look on Thor's face told him everything. "Read the book Thor, and then we will have words."

The food came perfectly timed right then and Loki smiled as his brother quickly started eating for a distraction. He looked over at Stella who was watching him and winked.

Stella pulled Jane into the booth seat with her and started talking. "So Jane, is Thor good in bed?"

Jane stuttered "W-what? Yes, of course!"

"Well details woman! Give us the goods, cuz I have a whole lot of good coming your way after this." Stella's smile hinted at perversion.

Jane's jaw dropped "Stella did you sleep with Loki?"

Stella giggled "Maaaayyybe."

"Oh my god really?" Jane was totally shocked "I mean, how did it happen? I thought he was just living with you."

"Well he was, but after that night we celebrated my book and I got super drunk, Loki took care of me the day after and asked to court me. We went on our first date last night, he took me to LA and we had dinner in this shmancy restaurant and well he just looked so _good_ in that suit and I couldn't help it!"

"Stella! You slept with him after the first date?!" Jane had gotten redder.

"Well, yeah. He's already seen me naked and masturbating, it's not like it was ever my 'secret garden' if you know what I mean.

"Oh god Stella, knock it off!" Jane said covering her mouth.

Stella grinned almost maniacally "Oh and Loki is so good in bed! He's down with goin' down if you catch my drift. You should have seen the bruises I had this morning, I mean I was beaten black and blue and I loved every second of it!" Stella looked over and saw Thor turn to look over at them. She started to laugh.

"And it totally makes sense that he would be awesome in the sack, I mean being second all the time he has to prove that he's better, I can just imagine what he's thinking while he's doing me. It's probably just a never ending stream of 'I'm the best! I'm the best! I'm the best!'." Stella whispered as she mimicked the thrusting.

Jane covered her whole face trying to calm down after being so embarrassed.

"So come on. Tell me how Thor does it!" Stella smiled as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well it's nothing elaborate; I think he's afraid of hurting me." Jane said hesitantly.

Stella nodded urging Jane to go on. When she did it was a tidal wave.

"I just want so much more from him, I know that he's had plenty of experience, I mean he's the first prince of Asgard, he's had to have slept with a few people before. I don't understand why it's so bland and boring, everything is slow and loving, which is great but I just thought that there would be some variation." Jane looked at Stella whose mouth was open in surprise.

"Wow that was a lot more than I expected." Stella said. "So what I'm hearing is you want him to ravish you 'Sack your city' as it were?"

Jane's blush rose as she nodded and Stella laughed "Well then what you have to do is force him."

Jane looked confused as Stella continued "You need to tease him until he can't take it anymore and has his way with you. Be flirtatious, wear sexy clothes, deny him every once in a while. Keep him guessing."

"I'm no good at that! I mean look at me! I'm wearing a sweater and two week old work jeans. I didn't even put on makeup today!" Jane was flustered.

"That's okay, he probably thinks the sweater is hot, you just have to lose the jeans, walk around in just the sweater, you have great legs, show them off!" Stella smiled and Jane flushed. "Just work what you have and don't forget the importance of foreplay! Foreplay starts the minute you wake up till the actual sex happens, every second is foreplay! Work it girl!" Stella laughed and then the conversation shifted to research and Stella's book.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about this taking so flippin' long, I'm working almost this whole week and a bunch o crazy jank is going on so I haven't had a lot of time to post stuff. PLEASE do review! it really helps me out!

Another week went by and Stella got a letter from her publisher telling her that they had set up a publicity tour. They wanted the book on shelves and in the public eye before thanksgiving. Also that she needed to be back in New York in a week. The letter came with four author copies of her book. She instantly sent one off to Samantha for her birthday. Loki's return to earth was still unknown to almost everyone, even most of the Avengers didn't know but that was part of the surprise. Stella and Loki arrived in New York late on Wednesday night. Stella walked around her little apartment that had been all but abandoned for almost 8 months. It was a crisp mid November evening in New York and Stella felt right at home. As much as she loved being close to Jane and Darcy she was a city girl and being alone in a small town had been hard for her.

"Oh my god! It's so nice to be back home!" Stella stretched before she pulled off her pea coat then stopped. "Loki, what's today?"

"Wednesday, The 14th of November." Loki answered automatically "Why?"

Stella started to laugh. "Loki! Tomorrow's my birthday! I totally forgot!" then the smile fell from her face and was replaced by a dismayed expression.

"What is wrong darling?" Loki asked.

"I'm turning 27. Three more years and I'll be 30! I'll be…middle aged!" Stella wailed. Loki just smiled and shook his head. "Don't smile at me like that; I'm not some immortal Norse God. You're lucky if you reach 90 here. How old are you anyway?"

Loki chuckled softly then looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hm, I believe I am approximately 1,047 Midgardian years old."

Stella smirked then said "You look pretty good for your age, but doesn't that mean I'm just a little too young for you?"

"Not at all. Time is, of course, a relative term. If I were to convert my age in Midgardian years to Asgardian standards I would hazard a guess that translates roughly to 30 years of age. So while you might think that I have been alive a terribly long time it is not all that long according to Agardians." Loki explained conversationally.

"That would make me, like, a baby. I guess you really are robbin' the cradle!" Stella burst out laughing at Loki's deadpan look.

After waiting for her laughter to die down Loki said "I have heard that here on Midgard it is customary to give a gift when someone is celebrating a birthday. What would you like?"

Stella laughed again as she started unpacking some of the boxes Loki had sent earlier that day with his magic.

"What do you mean 'What would you like'? I can't just pull something out of my ass."

"I mean if you could have anything, what would you want?" Loki leveled her with a serious stare.

Stella looked back at him. "Hmm. That's a tough one…" she thought for a moment before Loki saw a spark in her eye that she quickly covered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I can't ask you for it. It's way too expensive for a birthday present." Stella turned and began unpacking her box again.

"Stella. You are aware that wealth is no object for me. You can have anything you desire." Loki had not expected the thousand watt smile Stella gave him when she turned around.

"Okay! I want a pair of black, patent leather, Christian Louboutin pumps with a four inch heel, size 7 and a half!" seeing confusion color his features again Stella jumped up "I'll pull up a picture on the web."

Loki waited impatiently trying to puzzle through the jumble of words that somehow made up what she wanted for her birthday.

"Okay, I want these!" Stella flitted back into the room carrying her lap top. She practically brandished the screen at him.

He examined the picture then looked back up to her face "You want a pair of shoes?" he asked skeptically.

Stella looked almost offended "Not just any shoes! These are classic Louboutin pumps! They are designer shoes! Besides if Cinderella taught me anything it's that a pair of shoes can change your life!"

Loki scrubbed his face with his hand, looked at the picture again then back up at Stella's hopeful face. "Very well." Then disappeared.

"I hope he gets the box too." Stella said to her empty apartment then sat on the couch.

She hadn't been sitting for more than 5 minutes when Loki reappeared in the room carrying a box. Stella squealed as she jumped up and down waiting for him to let her have it. Loki watched her as she practically vibrated with excitement, her energy rolling off her in waves. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he shifted the box to one of his hands and slowly reached his other over to the side of the lid to pull it off. He watched as her shoulders tensed and she tucked her lip between her teeth and her eyes widened. Deliberately slowly he pulled the lid away and waited for her reaction. He hadn't expected her to scream.

Stella let out a short strangled cry then regained herself "Oh. My. God! Loki, they are so gorgeous I think I might throw up!"

"Now, darling, I would really rather you not. You should sit down." He said putting the lid back on the box and setting it on the coffee table in front of the couch. But before he could say anything else Stella jumped on him, wrapping her legs and arms around him, kissing him soundly.

After a minute she pulled away from his mouth, resting her forehead against his. "I know you said money was no problem but those are eight hundred dollar shoes!"

"I think the concept of unlimited funds is escaping you." Loki smirked. "Now is there anything else?" he asked looking up slightly to see her face.

She cracked a grin and said "Well while you're at it I'd like a mansion with a pool and the most expensive car on the market." She sobered a little. "Really though, you out did yourself with the shoes. I think I have wanted those shoes for ages, I just could never save up the money for them."

Loki's smirk softened into a sweet smile "I am happy I could get them for you. Are you sure there is nothing else I can give you though?"

It was Stella's turn to smirk as she squeezed her thighs lightly around his waist. "Well there is one thing, but it'll have to wait for tomorrow, I'm way too tired tonight. But before I get carried away let me ask you a question."

Loki's grin was back "And what might that be my dear?" he asked as he carried her into the bedroom.

"Your doubles that you make with your magic, are they solid? Like can you make them to be like real people?"

"I can." He answered slowly, not sure why she wanted to know.

"Perfect!" she smiled then climbed down from her perch on his hips, threw her clothes off then crawled into bed.

"Why would you want to know that darling?" he said pulling off his layered clothing.

She sat up in bed and fixed him with an innocent looking stare then said. "You'll find out tomorrow."

~The next day~

"Loki I have to go in to SHIELD today. Will you be alright without me for a few hours?" Stella yelled from the bathroom as she finished her makeup the next day.

When he didn't answer she walked out into the living room where he had been last.

"Loki?" she called. Then saw him inspecting the inside of her dish washer so closely that he was half way inside it.

"Darling, what is the function of this device? I can see it utilizes water in some way but I cannot divine what you would use it for." Loki's voice echoed slightly.

Stella tried and failed to keep the laughter from her voice. "It's a dishwasher, honey. You put the dishes in the racks then it sprays them with super hot water to clean them."

Loki pulled his head out of the appliance and looked at her. "That seems a bit unnecessary."

"Well get used to it babe, you're in America: land of unnecessary and wasteful." As an afterthought she added "FUCK YEAH!" Loki looked completely taken aback by her sudden outburst and she couldn't help but laugh. After a quick "I'll tell you later" in explanation, she repeated her question from the bathroom, and when he answered in the affirmative she gave him a goodbye kiss and left.

Stella smiled at every one in the hall ways at SHIELD as she passed them. She dropped off her purse and jacket in her office then marched to Fury's. On her way there she ran into Steve Rogers, literally.

"Oh! Miss Hoffstead! I'm real sorry; I guess I just wasn't watching where I was going!" he looked even more awkward and nervous than usual. He picked her up by the waist as if she weighed nothing and set her back on her feet then knelt and helped her put her shoe back on that had flown off when they collided.

"It's okay Steve, I wasn't really watching either so it was sort of both our faults." She smiled. Steve stood there in front of her looking unsure. "Is there something else I can help you with Cap?"

"Well, ya' see, uh…I was hoping you could give me advice on something…" He reached up and scrubbed his knuckles over the back of his neck as the blush bloomed on his cheeks.

"Yeah, sure! What do you need?"

Steve floundered for a moment then stuttered out "I have this, um, gi-lady friend, I guess and I thought you might help me uh 'ask her out'. I've just never done anything like that with any hope of being accepted and I want to do it right."

Stella grinned "Do I know her? I could put in a good word for you!"

Steve waffled for a minute then whispered "the Chief computer technician's assistant, Charlotte."

"Rhonda's assistant! Oh, she's adorable! Steve! Don't you 'shush' me! We aren't in high school!" Stella exclaimed.

"Please will you help me?" He asked again, he really sounded quite desperate.

Stella laughed at his almost distraught facial expression. "Yes, of course I'll help. Okay first you want to ask her out to coffee, no pressure. This is a date test run. If that goes well ask her out to dinner and a movie, nothing too fancy and a kiss goodnight. Next you go to dinner again, maybe upgrade a little, maybe a bit nicer of a place and a _good_ kiss goodnight. Then do something fun on the third date, take her somewhere special and if I've done my job right and you've done your job right, you'll get lucky. It's as simple as that." Stella smiled as Steve internalized what she had said.

"Thank you! I owe you one!" Steve said as he started to walk down the hall.

"Hey Steve," Stella called after him. He turned and looked at her "She'll say yes. I heard her telling her friend over the phone this morning what a 'dreamboat' you are. Her words not mine." Steve smiled as he turned to go find Charlotte.

Stella skipped a little, feeling good that she had helped someone on _her_ birthday no less. She walked up to Fury's office door and knocked politely, still smiling widely as the Director opened the door.

"Miss Hoffstead, you're just in time." He held the door open for her and she walked in.

"Ah, Darling, there you are. I was getting rather worried." Loki's voice came out of nowhere.

Stella whipped her head to the right and looked right into glittering green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked quietly.

"Well in case you did not know, Thor is a bit of a gossip and it seems that my return to Midgard wasn't quite as discreet as I had hoped." Loki explained just as quietly.

"Any way," Fury interrupted "Why don't you share with the class what's been going on this last month and a half between you two?"

"Well I actually came here to talk to you about that today." Stella started but seeing the look on Fury's face she decided to cut the finesse and get right to it. "Loki and I are together, we're dating and it's awesome." Stella quipped folding her arms in front of herself.

Fury looked from one to the other trying to decide what to do.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that Loki here has decided to join our little club." Fury finally said.

Stella turned to Loki who wasn't even trying to hide a smirk. "Since when?"

"Actually I had been thinking of possibly trying to make amends with…I'm sorry, the name is escaping me…ah, yes, 'The Avengers'. I hoped to maybe offer my services and the good Director has accepted." Loki explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stella looked a bit put out.

"I had assumed you would be happy with this decision." Loki said a little confused.

A grunt of laughter from Fury brought the two out of their conversation again. "She's not mad about the decision, she's just mad that you didn't tell her."

"Thank you Director Fury, but I can speak for myself. However in this case you're right." then she turned to Loki "What he said."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Loki smiled the most charming smile he could muster and smiled wider as her tension crumbled.

"Alright then." Stella smiled back then straightened "But you're not off the hook yet, tonight better be insane!"

"Whoa! That is number one on the list of things I don't want to hear." Fury threw his hands in the air attempting to shoo them out of his office.

Stella grinned wickedly "What's wrong Fury? It _is_ my birthday, that's what adults do for birthdays: have se-"

"NOPE!" Fury cut Stella off "get out of my office, both of you!"

The door slammed shut behind them after Fury said he would gather the Avengers in the conference room and they both stood in silence for a moment.

Then Loki turned to Stella and said "I thought he took it rather well, don't you?"

"Yeah, he actually didn't freak out as much as I thought he would. His little temple vein didn't even pop out."

Loki smiled down at her then straightened his already perfect leather coat and offered her his arm "Will you not give me the grand tour. I would very much like to get to know my surroundings before I have to 'make a run for it' as you Midgardians say."

Stella laughed as she took his offered arm. As they walked Stella became more and more aware of the fairly shocked looks they were getting from people in the halls, once the brief tour was over she started to get nervous. She wasn't sure how the Avengers would act or if they even knew that Loki was on their side now. Loki didn't need to use magic to sense her unease; he gently touched her fingers where she clutched the crook of his arm. She seemed to relax a bit but not completely and Loki soon found out why. They were heading to the conference room to meet the Avengers.

"Okay, I know it's against your whole ethos or whatever but _please_ try not to be a smart ass for the next hour or so." Stella said, standing outside the conference room door that she didn't realize was cracked open.

"I assure you that my 'ass' has nothing to do with my intelligence." Loki smirked again.

"See? That, right there is what I'm talking about!" Stella frantically whispered. "Look Loki, I'm serious. If you don't try and be serious about this and not be an asshole you're gonna get to know the couch _really_ well because you'll be sleeping on it!"

"Darling, really? You must be joking." Loki laughed lightly but seeing her face the laugh died on his lips. Her lips were a tight, thin line and her eyebrow was cocked in challenge. "But I do not fit on the couch." Loki whined.

Stella snorted "Loki honey, on the Venn diagram titled 'Loki and Stella's problems' that's all you! That's not included in the circle of 'Stella's problems'. The fact that Loki doesn't fit on the couch is Loki's problem because he decided that he wanted to be a dick-" she was stopped abruptly by Loki crushing her into his chest in a huge hug.

When he released her she looked up at him, he was barely holding in laughter "You have made yourself quite clear. I will do my utmost to not 'be a dick' as you put it."

Stella smiled wearily and cuddled back into his chest for a moment before she whispered "thank you"

Out of nowhere Tony Stark's pompous voice rang out "Awwww! As head of the year book staff I nominate you two for 'cutest couple'."

Stella turned a little too fast, accidentally kicking the door wide open and fell back into Loki who held her up, tight against him. She looked around and there was every member of the Avengers, assembled just for them and she hadn't even noticed they had been listening.

She felt Loki's warm breath on the back of her neck as he whispered "Did you hear that? They think me cute." She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Loki you're not cute." Stella smiled as she pushed herself back onto her feet from where she had been leaning on him.

"Then what am I, my dear?" he settled his hands on her hips.

"I'll tell you later when we get back home. I might even tell you loud enough that the neighbors will hear." Her smile twisted into a seductive smirk as she pushed her hips back into his, ignoring the gagging sounds coming from the round table in the room.

"We wouldn't want to keep them waiting then, it's really quite rude." Loki looked up at the rest of the Avengers, taking in their horrified faces with incredible satisfaction. "I must apologize but Stella and I have some important matters we must attend to. I am afraid we will have to reschedule this little meeting." And with that the two of them disappeared.

The room stayed silent for a moment until Tony, who never did like silence in a crowded room, said loudly to Fury "You owe me 20 bucks, I'm pretty damn sure that was definitive proof that they are totally bumpin' uglies."

* * *

A/N: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS PURELY SEX! Also if you can't handle anal sex, you are in the wrong place and I suggest you stop reading...that's all, for those of you who stuck around: enjoy!

Loki's back hit the door frame of her front door, hard, cracking it as he stumbled backwards. Stella was kissing him furiously, her fingers ripping at his clothing.

"Just barely in my apartment huh?" Stella giggled against the rushing pulse in his neck.

"You distracted me." His voice pitched as she scraped her teeth over the sensitive flesh where his shoulder met his neck. "I would have been perfectly capable of transporting us to the bedroom but you insisted on-"

"Loki! _Shut up!_" Stella interrupted, grabbing him through his pants. Loki's jaw clamped shut suddenly out of instinct. She smiled smugly up at him "Now that I have your attention, let's see what we can do about this."

He watched her, his eyes growing slightly wider as she sank to her knees in front of him. She kept eye contact as she slid her hands firmly up and down the front of his trousers. The door frame creaked loudly as his fingers tightened around the protruding bit of wood. Loki felt powerless, an emotion he had never wanted to feel ever but now that he was experiencing it in this situation he felt his pulse spike and he couldn't get enough of it. He tried to rationalize but this made no sense, she was the one kneeling, she was the one pleasuring him, by all means she should be defenseless and exposed but to the contrary he was the one that felt dominated. It was intoxicating.

"Mmmmmm you like this don't you?" she hummed then nuzzled the tent in front of her. She felt him shiver and she grinned "You _looooooove_ it." Loki heard the zipper but he felt it more. Each little bump on every tooth that caught as she tugged the tab down painfully slowly was agony. She yanked his pants down startling a little yelp from him; everything had been so slow up to this point!

"Oh my GOD that's gorgeous!" Stella yelled as she sat back on her heels and looked Loki over. He looked nothing like he had before: calm, collected and in control. Now he looked almost wild, his chest heaved, knuckles white, his cock hard, curving up in an elegant arch and pointing right at her. And he was watching her, wanting her desperately. But he wouldn't say it out loud, not yet anyway.

She rocked back toward him and kissed the tip as she grasped the base of his manhood. "Now Loki?" she looked up at him, his eyes unfocused but watching her intently. "Don't try and be quiet, Stella wants to hear _everything_." Then she swallowed him whole.

His body quaked under her touches, he moaned wantonly, briefly he scolded himself for doing something 'unbecoming of a prince of Asgard' then the rest of his mind swiftly pummeled his pride into submission. 'To hell with being a prince of Asgard!' his mind raged as he voiced his appreciation of Stella louder, it felt too good to let his vanity get in the way.

Stella moaned around him hearing his shuddering breaths in between his clenched teeth. It wasn't every day you brought the supposedly unflappable God of Mischief to his metaphorical knees. She had never seen anything sexier than Loki completely enslaved by his desires and it made her want him that much more. She sucked him ardently, taking everything she could, humming as she enjoyed the new hitch in his breath.

Loki let out a long, throaty 'oh' at the feeling of the vibrations from her humming over his incredibly sensitive organ. Stella pulled her mouth off him and pumped with her hand as she smirked up at him.

"You like that do you?" she asked lowly. Loki just nodded and she chuckled, dark and dominating. "Tell me you like it." she whispered and her hand slowed.

"I-…I like i-it." Loki shuddered out.

"Mmmm, again." Stella smiled rewarding him by speeding up her hand.

"I like it!" his voice still wavered but it was louder.

Stella sucked him in once then grinned up at him "Tell the neighbors Loki."

"By the Norn's, Stella! I LOVE IT!" Loki yelled and the air stilled and thickened. The power had shifted and no one minded at all. Loki plunged his fingers into her hair, fisting his hands in it. He dragged her head forward and shoved himself into her mouth as hard as he could and felt her gag reflex kick in. A sadistic pleasure curled in his stomach but it was mixed with a strange happiness that she wanted this too: her lust driven stare was enough to tell him that, in fact it pushed him further. He dragged her mouth off of him, pulling her hair back so her neck was strained looking up at him and leaned down so their faces were mere inches apart.

His hand came up and lazily drew patterns on her cheek, the other still clutching her hair. "Tell me you like it." he mimicked her words.

Her smile cracked her face and she whispered "Mmmm…I love it Loki! Make me gag on it! I want to fucking choke on your cock! I want it! I want it so bad! Give it to me!" she whimpered delightfully, he couldn't stand it!

"Gods, woman you have no idea what you do to me!" his voice rasped.

She smiled wider "I think I do." She teased. "Now come on Loki. I've been waiting for this a long time!"

Her nails dug trenches down his thighs but he couldn't care less. He now had both hands buried in her hair, pushing her relentlessly, forcing her to take all of him and she loved it. Her eyes said it all, he was completely addicted to those eyes, how they wanted him, how they begged for him. He wanted to hear her beg again, he could never hear it enough. They were perfect for each other, both gluttons for punishment and each willing to punish in their own way.

He wrenched her hair back so her mouth was free. He took in a shaky breath and whispered hoarsely "do you want it?"

"Oh Loki, yes!" her voice dripped with arousal.

"Then have it." he murmured and released her hair. She was on him, ravenously sucking him to completion. He just gripped the door frame and held on, he was no longer in control and he was perfectly content with that. Three pulls later and he was gone, the wood under his fingers gave way, snapping loudly as it splintered between his fingers. His vision flashed white as his orgasm ripped through him.

Loki opened his eyes a few seconds later to Stella watching him intently. He was sitting on the ground having slid down her door.

"Darling?" was all he could get out. She smiled tight lipped at him then tipped her head back for a moment and Loki watched her throat move. Once she righted herself she clicked her tongue then grinned at him.

"Hmm, apples?" she laughed then seeing his confused face she went on "you taste like apples I think." She then pulled a finger through the wet trail that had escaped the corner of her mouth and stuck it in her mouth, sucking at the remnant left.

"Well they are my favorite Midgardian fruit. Might that have something to do with it?" he was still recovering but the fact that his voice sounded breathy and weak did not seem to bother him. It was strange, being able to show weakness with another person. He supposed it was because she was so incredibly weak to start with that she did not pose a real threat to him.

"Indeed it does, and it goes both ways, so if we're lucky I'll taste like apples too!" she said flirtingly.

"Darling, just give me a moment. Then I am all yours." Loki said then promptly fell asleep.

Stella sighed "Isn't that always the way? I guess I should stop being so freaking awesome…nah, it was worth it." then licked her lips seeing if she had missed any.

Loki woke up an hour later right where he had fallen asleep, in front of Stella's front door. He smelled food and heard the sizzle of something cooking on the stove. He lazily looked over to the kitchen to see Stella, totally naked except for an apron. Her pleasant smile morphed into a Cheshire grin.

"I hope you enjoyed your nap on the door, oh mighty God of mischief. I couldn't move you with my pitiful mortal strength so I just left you there." she mocked him lightly.

Loki tried to get up but his legs had tangled in his pants which in turn were caught on his boots he still wore. With a bit more force than he meant he kicked off the offending pieces of clothing then after standing decided to forgo clothing in general seeing as Stella was adhering to the same dress code.

Stella heard the metal laden leather drop to the floor piece by piece and she couldn't help the rush of pleasure that shot up her spine as she felt his chilled fingertips ghost across the small of her back, tugging at the waist tie on her apron. She hastily turned the stove off and ripped the apron over her head, throwing it down on the ground before pressing her front as close to him as she could.

"You have yet to enlighten me on what it is, exactly, that you want for your birthday." He said quietly against her temple. Remembering what she wanted Stella felt her face heat up. Not sure if she could say it out loud in terms that he could comprehend instead of using slang. She grasped at a way to convey what she wanted.

Recalling something that she had read she looked up at him "Okay can you read my mind? Like do you have that ability or was that just a load of crap on the internet too?"

Loki's dark brows knitted together in confusion again "I do have the ability, but I do not see why it would be necessary."

"Because I can't think of how to describe it to you without dying of embarrassment!" Stella blushed again as his eyebrows rose slightly.

"You have me fully intrigued. I am quite curious." His voice dropped low and his eyes darkened.

"Just give me a sec, okay?" Stella said then closed her eyes. Loki watched intently as her blush deepened and a smile rose to her lips. "Do it." she whispered and he touched her mind with his, reaching out hesitantly at first then a picture slowly swam into focus.

Latching into it he pulled it out of the haze and almost lost the contact, he could hardly believe his luck! He watched as one of his own fantasies played out in her mind. There was Stella in between _two_ of himself! Physically each Loki was identical and he couldn't tell at first which one she wanted him to be but he dearly wished for a specific position though he kept his desires from seeping into the vision. He watched closely as she laced her fingers with the Loki behind her and arched back to whisper his name, so she wanted him behind her? He had always known she was perfect. Before anything else could happen the vision dissolved and the connection broke. As soon as he regained himself he snatched Stella by the shoulders and hauled her back into his chest.

"Oh Darling, your wish will be granted, most thoroughly." He hummed vehemently against her temple before kissing her.

His mouth rolled against hers in seductive waves, his tongue caressing, enticing her to play with him. Gently he moved her toward the bedroom, keeping her attention elsewhere with teasing fingers and barely there touches. Stella was surprised when she fell on to the bed and out of the fog that had consisted of Loki. She watched him pull a chair up to the foot of her bed; much like he had done the night he returned to her and sat down planting an elbow in the arm of the chair and resting his chin on his thumb, a long willowy pointer finger softly rubbing his bottom lip. Stella was about to ask when his eyes flashed with amusement and she felt the bed dip behind her. She turned and smiled, seeing another Loki behind her. She looked back to the original and he gave her a gesture that seemed to say 'Go ahead'. Stella caught on quickly: he wanted to watch.

"You know I always knew." She looked over at him with hooded eyes as his clone sucked softly on her neck, scraping his teeth perfectly along the pulse that surged just under her delicate skin. She watched a dark eyebrow rise in question. "I knew you'd be crazy good in the sack. It's so raunchy and nasty and sexy!" the way she moaned the words while her head lolled back was a thing of beauty.

His eyes focused back on his double's fingers working in and out of her as she straddled him. The clone laid her out on her back, kissing his way down to her right breast then sucking the nipple gently. Loki memorized the way her back arched in response to his fingers and mouth, his hands itched to touch her but he had to hold back, all good things to those who wait he reminded himself.

Stella moaned loudly and turned her head to look at him. He looked perfectly calm, studying her as he would a book, except for his eyes. His eyes smoldered as he watched her, they followed the curve of her back and up her neck until he met her glazed stare. She watched his eyes darken and he shifted in his chair to show her just how much he loved the spectacle he was watching. Her eyes roved over his erection, heavy and weeping pre-cum then her eyes clamped shut as the double lapped at her center pushing at her G-spot with dexterous fingertips. She was so close, she could feel her legs start to shake, her imminent orgasm nearing and thank god Loki let her have it.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, Loki!" she whispered, her climax rolling over her in blissful waves.

Loki watched her shiver from pleasure, it was a breath-taking sight, but now that her first orgasm was out of the way it was time for the real fun to begin. He stood and leisurely walked to the edge of the bed, observing the last of the after-shocks twitch through her. As her breathing slowed she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hi." Was all she said.

He smiled and sat next to her "Hello darling. Are you recovered enough to proceed?" he asked, brushing his knuckles over her ribs.

"I'll be okay, just as long as we go slowly." Her voice was breathy and unintentionally seductive.

"Whatever you like." Loki whispered bending down to place a kiss on her lips.

Stella felt slightly drunk; every touch was magnified and warped into something she had never felt before. Two pairs of wonderfully cool hands travelled on her over heated body, forcing delicious whimpers and whines from her. Suddenly she was on her hands and knees, gloriously exposed to the two identical men behind her. She turned to look at them only to bite her lip and stare at something she never thought she would see outside of her imagination. On her bed kneeled the two Lokis full on, no holds barred making out! Her eyes were fixed, it was so _wrong_ but so undeniably right! One dark, green eye cracked open and a smirk formed between the kiss.

The real Loki pulled away and the smirk widened. "My apologies for the slight mental digging but your mind is so full of fantastic ideas I had to explore a bit."

"Don't be sorry that was totally sexy! If that's what I get out of it, dig away!" Stella turned her head away so her neck wouldn't get sore.

"Very well." Loki said and they both crawled toward her.

Stella was on her hands and knees between the two of them, the clone in front and Loki behind. She felt the blush rise on her face as her lower cheeks were parted. She busied herself with sucking the double off.

"Oh darling, it's a lovely sight. Tell me, have you done this before?" Loki's lightly teasing voice, washed over her ear drums soothingly.

She pulled her mouth off the hardened flesh of the double and giggled saying "Nope, only ever had one at a ti- OH!" she felt a certain slick, wet appendage glide over her back entrance. She whipped her head back to look at him. He was grinning evilly. She averted her eyes for a moment then said "Loki you really don't have to-OOH!" she couldn't help the surprised moan that escaped her as his tongue slid in, stretching her just a little.

"But I want to." He countered after pulling his tongue back into his mouth and biting her left cheek between his fingers.

Stella wasn't going to argue, it felt so good and it was her birthday. She went back to her previous activity just enjoying the feeling. After a few minutes she felt one of his hands leave her rear, the other still holding her open. She knew what came next and shivered in anticipation. Deciding to help him out she reached a hand back and pulled open the cheek he had abandoned. He took in a quick breath at the sight then swiftly went back to work. Coating his first two fingers with the lube she had left out he gently circled the puckered hole then pushed in as slowly as he could stand to. He watched her head bob, pause then her shoulders tremble at the feeling. He worked in the next finger and another until he had her practically sobbing for him. Her nails dug into the pliant flesh of her cheek as she pulled harder wanting him deeper. His fingers shoved into her all the way up to the knuckle and her sounds egged him on.

She let go of his clone's cock to moan louder "Oh Loki, please!" then pushed back onto his retreating fingers. She was panting hard as she looked over her shoulder to him, begging him to finally take her.

His breathing was labored as well; he never thought that the sight of three fingers sinking into her arse could be so satisfying. He pulled back, his fingers slipping out of her thoroughly stretched hole and letting go of her entirely. She watched him with pleading eyes, entreating him to come back to her.

He shook his head at her unvoiced request saying "I want to see everything. Open yourself up for me."

Her body quaked at the command and she smiled weakly "Oh Loki, you're so _bad_." But she complied reaching back and spreading her cheeks open so he could observe his handy work.

His eyes raked over the sight. Her thighs were drenched, the juices from her sex having made little rivulets down her skin. She glistened in the low light, displaying her pleasure. Finally he looked at the product of his labor. Her formally puckered hole was puffy and swollen from use and he delighted in the way it opened and closed slightly with her heavy breathing.

Finally, FINALLY she was where she wanted to be, on her hands and knees with one Loki beneath her and the original above her. Slowly she slid herself down onto the erection under her, pushing as far as she could go until he was fully inside her. Loki ran his hands over her back and shoulders waiting for her to relax.

After she took a moment to settle he leaned in against her ear "Are you ready darling?"

Stella simply nodded then bent forward to give him access to her other opening. She rested her head on the doubles chest and reached back to take hold of her cheeks again. Loki felt the thrill of anticipation and excitement jolt through him at her offering herself so willingly. He steeled his raging mind telling him to 'just shove in' and gently pushed the head in. Hearing Stella gasp and shudder he stilled.

"Am I hurting you?" he tried to sound sympathetic but she was so gloriously tight around him he could only wish that he wouldn't have to wait.

"Oh God! No, Loki, keep going!" she whimpered.

Loki had to bite his lip and claw at her hips to keep from just pounding into her. Inch by agonizing inch he slid in, all the while his self control was dwindling. Finally he reached the end, he was fully seated inside her and he paused, waiting for her to indicate she was ready.

"Mmmmmm, Loki. It feels _soooooooo gooooood_!" Stella felt so full and stretched wide open. The friction was delicious and the feeling divine.

She knew he needed more to actually start, he needed her to tell him to go or else he was afraid he would hurt her. She looked back at him over her shoulder again and caught his eye. "Do it Loki. Fuck me!"

With a relieved groan Loki pulled out of her then thrust back in, pushing her off of his clone's cock then dragging her back onto it when he pulled out. They were perfectly in sync; Loki would thrust in as his clone was pulling out. They withstood two of her orgasms before their perfect rhythm began to crumble, each Loki thrusting erratically into her as she screamed louder and louder. Stella was drowning, in wonderful sensation and massively erotic grunts and groans from her two men. She chanted his name between her uneven breaths and he answered her with growls and teeth.

She glided between them effortlessly, all three of their bodies slick with sweat as they pressed closer and closer. Loki registered the sounds of her orgasm nearing and thrust all the harder pushing himself as well as her closer to the edge. Stella's keening reached fever pitch as she felt the precipice just with in her reach, both Lokis thrust into her and she was sent sobbing in her pleasure over the ledge. A beat after her the Lokis fell as well. Moaning with every spasm Loki's body shook violently as he emptied himself into her. Everything froze for a moment, the three of them suspended in ecstasy. Then time sped up and Stella slid sideways off the clone taking the original Loki with her. The double leaned over to her on shivering arms, kissed her sweetly on the cheek then melted away into nothing only leaving the warmth leaking from between her legs in his wake.

Stella and Loki lay panting, still connected on the bed in contented silence. Loki wrapped one of his arms around her waist tightly pulling her in closer to his chest and the other pillowing her head on his bicep then nuzzling his face into the back of her neck. He was rapidly softening so he shifted his hip back, pulling out of her as slowly as he could. She gripped his hand and let out a breathy 'Ah!' at the feeling of him slipping out of her, twitching when her tight muscles forced him out faster than either of them had been expecting. They both relaxed fully, finally basking in the afterglow. Stella gently laced her fingers with Loki's over her stomach, loving the connection.

Stella broke the silence "So your doubles don't talk? He was awfully quiet."

Loki lazily kissed the back of her neck making the fine hairs stand on end "They can, it just takes a bit of extra concentration that I could not spare in this particular situation." He explained.

Stella smiled lightly. "Well I like them, they're sweet."

Loki let a huff of laughter out against her neck "So you are saying I am not?"

Stella giggled a little "You are sweet on your own roundabout way. I was just saying that your doubles are a little more obviously sweet where you are…thoughtful." She couldn't think of anything else to describe him. "I'm sorry, that doesn't do you justice at all, my brain isn't working."

"It is quite alright darling. I believe it is time for bed any way." Loki said just barely holding back a yawn.

They fell asleep cuddled together for the first time and were sore for it but still perfectly happy to wake up in the arms of the other the next morning.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, random filler and character development! YAY! Not much smut in this chappie, but I assure you there is more to come!

* * *

It was of course the biggest piece of gossip SHIELD had since those two computer analysts had that very public break up. So when Stella showed up to work obviously aching and in _flats_ rather than her regular heels the day after her birthday someone just had to ask.

"Alright. So really, what happened? What did Loki do for your birthday that was so special? You haven't stopped smiling since you got here!" Tony had always liked making everyone around him as uncomfortable as possible and this was an opportune time to exploit his own curiosity and make Fury and the rest of the Avengers incredibly awkward.

Stella laughed "I'm sure you really don't want to know." As she handed out folders with various sheets of paper in them regarding missions and stations and other details.

"I'm sure I do! Why is he so great?" Tony pressed, jumping with glee in his head as the other Avengers shifted uneasily in their chairs.

"If you must know we made a sandwich." She grinned wider at the confusion "With two Lokis and one Stella in the middle." And walked confidently out of the room.

The next week Stella spent working during the day and the nights doing promotional work for her book that was coming out the day before thanksgiving. It was rushed but her publisher had been adamant that the book be out before Black Friday. Loki had noticed that Stella was getting a little stressed out but it seemed to reach a high point when her cell phone started to ring three days after her birthday.

Stella and Loki sat together eating a quiet breakfast that Sunday when she heard the quiet 'duh-dun' of the beginning of the JAWS theme song. She froze and willed it to be her imagination. 'Duh-dun' louder and faster this time.

"Oh god! No!" Stella wailed as she looked at the caller I.D. in her last ditch effort to deny who it was that was calling her. The ring tone reached a crescendo and she knew that the shark had gotten her as she answered.

"Hi mom." Loki had to stifle an amused snort.

Loki heard Stella's mother on the other end "Happy birthday honey! I just called to ask what you're doing for thanksgiving. You should come home and meet Jeff; I think you'll really like him."

Stella sighed then replied "Thanks mom but no thanks, I don't really want to meet your new boyfriend. And I'm doing promo stuff for my book so I can't come out."

"That's too bad! Well what about you? Have you finally found a man?" She asked hastily.

Stella ran her fingers through her hair and scratched her scalp, a habit Loki had noticed she did when she was stressed or upset. He reached out and pulled her hand lightly from her hair, holding it gently.

Stella answered "Yes mom. I have found someone but we haven't been dating for that long so I'm not sure-"

"OH! That's so great! I'm so happy for you! When will we get to meet him? Will I like him? What does he look like?" her mom tittered frantically.

"I don't think you should meet him just yet because we haven't been together that long. As for whether you'll like him and what he looks like that all depends if you still don't have a T.V."

There was a confused pause then her mother's shrill laugh blasted out of the speaker causing Stella to yank the phone away from her ear. "Oh you silly thing of course we have a T.V! We have to keep an eye on our little girl." Stella had given up telling her mother that her collection of boyfriends were not involved in her life and she was by no means 'their little girl'.

"Okay well did you see the footage of what happened here in may?" She asked cautiously.

"Of course I did! That Captain America is something else, I'll tell you what! His butt in that spandex-"

"AGH! MOM!" Stella was disgusted but she couldn't say that her mom had never said anything like that before.

"What? Are you dating him or something? Ooh! If you are you'll have to bring him over!"

"No mom, I'm not dating Steve. I'm dating Loki."

There was a long pause. "You mean the one you wrote your book on?"

"Yes. The one that tried to take over the world." Stella hadn't even gone to work and she was exhausted.

Another pause. "Hold on." After some movement and whispering a few minutes later her mother sucked in a breath then whistled it out "Well sweetheart, I have to say he's quite the catch. But would you look at his brother?! What a dish!"

"MOM! He can hear you! He sitting right here! And Thor's not that great by the way; I think I picked the right brother." Stella was embarrassed for her mom and she felt bad for Loki, she knew how much he hated being second best to Thor. She chanced a glance at him; he still held her hand and smiled softly at her.

"Well okay then." Her mother used the tone she recognized as 'I don't agree with you but it's your life and I'll tell you 'I told you so' later'. Then she continued brightly "Well I guess we'll see you at Christmas, and don't forget to bring Loki!" then the phone went dead.

Stella sighed again, putting the phone down she whispered "bye." Then looked over to Loki. "I'm sorry. She's a little eccentric. I'm sure she'll love you."

He looked pensive for a moment then said "your mother and father are not married any longer?"

Stella looked uncomfortable then glanced over at the opposite wall of her apartment not quite sure how to say it "My dad died when I was 14. Cancer." She smiled sadly at Loki as he brushed a thumb lightly over her knuckles. Then, after a moment, she straightened and laughed a little. "He was a great guy. I would say that he would have liked you but I'm not really all that sure he would." Stella started laughing, imagining her father meeting Loki and what he might have done. "He probably would have challenged you to an arm wrestle or something!" she was laughing hysterically and she wasn't sure why. After her laughter dwindled to a little giggle she stood "Well I have to head in to work, will I see you there or are you planning to stay home today?"

"I suppose I could stop by sometime today." Loki smiled up at her from his chair.

"Alright then I'll see you eventually." She said then bent down to give him a kiss goodbye then walked out of the apartment.

Loki smiled after her and couldn't seem to stop. He was happy here with her and he almost didn't want anything to change. But then he reminded himself that he would never be without her and soon enough the dust would settle and he would be on top finally.

When she came home that night she and Loki unpacked the boxes that had sat in the corner of her apartment containing all of her research and other bits and pieces from New Mexico that weren't vital for her to have so they stayed in the box.

Loki took the opportunity to ask a question that had been on his mind for some time. "Darling? What is behind this door?" it was next to the closet but he had never seen her open it and he was massively curious as to what was inside.

"I-It's nothing, just a little extra closet space, that's all. For off season clothes and stuff like that." Stella said, she knew she was a bad liar but she at least tried to save face.

Loki just pinned her with a look and she moved in front of the door.

"Now Stella, you know as well as I that I could easily get into that room and find out what it contains." Loki said smiling at her again.

"But you haven't or else you wouldn't have asked." Stella countered then her shoulders sagged. "I really appreciate you not invading my privacy like that. The least I could do is show you…it's really not that bad it's just..." then she smiled and twisted the handle "Welcome to my little obsession." Then threw open the door.

Loki was not sure what he had been expecting but it wasn't this. The tiny closet, maybe 3 ft. across 2ft. deep and 6 ft. high was stacked to the ceiling with shoe boxes. Though now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense, she had asked for designer shoes for her birthday, she wore a different pair of heels to work every day, it wasn't often that she repeated pairs; she would have to have a huge collection. They did not seem to be arranged in any particular order but they all had a little post-it note on the outside describing the pair that the box held in Stella's messy, blocky hand.

Loki smiled again then turned to her "How many?"

"There's about 40 pairs in this closet and 20-ish in the main closet so roughly 60." Stella said still unsure how Loki was reacting to the news. Becoming even more nervous at his silence she quickly said "I wear them all, it's not like I have them just to have them. Mostly to work, except for a few that are really not work appropriate but the rest-"

"Which are not work appropriate?" he asked suddenly.

Stella faltered then looked at the post-it's for a moment before pulling down a box, looked at the note again then pulled off the lid.

Loki was suddenly very close to her, she felt his hot breath across her ear as he whispered "wear them for me?" a pause "_Just_ these."

Stella couldn't breathe so she just nodded and Loki left to sit on the couch in the living room. He sat for a minute or two before the bedroom door opened and she stood in the door way. Obviously she had gotten her breath back and her confidence was sky high as she leaned against the door frame.

Loki looked down at her feet and he felt his pulse quicken. The black patent leather glittered in the light. The shoes themselves were fairly simple sandals, a thick leather band across the toes with an ankle strap but the thing that really got him was the 5 inch tiny stiletto heel that looked as if it could pierce a man's heart without even touching him.

He groaned at the sight then stood "Those are staying on." He said firmly then threw her bodily over his shoulder and carried her back into the bedroom.

~(maniacal laughter from the author)~

It was her best selling book ever. Apparently the world was ravenous for information about the God that attempted world domination, not to mention the many thousands of women who thought an ambitious, assertive sort of man was highly attractive. Loki was officially a celebrity and with fame came gossip thus it wasn't long before Stella and Loki's relationship came to light and the rumors multiplied. Stella began getting thousands of letters and e-mails from women, some nice and some not so nice. 'Loki can you come look at this letter? I think it's another attempt at anthrax.' Became a common phrase in their apartment and Loki was getting tired of it. Mortals were petty and jealous but of course he had no room to talk (as if he would ever admit such a thing!). 4 days before Christmas Stella decided that it was a good time to finally visit her mother. So she told Fury that she was leaving to get away from the mail, called her mom to let her know they would be there soon and they left that night around 6 for Seattle, Washington.

The two of them stood on the door step of Stella's childhood home, a little blue bungalow with a wraparound porch and a tire swing in the front yard. Luckily it was dark already so they didn't run the risk of being recognized.

"Okay Loki, we're here. I'm sorry in advance if mom says anything that might make you mad, just try not to hold it against her."

"Darling, what do you think she could say?" Loki whispered back jokingly.

"I just don't want you being upset over something she says. It doesn't matter what she thinks, okay?" she looked up at him; her eyes were big and pleading with him.

Loki sagged a bit, giving in to her. She had been affected by all the attention the last few weeks even if she tried to brush it off and coming to see her mother had not done anything for it, the last thing he wanted to be was another stress in her life.

"Very well my dear. I will not take anything she says to heart." Loki agreed then pulled on her wrist as she attempted to violently scratch her nails through her hair.

Stella knocked and held her breath. Soon enough she heard the pounding of footsteps and the door swung open and she was blinded by a wave of salt and red pepper hair.

"Oh Stella I'm so happy you're here!" Her mother pulled away and held her at arm's length looking her over. Then smiled again. She then turned her eyes to Loki and she looked surprised for a moment then her smile was back "Oh my. You're much taller in person aren't you?" she laughed at her own joke then introduced herself "I'm Linda, Stella's mother."

Loki, charismatic as ever, smiled his most dashing smile and took her hand "Truly a pleasure. I am Loki Odinson." Then kissed her fingers politely. He looked up at her and assessed her features, he could see a little bit of Stella in her round face and wide eyes but that was where the similarity ended. If Loki had to guess he would say she was in her mid 50's.

Linda tittered for a moment then said "Well, for a supposed super villain you are quite the gentleman!"

Loki released her hand as the smile left his eyes. "Indeed." Stella recognized the edge in his voice and she looked over at him, he wasn't angry, maybe just a bit put out.

Stella broke the sudden tension "Mom, where are we staying?"

"We turned your old room into a guest bedroom; you and Loki are welcome to stay there" Linda smiled, completely oblivious to any sort of awkwardness that Stella was straining under. She reached for their suitcases when Stella interrupted "Loki can handle it. Upstairs second door to the right."

Loki just nodded, snapped his fingers and the luggage vanished. He waited for Linda's 'ooh's and 'ahh's to end then she invited them in.

"Jeff dear! Stella and Loki are here finally!" Linda yelled.

Loki felt Stella's fingers wriggle through his own and he gave her a reassuring squeeze before heavy footsteps came down the stairs.

Stella was pleasantly surprised with her mother's choice. He looked like a perfectly amiable older man complete with a disarmingly ugly Christmas sweater! Her smile blossomed on her face seeing his jovial expression.

"Stella this is Jeff." Her mother introduced him.

"I've heard a lot about you! Linda is so proud of you." He said holding out his hand. His voice was gravelly and strangely comforting.

Stella smiled wider shaking his hand "I'm happy to meet you. And this is Loki my…um…" Stella searched for a proper word; 'boyfriend' didn't really seem to suit him at all. She looked over to him seeing the laughter dancing just under the surface of his facade. 'What the hell?' her brain said and she finished her sentence. "My boyfriend."

"Well it's good to meet you." Jeff said holding out his hand like he had done with Stella.

Loki hesitated for only a moment then extended his arm and shook the smiling man's hand.

"Okay then! Now that everyone's introduced why don't we go to the living room and get to know each other better?" Linda almost shouted in her excitement.

"Loki and I will be there in a minute, I just have to get a glass of wine." Stella smiled then tugged Loki in the opposite direction to the kitchen.

Loki watched her flit around the kitchen nervously. "Darling, why are you still worried? I think it is going swimmingly."

Stella pulled the cork out of a half full bottle of wine, poured herself a glass then went to re-cork it when she stopped and took a long swig right from the bottle. "It's just the way I get around my mom. She's great for the first half an hour then, just watch, she'll say something about my 'jiggly thighs and butt' and that I should lose some weight-" Loki was behind her suddenly, both his hands planted firmly on her ass.

"Those," he said quietly into her ear "are two of my favorite parts of you." He pulled away then without warning swatted her butt playfully.

"LOKI!" Stella shrieked pretending to be scandalized.

"I cannot be held responsible for my actions, my hands are acting of their own volition-" he smacked her other cheek then acted surprised. "See? Completely out of my control!" he teased her throughout the evening, but still defending her when her mother mentioned her extra weight saying that he thought she was perfect just the way she was.

Finally when they retired to the guest bedroom Stella crushed his waist in a massive hug. "Loki. Thank you! You were so great!"

He smiled down at her and ran his fingers gently through her hair as his other arm rested across her back. "It was my pleasure."

The next few days went surprisingly well; her mother seemed to really take a liking to Loki, telling him stories about when Stella was little while he helped her in the kitchen. Stella found herself wanting to draw more and more until finally she had dug out her old art supplies. But the only thing she really wanted to draw was Loki so that's what she did. After every day the stack of paper grew and Stella finally had to admit to herself that she had completely fallen head over heels in love with the God of mischief.

On Christmas Eve day Stella was looking through her drawings while Loki and Jeff were downstairs talking about various manly things when there was a soft knock on the open door. Stella looked up to see her mother smiling at her. It wasn't her usual mega-watt grin, but a truly contented, happy smile.

"Hey Punkin. Can I talk to you?" she said coming in and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Stella couldn't remember the last time her mother called her "Punkin" but let it go and joined her on the bed.

"Yeah mom?" Stella was slightly nervous but she wasn't sure why.

"I wanted to talk to you about Loki." Her mother hesitated keeping her eyes on her daughter's face.

"What about him?" Stella asked. She was confused to say the least.

"Well I just happened to notice that you're drawing again and all you ever seem to draw is him."

Her mother was being cautious? Since when did that happen? "Well yeah, I mean, Loki is gorgeous and I really love the lines of his face." Stella replied looking out the open door avoiding her mother's knowing gaze.

"Is that all you love? It seems like a lot more than just his lines." Stella looked back to the older woman and saw warmth in her face that put all her fears and suspicions to rest.

"It is more than just his lines mom…I'm in love with him." Stella whispered.

Linda smiled and wrapped Stella in her arms pulling her close. "I'm very happy because I think he loves you too."

"How do you know? How do _I_ know? I hate to say it but Loki is the God of lies, how do I know that he's being sincere? I…I'm scared, what if it turns out like last time? Or worse?" Stella snuggled into her mother's oversized sweater.

Linda shook her head then petted Stella's hair "Sweetheart, you have to let the past be in your past. What Ray did was wrong but it's over and you have to stop pushing men away because one jerk-off cheated on you."

"Yeah, he was a jerk. You're right, I should probably tell Loki…" she trailed off thinking of how he might react.

Linda squeezed her a little tighter then let go and left Stella to her thoughts.

* * *

A/N: OOOHHH the plot thickens! Reviews pls?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I think this is the shortest chapter of the whole story! but I do hope you like it! please review and I might upload another chapter later today!

* * *

Christmas came and went. Loki decided that he quite enjoyed the holiday with all of its little quirky traditions and the general happiness that every one shared. However two days after Christmas, on the 27th, it was time for Loki and Stella to leave and return to New York, hopefully the sensation surrounding her book will have died down and they would have a simple, fun New Year. But no such luck as the attention became even more concentrated on Loki and Stella's relationship and accusations started flying. Loki did his best to defend Stella whenever he could and eventually, after one rather nasty incident with a reporter being turned into a snake and Loki insisting he would turn back _eventually_, things started to quiet down.

The weeks rolled lazily by as Loki slowly became a steady fixture at SHIELD. People were starting to understand his sense of humor to a point where coffee cups exploding and computer mice being turned into actual mice garnered laughter instead of contempt for the trickster. As for Loki, despite it being 'all part of the plan', found himself enjoying them, as in the people, as well.

And in regards to the Stella front he would often find something in a window or on display that he thought she would like and would bring it home for her. He knew, logically, that this was part of the plan as well but that did not explain the sheer happiness that seemed to well up in his stomach at the sight of her face lighting up from whatever trinket he brought her that day. He also found himself going out of his way to find her something especially impressive if he had gone a few days without bringing her a gift and his nights were less consumed with planning his ultimate take over and more filled with 'foolish' ideas of what he could do for her next, even though he would never admit it, even to himself.

Loki, while he was looking for something to read since he had finished 'The Lord of the Rings', stumbled upon Stella's old and battered copy of 'The Complete Works of William Shakespeare'. The name rang a bell in the back of his mind and he seemed to remember her mentioning it a while ago. He hefted the large book up and grimaced slightly as the cover slid sideways across the pages, holding on by a thread or two. He sat on the couch and opened the book. After studying the table of contents for a moment he settled for a comedy then skimmed through the titles when one caught his eye "Much Ado About Nothing". He smiled at the thought, opening the book to the page and began to read.

Stella came home to find Loki sitting on the couch reading Shakespeare and positively giggling.

"So you finally found him huh?" She smiled as she set her purse and jacket down. Loki looked up at her slightly confused and she continued. "William Shakespeare. The Bard. Billy Shakes as Tony would call him. That's my old copy from college back when I was…a sophomore? The second year of college." Stella clarified. "Which one are you reading? Not Hamlet I hope or, heaven forbid: Macbeth…"

"Much Ado About Nothing. I must say it is quite amusing!" Loki said looking back down at the book.

"That's the first one you picked?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, it sounded…funny." Loki smiled at her then seeing her slightly confused face asked "Why?"

Stella smiled widely again and said "Well it's just 'Much Ado About Nothing' is my favorite Shakespearian play. It's kind of strange that you picked my favorite to read first. I've read it only a million times! I must have it memorized by now."

Loki smiled softly then went back to reading and the day passed.

It was a Saturday evening in mid March when there was a massive banging on their door.

Loki didn't even look up from his book when he said "It seems Thor has come to pay us a visit."

"BROTHER! LADY STELLA! I HAVE WONDERFUL NEWS!" Thor shouted at that moment through the door.

Stella opened the door as Loki tucked a bookmark between the pages of his current book, Pride and Prejudice (Stella had to threaten him to get him to read it) and stood up just in time to be crushed in a huge hug from Thor.

"Loki! Father is allowing you to return to Asgard!" Thor said after he had put Loki back on his feet.

Loki, looking slightly ruffled from being hug-attacked by Thor, said "Is that so? So soon?" brushing the non-existent wrinkles from the shirt he was wearing.

"Aye! The mortals have forgiven you very quickly. You see? They are not foul creatures as you once thought; they are full of forgiveness and compassion." Thor proclaimed.

Loki grimaced slightly at the mention of how he had felt about mortals…wait, no, STILL felt about mortals, right? Moving on. It wouldn't do to have Thor reminding everyone. "Yes Thor. I gathered that much seeing as they have pardoned me."

"Yes! And now you must return to Asgard!" Thor said grabbing Loki by the shoulders and shaking him probably a little more vigorously than he meant to. "I have come to retrieve you!" then he turned to Stella who had been attempting to look happy for Loki and said a little quieter "I am taking Jane along with me and I am sure she would be glad of the company in a strange new place."

She tried to hide the bright smile that slid onto her face "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"NON-SENSE!" Thor boomed and Stella thought she heard the windows rattle. "I'm sure mother and father would be happy to meet you."

Her smile was back and she agreed. Thor did not stay long after that, he left telling them that they would leave the next day around noon in New Mexico. The couple sat quietly on the couch, both thinking of the trip tomorrow but with wildly different feelings on the matter.

Stella was excited for the chance to study Asgard and maybe a little nervous…who was she kidding? She was terrified! She had been worried when Loki met her mother! And now she was going to a different realm and meeting a king AND a bunch of mythical gods who just so happened to really not like her boyfriend! This could turn out badly but she pulled herself up and decided that she was just going to be her normal, happy, sarcastic self and if they didn't like her well then that was just too bad!

Loki was feeling conflicted. He knew he should be happy that his plan had worked so well but the actual emotion was absent…strange. He felt almost guilty. He had used Stella, someone he had grown rather fond of over the past months. Upon thinking about it further he found that he actually _liked_ her. How very mortal of him. Even as he thought it, it held less venom than he had intended. But he also felt incredibly relieved that she would be coming with him. He had gotten so used to her presence that being without her felt very odd indeed. He decided that he would think on it further that night after Stella had gone to sleep.

~next day~

"Loki? What should I wear?" Stella had literally torn apart her closet looking for something that she thought might be appropriate. She had even called Jane but she was no help because she had no idea either.

"I am assuming the dress code will be formal but I do not think the all-father will judge you harshly if you do not show up in a ball gown." Loki's voice drifted lazily through the open bedroom door.

"Well at least I know what shoes I'm wearing." Stella muttered to herself pulling out the box that held the shoes Loki got her for her birthday. She had been saving them for a special occasion and this seemed like the perfect time to break out the big guns.

At long last, an hour before noon, Stella settled on a classic LBD or little black dress with a sweetheart neck line, cap sleeves and a fitted skirt. She dressed it up with an emerald necklace and matching bracelet Loki had gotten her, she was making a point of wearing his colors to clearly announce where her loyalties lay. She had done her make up before attempting to find a dress so she was pretty much ready.

"Okay. How do I look?" Stella asked nervously as she stepped out of the bedroom.

Loki had to consciously keep his jaw from dropping. She looked drop dead gorgeous! She turned so he could see all of her and Loki's eyes raked in the sight until they stopped on her shoes. The red soles that she had loved so much stuck out like a sore thumb.

'Easily remedied' Loki thought and wove a simple spell to change the red to a deep green. 'Perfect.'

"Stella darling…you look absolutely dazzling." He said standing from the couch then leaned in to kiss her when she abruptly turned her face so he caught her cheek.

"I don't want to mess up my lip stick." Stella chuckled lowly.

Loki pulled away and studied her face. She was already a lovely woman thanks to nature but the red lips and dark eye shadow brought her facial features to another level. Loki couldn't help the smile, she was perfect, and exactly what he needed.

"Are you ready then?" Loki asked her.

"Are you? You're not dressed or anything." Stella said looking at his slacks and casual button down.

"I'll dress when we get there." Loki said as if it were obvious.

Stella rolled her eyes dramatically "Alright, let's go."

The two of them materialized outside of Jane's trailer in New Mexico and were promptly ushered inside by Jane who was incredibly frazzled and commandeered Stella to help her dress and do her hair. The two brothers sat, cramped in the tiny breakfast nook, both being far too big for the space. Loki was much too tall and Thor being too big in general. The silence grew between them, getting more and more awkward by the second until Thor broke it saying how happy he was that Loki was coming home. Loki had to bite down the scathing response about him having no true home and replied that it would be nice to see Asgard again as a free citizen. The small talk continued until Jane and Stella retuned.

Loki spared a glance at Jane. He could still not understand why Thor had chosen her; she was nice looking he supposed but nothing out of the common way in her burgundy dress and black heels. Her brown hair done up in a simple bun. She was ordinary and bland when compared to Stella. Stella who was unique and different and for the first time Loki did not envy what Thor had for he had found something better.

Loki fought the grin that was desperately trying to make itself known and just waited for Jane and Thor to exit the trailer first before offering Stella his arm and following.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review so I can put up another chapter! :D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: YAY ASGARD! WOO!

* * *

Stella, needless to say, had never traveled by Bifrost before. So when she finally felt whole again she swayed a little before Loki grasped her firmly around the waist.

"Stella? Darling are you alright?" she heard Loki's voice drift through the fog in her brain. She smiled to herself at how sweet it was that he sounded worried.

"Loki if you had said it would be like that I would have taken some Dramamine or something." Stella kept her eyes closed; she didn't want her first view of Asgard and the legendary gatekeeper to be sloshing around with vertigo. "How's Jane?"

"She fares about as well as you although she has taken a seat on the floor." Loki sounded just slightly amused.

"Ha! I'm still standing." Stella shook her fist weakly in triumph and after taking a few deep breaths she stood on her own and opened her eyes.

The massive dome reminded her of a planetarium except she had never been in a gold plated planetarium before, she was actually quite sure that it would defeat the purpose. Heimdall, in his gold suit of armor, blended in so well that at first Stella didn't see him but when she did she was a little startled.

"Geez! I didn't even see him standing there!" Stella whispered to Loki.

"He does blend in quite well." Loki smirked.

Stella looked over at Jane who had stood up but was holding Thor's arm a little tighter than normal.

"Princes of Asgard, you have returned." Heimdall's deep, resonant voice bounced across the walls of the Bifrost.

"We have indeed!" Thor grinned widely then led the group to the opening on the other side of the dome.

Loki and Stella made to follow when Heimdall's voice stopped them for a moment. "Prince Loki."

Loki stiffened and turned slowly to face the gate keeper.

"You have done well on Midgard." It was rumored that Heimdall never smiled but Stella thought that she heard a tinge of happiness in his tone.

Stella turned to look at Loki who appeared mildly surprised then recovered his usual vaguely bored expression and said "I thank you Heimdall. Good day."

Stella stared, wide eyed, at Asgard through the opening in the Bifrost to the rainbow bridge. She took it all in and was almost overwhelmed by it. It was beautiful. As she looked she felt the fabric under her fingers shift to the familiar leather and metal so she turned and smiled at the official God of mischief, horns and all. His eyes shifted down toward her for a moment and he smirked back at her.

Stella returned the smirk then set her eyes forward saying softly "You know I love your helm…it gets me all hot and bothered."

"I am very aware of that fact my dear." Loki murmured back, staring forward as she was.

"Are you ready Loki?" even over the crashing water underneath them Loki could hear her little whisper and he could tell that it held much more meaning than her asking to start walking. Loki turned to face her again, searching her eyes for something, anything that would help him.

A gentle smile curved her lips and she said "I'll be right here." Then squeezed his arm where she had rested her hand.

Without warning Loki pressed his lips to hers, the kiss was almost frantic. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his chest then he straightened, lifting her off of her feet. Laughing, Stella broke the kiss, shouting his name and telling him that he had messed up her lipstick.

"Alright, let's go." She said when he had returned her to her feet only to pick her up again bridal style and began walking.

"Loki! What are you doing?!" Stella put up a marginal struggle, but she really did love it when Loki carried her places. Yeah, she was a little spoiled, so sue her!

"Surely you did not think I would allow you to walk the entire length of the bridge in eight hundred dollar shoes after you have traveled by Bifrost for the first time!" Loki said, feigning surprise.

Stella looked at the actual bridge for the first time and noticed just how long it was. "You're right. I'll stay up here for the time being." She said then slung her arm over his shoulders and watched the length of the bridge ever so slowly diminish.

Loki walked at a leisurely pace behind Thor, who also picked Jane up to save her feet from the walk. Loki shifted Stella slightly in his arms after a while and she looked back at him.

"I can walk from here if you want." Her voice was still quiet but held an underlying excitement.

"It is alright. Even once we get over land it is still a fair distance to the palace but you may walk from there if you wish." Loki sent her a sidelong glance and watched her smile.

"You take such good care of me." She said squeezing her arm around his shoulders in a semi-hug and kissing the bit of his cheek not covered by the helm.

They crossed over the shores and onto land when Loki set Stella down and she took his arm again. Thor and Jane followed suit. It wasn't long before people started becoming more frequent. Stella started to feel her nervousness come back. Loki was a prince, a fallen prince who just came back from exile and nobody here really liked him, but _still_, he was royalty. Who was she? No one, a simple mortal that happened to catch his attention. Loki felt her nerves and reached a hand over to lace their fingers together. He needed her just as much as she needed him. Stella smiled and stood a bit taller, her confidence returning full force.

Finally they reached the palace as the sun was just dipping below the horizon. Stella and Jane craned their necks this way and that to look at everything but were led on far too quickly to make any lasting impressions. They were led to a massive set of golden double doors, a guard on either side. Loki made to step in front of Thor to enter the throne room first when he felt the weight of Thor's hand on his shoulder.

"Not this time Loki. You are the guest of honor on this day." Thor said happily.

Loki could hardly believe it! Never, in all his life, had he been at the end of the entrance line, the main event, in Thor's place. He had always come in before Thor, his post as the second son but now…he didn't know how to feel so he decided for once to just not think about it and be happy. He could figure out the ulterior motive later.

Loki pulled Stella to the left of the doors so the crowd inside could not see them when Thor and Jane entered. He hugged her tightly and her hands fisted in his leather armor as the doors opened to thunderous applause and Thor and Jane stepped through.

"Loki I'm nervous." Her whisper muffled by his clothing after the doors closed.

"You will be wonderful. Just calm down, mother will love you."

Stella huffed out a laugh "I always knew you were a momma's boy."

Loki just shook his head then pulled away from her and taking both her hands in his, slowly, he kissed each one, never breaking eye contact. "Everything will be fine."

Stella studied his face for a second or two then raised an eyebrow "Don't give me that look with that helmet on." Then pulled him in a little closer, guiding his hands around her hips and whispered "If I was wearing panties they would be drenched. It's absolutely deadly."

"Stella." the warning in his tone was softened by a hint of lust.

"I know, I know. Save it for later." Stella pulled away from him and pouted dramatically.

"Prince Loki. It is time." One of the guards said quietly.

Loki stepped up behind the doors and arranged Stella on his right. She noticed that he consciously put her on his right, he was declaring that she was his right hand, Jane hadn't noticed that Thor had done this but Stella knew the significance and it made it that much more special to her. She gave Loki a quick reassuring smile then squared her shoulders repeating in her head 'I belong here.' Loki nodded telling the guards that they were ready and the doors swung open.

Loki was not sure what he had expected, probably whispers and sidelong glances, but definitely not the huge wave of sound that rolled over them. The people in the room were actually cheering for him? This was rather bizarre. He turned to Stella who was trying to hide her laughter before pulling on his arm to get him to start walking. After a moment he recovered himself and began the long walk to the throne.

Stella's hand tightened as the conversations started amongst the clapping. She heard women turn to their friends and ask who she was, if she was Midgardian, how she had ended up with Loki and various other questions but she simply kept walking and telling herself that she belonged there right by his side. Loki's stride was confident but Stella knew that he was not walking as fast as he normally would because of her and she silently thanked him for it. He heard the questions about Stella fly through the audience as well but paid them no mind, they would know soon enough.

Once they cleared the crowd Stella got her first full look at the throne that the All-father was sitting on. The thing was massive, all gold and, like everything in Asgard, incredibly ostentatious. Odin himself looked stern but there was softness behind his eyes that Stella presumed not everyone could see. He loved Loki; he just didn't know how to show it. This made sense to Stella, the Asgardian culture was likely very strict in its gender roles, the men were warriors and the women were mothers and healers. Loki was an anomaly because of his magic and thus did not fit into the regulated society, an outcast. It was good to see that she had gotten something right in her book.

To Odin's right was a very pretty older woman who Stella had to assume was Odin's wife, Frigga. She smiled softly at Loki and then met Stella's eyes, she felt suddenly exposed but weirdly content with that as long as it was with Frigga. Apparently approving of her after a moment Frigga smiled at Stella who eagerly returned it.

On Odin's left along the stairs stood the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, Stella was a historian; she knew very well who they were. Sif was on the step closest to Odin; Stella could still tell that Sif, as hard as she tried, did not want Loki back at all. The distrust practically radiated off her even though she was smiling. Hogun was two steps down from her; Stella had not read much on him, only that he was known as Hogun the grim and she could see why. Another two steps and there stood Fandral attempting to live up to his title and be very dashing once he caught sight of Stella. And last but _certainly_ not least Volstagg, Stella had never heard his title but she was sure it was something to the effect of Volstagg the rotund. He actually reminded her of Santa; he was so happy and had a huge bushy beard.

Finally off to the side of the stairs on Odin's right stood Thor and Jane who looked incredibly relieved. Apparently everything had gone well like Stella knew it would.

Stella and Loki stopped at the edge of the steps up to the throne. Stella watched Loki out of the corner of her eye for a cue on what to do but he stood motionless. After a moment of silence a small smile quirked the sides of Odin's mouth.

"I am truly happy to see you Loki." Odin's voice was quiet and gravelly with age and authority but Stella could hear the fatherly affection underneath.

Stella felt Loki tense and she reached her right hand over and placed it on his arm along with her left.

"I am happy to be back." Loki's tone was stiff and formal but it was a start.

"I see you have brought a Lady with you. Will you not introduce her?" Odin said a little louder so that the room could hear.

"This is Rochelle Estella Hoffstead, a Historian on Midgard."

Odin leaned forward "A professional scholar…"

Stella could feel Odin searching her but she would not be afraid, she gathered her courage and stared straight back.

After a few seconds Odin's tiny smile replaced the hard line his mouth had been and he leaned back "She suits you well Loki."

Frigga stood and descended the steps quickly. Stella took a step away from Loki to make room for the obvious mom hug that was coming. And she was so right, Loki was such a momma's boy. He hugged Frigga tightly and was reluctant to let her go. They shared a few whispered words until Frigga sent Stella a delighted smile and before she knew it Stella was wrapped in the taller woman's arms.

"Oh! Uhhh." Stella mumbled, not really sure what to do when being hugged by a queen.

Frigga pulled away from Stella and held both of her hands in hers and smiled warmly down at her. Stella felt the blush rise in her face until Loki's cool hand rested on the small of her back.

"Mother this is Stella." Loki said quietly.

Frigga smiled a little wider "You are very welcome here Stella Hoffstead." Her voice was gentle and lulling.

"Thank you." Stella was in just a little bit of shock but she seemed to cover it well.

Frigga ascended the stairs again and took her seat as Odin stood to address the room full of people.

"Loki is here by returned his title of Prince of Asgard. The punishment is fulfilled, Midgard has forgiven him and so shall you. Let us move forward and not dwell in the past." As he spoke he was solemn and it was obvious there was no room for argument. He paused for his words to sink in before continuing "and now I do believe a celebration is in order, to the banquet hall."

The joy of the spectators shook the windows at this announcement and the room swiftly emptied. The banquet hall was loud and boisterous. Loki had never really liked these parties but he knew that he had to at least be present for a little while seeing as he had a guest and had to conduct proper introductions. Loki followed Thor to Sif and the Warriors which were the closet he had to friends here in Asgard, THAT was saying something since they weren't particularly fond of him, nor he of them but he knew Stella would want to meet them.

"Loki!" Of course it would be Fandral who spoke first. "Would you do us the honor of introducing us to your stunning lady friend?"

Loki gave a short nod "This is Rochelle Estella Hoffstead."

"Just Stella is fine Loki." Stella smiled and held out her hand.

Fandral seized her appendage and planted a far from just friendly kiss on her knuckles. "Lady Stella, an absolute pleasure! I am…"

"Fandral the Dashing of the Warriors Three." Stella finished for him.

Instead of being offended at being cut off, Fandral looked ecstatic at the fact that she knew him already. "I see that my reputation has preceded me!" he said, preening slightly.

"Don't let it go to your head; I'm not sure it could fit." It slipped out before she could stop it.

A booming laugh stopped her from apologizing "So, Loki Silvertongue has finally found a woman with wit to match his own. Well met Lady, I trust you know me as well?" Volstagg stepped up and took her hand from Fandral, kissing it in a much more appropriate manner.

"Indeed I do Volstagg. It is lovely to meet you." Stella's smile widened at the large man. He released her hand saying that he was 'quite famished' and headed toward the food.

Hogun dropped into a low bow knowing he did not have to say a word then straightened watched her nod a greeting back, paused for a moment then excused himself.

Sif was last to come forward, her smile was friendly enough but it did not quite reach her eyes.

"Lady Sif, it's really an honor to meet you." Stella returned the nod of greeting that seemed customary for two women. She was trying to be as friendly as possible since she already knew that Sif hated Loki.

"I am honored to meet the woman who managed to help Midgard forgive Loki so quickly." Her voice was tight along with her posture; it was painfully obvious that she was lying through her teeth. She excused herself abruptly and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, that was a little rude." Stella said under her breath but decided that if Sif didn't like her than that was just fine with her.

Now that meeting everyone was over with Stella felt much better and it was time for her to actually enjoy herself. The evening passed by quickly and Stella became more and more anxious to get Loki alone. It was those damned horns, they were just so sexy! She couldn't help it! She did everything she could to get her point across without just blurting 'I want you to bend me over this table and fuck me like an animal right here, right now!' but none of it seemed to work! So finally she decided to pull out all the stops and agreed to dance with Fandral who had been asking her 'for the honor' every song.

She played the innocent card "Well I'm afraid I've never been any good at dancing, could you teach me?" she said just loud enough so Loki could hear and batting her eye lashes.

Loki had to hold back a smirk, of course he knew what she was doing she had been fairly obvious but something just did not sit right with him when she had actually said she would dance with Fandral. Watching another man hold Stella even if it was just a dance was…unpalatable. Could he possibly be jealous?

'No, of course not, that's absurd…' Loki thought until something caught his eye. 'Fandral is trying to touch…do not even try it…one more inch, I _dare_ you!...Oh! Fandral, say your prayers. You, sir, are dead where you stand!'

Loki began to march forward to forcefully separate that handsey fool from Stella when she caught sight of him and grinned evilly. She broke away from Fandral and practically skipped toward him.

Looping her arm through his she tugged him toward the doors of the hall and whispered "Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" her plan had worked perfectly and now she just had to sit back and enjoy the spoils.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! :D


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Something SEXY this way comes! TWO sex scenes in ONE chapter! have fun! :D

* * *

Loki tugged Stella out of the Banquet Hall, not even saying his 'good evening's like a good prince would. Stella was ecstatic; she practically skipped along behind him as he led her down a series of hallways. Loki was not angry, he was actually quite happy for a reason to leave, a very enjoyable reason to boot. He looked back at Stella and she seemed even more elated than he did when something caught his eye. Fandral was following them! Loki smirked, it was too good! To have a woman who completely ignored Fandral, the man it was rumored could get any woman into bed, for him: Loki! How wonderful!

Loki quickened his pace, turned an abrupt corner and pushed Stella's back forcefully into the wall, kissing her roughly. She moaned and fought back fiercely, hooking a leg over his hip grinding her crotch into the swiftly growing bulge in the front of his trousers. Loki smirked into her lips when he heard the sharp intake of breath as Fandral turned the corner and hid again.

Loki pulled back just enough so he could speak "My rooms are just at the end of the next hall way."

"Well then get your sexy ass moving or we might cause a scandal if we stay on this wall much longer." Stella panted.

Loki grabbed her wrist and almost dragged her down the hall, smiling as Fandral gave chase. Loki careened around the corner, just barely dodging a female servant and laughed when Stella yelled back to her that they were 'in a hurry to get laid'. He recognized the ornate door to his room and slowed just a little before twisting the handle harshly and pushing Stella into the darkened chamber. He waited for a second until Fandral came around the corner and Loki caught his eye, grinning triumphantly as Fandral realized that Loki had known the whole time. The moment was made that much better when he felt Stella's warm finger wiggle its way into his high collar and, tugging, urged him to join her in the room. Fandral was forgotten as the door shut heavily.

The fire place sprang to life, lighting the room in a flickering, orange glow. The room seemed almost alive with the shadows dancing across the walls. In front of the fireplace stood a comfortable looking chair with a large side table, across the room in the far corner was a massive bed and next to it, spanning the rest of the wall was a huge window, complete with a bench under the sill so you could sit and look out. Stella was curious what the view looked like so she sauntered over and peered out at what looked like the royal gardens. She leaned closer, her hands on the window sill to get a better view but it was so dark that she could hardly see anything. She sighed as she concluded she would have to wait till morning and made to stand up except her hands were stuck where they were.

Stella was confused for only a second before she smiled, knowing exactly what had happened. Arching her back and spreading her feet apart she turned to see Loki watching her intently. She felt the rush as his golden horns glittered menacingly and his eyes looked almost black in the low light of the fire place. He looked dangerous, he _was_ dangerous, but that was why she ached for him. She craved the treacherous touch of his fingers and the poison of his lips, the high she got from him was unlike anything she had experienced before and she was addicted.

He advanced on her slowly, dominant and predatorily as she stood rooted to the spot by both magic and her own lust. The pinpoints of pressure, as he walked two fingers lazily up her spine, sent goose bumps down her arms. Loki grasped the tiny zipper that ran the length of her back and gently dragged it down letting the dress slide further away from her skin, the sleeves slipping off her shoulders and skimming down to her elbows. The tip of a single finger nail meandered its way back up her spine, bumping over every vertebra until his hand came to rest holding the back of her neck with his willowy fingers. Her adrenaline spiked at his dominant hold on her and she willingly submitted, bowing her head to show him. He was in control this time; she wouldn't have it any other way.

Loki hummed his approval and stepped back to admire her. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, still wearing her heels and the tight skirt rode up just a little more, exposing another inch or two of her milky white thighs. He was on her again, two cool hands pushing her skirt up and over her hips torturously slow. The cold sting of the metal that framed his jaw surprised her as he pressed a soft kiss to the small of her back. He stepped away again lifting his hands to take off the helm.

"No!" Stella's voice cut through the silence and he looked back to her. "Leave them on, Loki. The horns, they're so sexy." Her eyes were drowned in lust and her tone trembled as she watched him over her shoulder.

After short consideration he smirked lightly at her and said "I would have you call me 'my lord', instead of by name."

She couldn't have cared less "Yes, anything, my lord! Just please, leave the helm." She pleaded.

"Very well." He murmured and vanished his armor so he was only clothed from the waist down.

His hands cradled her hips as he peppered feather light kisses over her back, slowly moving up until he was folded over her but not touching. Arching her back up to finally get skin to skin contact earned her a sharp spank against the top of her left thigh.

"Please accept my apologies my lord." She whispered, falling into the role a little too easily.

"You are forgiven." The brush of his cool breath against her neck made the fine hairs stand on end.

Without warning Stella felt the harsh scrape of his teeth against the delicate skin over her rushing pulse. It was breathtakingly primal and wild for Loki who was always the epitome of civilized culture. Her arousal was mind numbing and she couldn't take it any longer.

"Loki! Oh, Loki, please. I need you- OH!" another slap resounded around the darkened room.

His voice was quiet and hotly ominous "You will address me by my title, mortal."

She shuddered for a moment then recovered herself saying "Of course, I am sorry my lord. But please…"

He pushed his clothed erection against her, grinding into her ass. "Please what?" his demand was breathy, letting on that he enjoyed this game as much as she did.

"Please my lord, I beg of you, take me!" she whimpered, arching wantonly against him.

"Excellent." He purred into her ear then stood again, untying the laces on his trousers he pulled out his hard member, giving it a few strokes as she watched with hungry eyes.

He teased her wet opening with the head he grinned deviously "Is this what you want?" How he loved toying with her, he would never tire of it.

"Yes my lord!" her arms quaked with the anticipation, trying so hard not to move lest he decide to torture her longer for her presumption.

He thrust home in one fluid movement. The sudden shift ripped a pleasured scream from her and a loud groan from him. She was fantastically tight; they had completely skipped the foreplay and the friction was so deliciously hot. Stella felt herself stretch, borderline painfully, to accommodate him but the slight burn was incredibly satisfying. They held still for a moment before Loki leaned over her again, placing his hands on the sill as well, effectively caging her under him.

"Now." the command was obvious in his voice "Fuck yourself on my cock."

Stella could have cum right then, just from hearing those words spoken in his voice in that way. The involuntary clench of her passage sent a clear message and she tried to calm down so she would last at least a little longer.

"I am waiting." Loki drawled almost sounding bored but there was a hint of impatience.

Stella nodded and leaned forward. A little hiss escaped from her as she pulled off of him then thrust her hips back. As she gained a decent pace he watched, fascinated. Stella was starting to break a sweat; now that she had gotten over the initial stretch her enthusiasm grew and she was really starting to enjoy this. His hand felt icy when he placed it on the back of her neck again and stood the other resting coolly on her hip but the cold was welcome and she rolled her hips to thank him. Finally she got a response from him! His hips surged forward, the angle hitting her perfectly and she groaned noisily into the window. His fingers tightened and he was once again in complete control.

He drove into her, setting a cruel pace but she loved it. She chanced a glance over her shoulder and Loki allowed it. He looked every inch the royalty he was. Stella never realized that looking regal while screwing someone through a wall could be so easy, but then again, it was Loki doing it. She watched his toned stomach flex with every thrust and noticed the soft sheen of sweat that covered his alabaster skin. Her eyes flicked to his face, his control was slipping. Even though his lips were tight the indent on the left side told her that he was biting down, trying so hard to keep his indifferent façade. She had to make him lose his cool, that was the only way she would get what she wanted from him: an all-out fuck fest of epic proportions.

On the next thrust she pushed back. Loki's eyes snapped open and Stella felt his hand constrict even further around her neck. Her pulse quickened and bumped against his finger tips, she knew he could feel it and she gasped as the next shove of his hips shook her violently. He was almost where she wanted him. She made every noise she possibly could, egging him on constantly.

Loki groaned at the sounds he loved hearing from her. He wanted to see her face, that face she made when she came undone. A little reluctantly he pulled out of her fully, cancelled the spell holding her hands to the sill and nearly ripped her dress over her head. He then flipped her over and roughly entered her again. The wooden sill was digging uncomfortably into her back but she wasn't present enough to care. She wrapped her legs around his waist and braced her forearms on the wood.

Loki let out a frustrated grunt, the angle wasn't right, it was too shallow. Without even thinking he grabbed her right leg, dislodging it from around his waist and threw her ankle over his shoulder. Slamming into her again their two blissful moans mingled in the humid air of the room. He couldn't hide his pleasure any longer, he watched her with unconcealed avarice. His right hand had taken up its place on the back of her neck, the other rested on her right thigh. Her lustful blue eyes met his clouded green telling him she was close.

Stella watched him with glossy eyes, he was truly magnificent. The horns shone and glistened, she had to touch them, consequences be damned! She reached out her right hand and snatched the closest column of gold. She shivered at the feel of it, the seam dug into her hand and the cold metal shocked her overheated system. Oh, but they were gorgeous on him!

One final touch "My lord will you rule me? Be my King?" She whispered and saw the lights flash in his eyes. That's what she had been waiting for! He rammed into her with reckless abandon, not even controlling his strength for her mortal body.

He leaned forward and pulling her closer with the hand at her neck "Again." His voice had lost all smoothness; it was hard and gravelly with pure unchecked passion.

"Be my King Loki." her tone pitched at the vicious assault on her body, driving her pleasure higher.

The sweat ran down his neck "Scream it for me." He growled through his teeth, his rhythm was frantic as he pounded into her.

Her thighs shook; she was right on the edged when she threw her head back and screamed for all of Asgard to hear "LOKI IS MY KING!"

Lips crashed against hers, stifling his shuddering groans as he came inside her. He ground his pelvic bone into her clit and she followed him into orgasm a moment later.

Loki and Stella sagged slightly as they came down. Loki pulled his lips away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Stella's, both panting heavily. After a time Stella lifted her other hand to Loki's helm and gently lifted it off his head, setting it down on the bench next to them. She threaded her fingers through his damp hair and held him there. Once their breathing slowed Loki eased himself out of her and then let her leg down off of his shoulder. On unsteady legs he carried her over to the bed a few paces away vaguely registering the sounds of her shoes falling off onto the floor as he moved and nearly collapsed on top of her; luckily they were more or less laying the correct way.

Pulling her close to his chest Loki could feel sleep closing in on him and absently toed off his boots and trousers. It had been a rough day.

Stella chuckled lowly then said "Ya' know, if this is the result, I might have to make you jealous more often. Maybe _accidentally_ drop something in front of everyone then bend at the waist to pick it up."

He tightened his hold on her, playing along "you try my patience. Believe me when I say that I am the only being entitled to that sight."

She smiled again and looked up at him from where she was snuggled against his chest. "We should really do this whole role playing thing again, it was totally hot."

"I enjoyed it as well but for now it is time to sleep." Loki said through a yawn.

~Next Day~

Stella woke up to the sun shining brightly into the room. She groaned, rolled over to block out the light then immediately regretted it. It reminded her of the first time they had ever slept together except way worse. Her back hurt so bad, her thighs ached and her feet were massively sore.

"Ow…" she whined.

"I have injured you again it seems." Loki said from somewhere in front of her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you really don't have to apologize? I _always_ ask for it." Stella responded groggily. "Besides you always fix me the next day. That's more than most women get after… something like that."

She watched him grin deviously out of one cracked eye. Loki sat up and stretched out his long limbs. Stella's one eye widened slightly and appraised him. How many times could she say it? Loki was totally sexy.

He leaned back down on an elbow and said "I'll go run us a bath. I'll heal you there."

Stella couldn't argue with that! She snuggled under the blankets making a contented humming sound letting him know that she liked his idea. She dozed off, drifting in and out of consciousness pleasantly until she felt her body being gently lifted out of the bed.

She smiled "You know, I really love it when you carry me places. It makes me feel spoiled."

"Then I shall have to endeavor to do it less, so the novelty of it will not wear out too prematurely." Loki teased her.

He carried her into a surprisingly modern bathroom. Sure there wasn't a shower or anything but there was running water and a toilet that flushed and everything! The bath looked amazing! More like a hot tub than a traditional bath tub. But she figured it had to be pretty big to fit Loki since he was so tall. Loki just climbed the three shallow steps and carried her into the bath with him. He sat and situated her so she was leaning back on his chest between his long legs. The temperature was perfect and at this moment Loki could do no wrong. Stella sighed, relaxing fully into him and the water. The heat of the healing magic was familiar and welcome. She could almost fall asleep right then. She absently brushed her palms on the outside of his thighs that caged her hips and legs, noting that even in the steaming bath they were still several degrees cooler than the water.

"Loki?" she murmured. "I really like the fact that you are cold all the time. I can never get too hot around you. It's nice." She felt his reaction and immediately regretted saying anything. How could she have been so stupid? She knew he was a frost giant and it was a _very_ sensitive issue for him but she had said something like that? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Loki hesitated "You…it does not bother you?"

Stella jumped at the chance to redeem herself "Not at all. I like it."

Loki considered for a minute or two before he asked "I am curious why you have not asked to see my Jötunn form. Will you enlighten me?"

Stella's answer was out before she realized it. "Because it doesn't matter to me. Loki is Loki no matter what he looks like." She paused then continued "and I knew that you would probably react negatively because of the history attached to it so I figured that I would let you be the you that you want to be…if that makes any sense…"

Loki gently turned her face so he could see her "You truly do not mind?" he was incredibly skeptical, not because he didn't believe her, he was afraid that she was actually telling the truth.

Stella sighed defeated before turning to face him fully, straddling his legs. Taking his face in both her hands she kissed him tenderly. "Loki, I love you." Pausing to let that sink in, then she continued "I love you for you. It's not a matter of skin color or species. I love being around you because you make me laugh, you make me feel better when I'm upset and apparently you also make me wax poetic about how great you are. I don't care if you're not a full blooded Asgardian, or short for a frost giant or a little bit of an outcast. Those things are just things that make Loki: Loki. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Stella watched him for a reaction but when she got none she went on "And that is why I won't pressure you about your Jötunn form. I'll be perfectly happy to wait until you are comfortable enough to show me yourself or if you decide that you don't want to show me at all. Either way is fine with me. Just don't expect me to go running for the hills just cuz you change color, you're stuck with me."

Loki had been prepared for this, or so he thought. It was part of the plan that she fall in love with him; it wasn't planned that he would feel quite as strongly toward her when she finally did confess it to him. He wasn't going to say that he loved her too because that's ludicrous but he couldn't deny that he was fond of her, overly fond of her, it was a precarious position on his part. He had come to a decision during her speech but he couldn't help the apprehension.

Stella saw the flicker of a conclusion steal over his face before he looked off to the side, in an attempt to avoid her gaze. She reached a hand out to turn him when she saw it, the cobalt blue seeping over his skin. She watched, fascinated as the color took over his whole body and raised markings over his face, chest and arms popped up. When the shift ended she noticed his, now red, eyes flick to her face to catch her reaction before he cast them down again. He looked almost fearful of her response. In all honesty, Stella couldn't see that much of a difference; she could still tell it was Loki. His eyes held the same open swirling emotions red, as they did when they were the familiar vibrant green. His face was relatively untouched barring the blue and raised markings. All in all he was still her Loki just with a revised map and more bumps for her to memorize, like Loki 2.0!

Fearlessly she reached out a hand, trusting that Loki had done some sort of magic to keep her hand from freezing off. Her fingers made contact and she knew she was lost; his skin was even softer, if that was possible and cold but not overly so. She had thought it would feel rough and thick but apparently not. She couldn't stop touching him. Her finger tips ran over his face, both her palms dragged down his chest and her hands brushed over his arms attempting to memorize the elegant lines that swirled over his skin. She noticed him watching her and she reluctantly tore her eyes from his gorgeous body to stare back at him.

After a moment she said "I don't know what the hell they're smoking here in Asgard but I don't want any of it! You, Loki, are one sexy frost giant!"

Loki looked dumbfounded. Really, he could not think of one thing to say! Luckily he didn't really have to because her lips collided with his a moment later. She pushed herself as close as she could to him, her breasts rubbing up against his chest, the lower temperature and the ridges of the markings causing her nipples to pucker.

"Oh god Loki, I'm so happy you healed me because shit is about to go down!" she whispered against his lips.

"Wait…Stella… Darling I…I can't…not like this…" Loki managed to get out between kisses.

She pulled away, panting slightly "Why not?"

"Because I look like this." Was his answer.

Stella could have hit him. "Loki, I was not raised with the same hatred for Frost Giants as you. Therefore I don't have the same perspective on them as you because this right here," she gestured to him as a whole "is totally turning me on."

Loki looked to the side as if considering her words then hesitantly leaned up toward her, offering a kiss, wondering if she would take it. And she did, ravenously. Her right hand slipped between them and grasped the half-hard flesh between his legs and he gasped against her lips.

"Ooh! Extra ridges down here too? Lucky me!" her tone was saucy and playful. After a few more kisses she asked "Can I see you?"

Loki was confused for a second before he realized what she had asked. He nodded and climbed out of the tub. She followed quickly and when he turned she was already on her knees in front of him, licking her lips and languidly tracing the markings around his hips.

Stella smiled up at him "And I thought you were gorgeous before…silly me!" and before he could reply she sucked his suddenly full erection into her mouth. His head slammed back into the wall at the abrupt sensation. She pulled her mouth off him with a 'pop', he was cold, tasted like snow and something else she couldn't quite name but couldn't get enough of. She went back to work on his member. After a little while she coaxed him down onto the floor with her. He still looked unsure as he sat plastered against the wall.

Stella pouted overdramatically "Aww, Loki. You're not scared of little old me are you?" she crawled sensually over his legs to straddle his lap.

"Of course not. But I do not believe you understand the magnitude of the situation." Loki cursed how his voice came out breathy.

Stella smirked and palmed his erection again "Oh really? Please enlighten me on the _magnitude_ of the situation." She gave him a hard tug, getting wetter at the feeling of the extra ribbing of him sliding through her hand, as she emphasized the word causing him to screw his eyes shut.

"This is dangerous. I am a frost giant-"

She never let him finish "You've always been a frost giant and you've always been dangerous. I don't see the difference between the other times and now. You won't freeze me, I'm touching you as we speak!" she argued valiantly while jerking him off.

Loki couldn't remember his contention so he decided to, as Stella would say: 'fuck it' and growled "Fine! Have it your way."

She moved quicker than he had expected "I intend to." She whispered then impaled herself on him.

Her surprised and pleasured scream echoed around the walls of the bathroom. The cold sensation was entirely foreign to her but incredibly erotic at the same time not to mention the extra ridges were doing wonders for her. She never paused though as she rode him hard. His finger nails dug into her hips trying to slow her down and speed her up at the same time.

"St-Stella." he whispered into her hair.

She pulled back, bracing her hands behind her on his knees; her grin was prominent on her lips. He felt her thighs start to shake around his hips then found himself, quite suddenly, on his back. Her hands were pressed firmly to his chest as her hips slammed down hard onto his.

"Good gods, woman!" Loki ground out through his teeth.

"Consider this pay back for last night! Oh Loki! Oh god!" Stella was so close. She opened her eyes and met fiery red and her orgasm broke over her.

Her hips didn't stop moving and she rode out her climax on him, squirming and twisting and screaming and writhing above him. Suddenly cold air hit his organ as she pulled off of him. He was about to protest before he was engulfed in another familiar heat. He looked down to see her head bob over him. He let his head fall back and just enjoyed the sensation. She sucked him zealously, humming around him. It wasn't long before he released down her throat.

She smacked her lips and grinned triumphantly at him before she said "I'm still hungry."

* * *

A/N: REVIEW! I'd love to hear what you think :D


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I just got super excited because I just figured out how I'm going to end this story (I almost always have no idea until I get there) YAY! Enjoy the randomness!

* * *

Over an hour later Loki and Stella lazily walked into the dining hall to breakfast already under way.

"Brother! Lady Stella! How are you on this fine morning?" Thor shouted.

"Quite well Thor." Loki answered curtly, pulling out Stella's chair for her before sitting in his own across the table. Thor and Jane were sitting facing each other as well and Stella sat next to Jane.

Jane leaned over and whispered to Stella "You didn't come to our room last night."

"We had a room?" Stella tried to keep her voice down, then after Jane nodded she continued "They want you and me to share a room when we are here with our 'boyfriends'?" Stella whispered back.

"Well yeah, I mean we have to keep up some sort of appearance of virtue. It's only proper." Jane sounded slightly panicked.

"What virtue? I haven't had my virtue intact since I was 16! I'm a fully grown woman not some blushing virgin wannabe." Stella stopped her rant abruptly when she noticed that the entire table had gone quiet and everyone was staring at her except for Loki who was desperately attempting to hide his laughter in his napkin. 'No going back now.' Stella thought and sat up a little saying "Well it's the truth." Then went back to her plate.

A few moments passed before an unlikely person broke the silence "Did I not tell you that she suits Loki well? Her blunt honesty is a perfect foil to him." Odin's voice cracked through the hushed air.

Breakfast continued and soon enough Thor and Loki (mostly Thor) decided to give Jane and Stella a proper tour of the palace. Thor had taken charge and led them out to the practice arena where the Warriors Three and Lady Sif were already started with their training for the day.

"Lady Stella! You are looking particularly radiant today!" Fandral simpered into the back of her hand.

"That's strange; I barely got any sleep last night." She said smiling over at Loki. "Oh, that reminds me, I never did get a chance to thank you for the dance. It was very… compelling." Stella didn't even try to hide the smirk when she said it. She smiled again then pinched Fandral's cheek softly "I really do mean it: _Thank you._"

Fandral glanced at Loki then back to Stella and for the first time in many long years, he blushed.

"Darling." Loki's voice cut through the tension. "Could I interest you in a tour of the library?"

Stella grinned over at him; his eyes were brightly blazing, clearly portraying what he was thinking of and it was _not_ a tour of the library. "Oh! You know me so well!" she giggled, latching onto his arm and they disappeared.

Fandral stood somewhat dumbstruck, looking at the place where Loki and Stella had been a moment before. Needless to say, he was not used to women so blatantly rejecting him for another, especially LOKI of all men! Could a woman of her caliber and beauty really be satisfied with the black sheep of Asgard? Was it possible? No, no it was not! He would have her, one way or another.

Loki and Stella appeared between the old stacks of the ancient library. She barely had time to look around before Loki pushed her back against the shelves and sealed his mouth with hers. Finally she pulled away from him for air.

"That man is an absolute idiot if he thinks I'm going to leave you for him!" she panted into his lips.

"Truly, you would have me over him?" Loki asked just so he could hear her answer.

"Of course. Blondes aren't really my thing. Now, no more talking, I enjoy the other uses of your silver tongue far more." her dark smile widened as he answered.

"As you wish." And sank to his knees, he had long ago decided he really didn't mind kneeling just for her.

Fandral had promptly excused himself from training that day, pretending to chase after a young woman he had seen gathering herbs. However he passed her by and entered the palace. Following the hallways, he walked the unfamiliar path to the library. It was entirely possible that he would not find them there but he had to know if…he just had to know.

The old doors were heavy and they creaked when he pushed one open just enough to sneak through. The library seemed quiet enough; he crept over to the shelves and froze when he heard a feminine groan. That was quite possibly the most delectable sound he had ever heard. His pants tightened and broke him out of his trance. His steps were light and quick as he searched for the elusive couple. Stella's moaning became clearer and Fandral could begin to make out what she was saying and for the second time that day he blushed! Never, had he heard such filthy words spill from a woman's lips.

"Ohh, yeah Loki! Suck it harder, come on! I wanna cum all over that silver tongue of yours! Oh yes! Fuck me with it. Harder! God I love it!"

Fandral peeked out from his hiding place and the sight was nothing like he was expecting! The woman was indeed formidable if she could get the arrogant second prince of Asgard on his knees, worshipping her center like a starving man would a feast. Her far thigh was propped up on his shoulder, giving Fandral a perfect view of what was happening between her legs. Her hips undulated slowly, riding Loki's face and her hands gripped one of the shelves behind her, she was gorgeous before but the sight of her lost in pleasure was indescribable. She continued her filthy rant as Loki ravenously devoured her as if she was the most exquisite thing he had ever tasted.

'She most likely is.' Fandral's brain quipped unhelpfully.

He watched, mesmerized, as one of her hands laced through jet black hair and pulled Loki's face from between her legs. Fandral suppressed a groan when he saw the juices from her arousal drip down Loki's chin and neck then she leaned in and slurped the evidence from the alabaster skin. Just then, Loki's green eyes cracked open and swiveled right to him. Fandral couldn't help the stab of fear that sliced through his gut but Loki only smirked.

"Stella, darling. We have company." Loki's voice was smooth as dark chocolate when he spoke.

Stella detached her mouth from his neck and looked up with lust-clouded eyes and smiled. "Perhaps he wants to join us." Her sultry amusement carried through her words.

"Perhaps he does. However, unfortunately, I do not share well." Loki stood and his smile turned feral before he said "But he is welcome to watch."

Fandral couldn't believe what he was hearing! Were they serious? If they were could he even do it?

"Mmmm, oh Loki you're so _bad_. Look you've stunned him speechless." Stella laughed before Fandral ducked back behind the book shelf and his footsteps were running away.

Loki's mock frown covered his face when Fandral ran "It really is a shame; I was hoping to show you off for a bit longer. We did not even get to the best part." Loki's expression instantly brightened. "Oh well, more for me." And pulled her down to the floor with him.

"Stella! Stella! Are you in there? Answer the door Stella!" Jane's voice was muffled through the wood of Loki's bedroom door. The incessant knocking had woken the sleeping couple and Stella pulled the sheet with her to the door.

"Stella I have to tell- oh…I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Jane said taking in the sheet and Stella's less-than-perfect hair.

"No, we were actually just sleeping. Give me a minute to get dressed then I'll kick Loki out and we can talk." Stella said and Jane agreed. Stella closed the door and looked back to Loki.

"You are going to 'kick me out' of my own room?" Loki didn't bother looking at her.

Stella just smiled and crawled up the bed, letting the sheet fall from her body. "No, I'm going to get you to do what I want by making you a deal."

"Ah, bribery, always a good choice. And how do I know that I can trust you to keep said deal?" Loki countered.

Stella just smiled then straddled his lap "Only one of us in this room is known as the God of Lies and it isn't me."

Loki couldn't help his wide smile "Well played my dear. So what is the offer?"

"How does a strip tease and a roll of bondage tape sound?" Stella said as she wove her fingers through his hair.

Loki considered, then countered "I would like gagging privileges."

"Hmmm, what with?"

"The tape or something else of my own design, no rope or fabric…this time." Loki's smile was borderline sadistic.

Stella paused for a moment before giving her answer "Deal."

"Deal." He replied then lifted her off of his lap and dressed them both with a snap of his fingers. "I will be with my brother when you are finished." He said then opened the door for Jane before leaving.

"So Jane, what's up?" Stella said after she and Jane sat in the chairs in front of the fire place.

"Well, I have some news and I wanted to tell you myself before you hear it from someone else." Jane looked nervous and Stella started feeling a little uneasy before Jane's smile cracked and she said "Thor and I are engaged!" she held out her left hand displaying a massive ring.

"Oh my god Jane! Oh my god! When did this happen?" Stella stared at the over-the-top ring. It definitely fit into the crazy Asgardian décor.

"Just today! Thor took me horseback riding and we stopped next to this little stream and it was beautiful Stella! He told me that he was so happy that it was me that ran him over and that I made him a better man then he got down on his knee and pulled out the ring! Stella it was perfect!" Jane ran out of breath she was so excited.

"That's so great Jane! Congrats!" Stella hugged Jane.

When she pulled away and sat back down Stella could see that Jane was hesitating. "What else Jane?"

Jane tapped her fingers together awkwardly before saying "I want you to be my maid of honor...I don't have that many friends besides you and Darcy and-" Jane was cut off by Stella hugging her again.

"Of course I'll be your maid of honor!" Stella smiled into the hug.

"Well that's good because Thor is gonna ask Loki to be his best man and it would be a little awkward if either of you had to walk with someone else." Jane giggled after Stella released her. "Darcy is coming up tonight too so we'll all be together before the wedding."

"Whoa! Rewind, when is the wedding?" Stella had thought she heard that Darcy was coming up tonight for the wedding which meant it was fairly soon.

"Oh…I guess I forgot that part, she's coming up because the wedding is in three days."

"WHAT?! Three days?! That's…three days from now! How the fuck are you going to plan a wedding in three days?" Stella could hardly believe it.

"Well apparently one of Frigga's favorite pass times is to plan her son's weddings. Loki's is all planned too. Pretty much all the work is done." Jane explained, she was still a little in shock herself but it was slowly sinking in.

"That's just weird." Stella wasn't sure if she liked the idea of her wedding being all planned out for her without even her input…WHOA! Hold the phone! Frigga hadn't planned Stella's wedding already she had planned Loki's; Stella and Loki were by NO MEANS engaged! Cool your jets there brain!

Stella looked up from her thoughts to see Jane with a smug look, for once, on her face.

"I know what you're thinking." Her sing-song voice just annoyed Stella further.

"Yeah…it's kind of obvious and NOT practical!" Stella slouched in the chair.

"I don't see why not. Thor and I fell in love in a few days. You and Loki have been dating for a while now, it makes sense." Jane reasoned.

Stella just looked at her then answered "No. Loki and I are not getting married any time soon. We are perfectly content with how things are now." but Stella knew that now that she had had the thought it wouldn't leave and soon she would be at home and find herself browsing wedding gowns and white shoes on the internet. She quickly changed the subject. "So, got anything fun planned for the wedding night?"

Jane's blush was swift and complete. "Well, no not really. Just, ya' know what couples do and maybe a few drinks…"

"Ugh! Jane! That's so horridly vanilla! It's your first night as newlyweds! You have to at least do something he's never seen before-" but Stella was cut off by Thor barging into the room.

"Lady Stella! I have an urgent question that Loki assures me you will be able to answer!"

Stella had a bad feeling that only grew when she saw Loki leaning on the doorframe with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Okay. What's up Thor?" she asked.

"What is 'bondage tape' and why have you permitted Loki to use it on you? That does not sound like an appropriate device to use on an upstanding lady such as you."

"Loki!" Stella started to scold him the paused when a thought came into her head and soon her own devious grin was plastered over her face. "Alright. If you want to brag, go ahead, I'll even give you extra time, because you're on sexual lock down till AFTER the wedding!" Stella could almost feel his spirits fall.

"But we had an agreement!" Loki protested.

"You're right we did and we still do, but we never discussed a specific _time_ for it to take place, therefore I can move it at will and I'm saying you'll get your end after the wedding. Come on Jane, why don't you show me that room?" her triumphant smirk could not be contained as she passed by him through the door.

"You'll be begging for me before the three days are up." Loki's voice was quiet in his last attempt to sway her.

"I have no doubt of it but you're not going to be around to hear it." Stella answered back over her shoulder as she waved to him.

Once she turned the corner Loki let out a frustrated noise before remembering that Thor was still in his room. "What?!" Loki shouted venomously at his smiling brother.

"Father was right. She fits you very well indeed."

"Ugh" Loki groaned then banged his head purposely into his doorframe "I know, it's almost revolting."

Thor's smile grew as he made for the door "Love often is. Take care brother."

Loki wanted to roll his eyes: Love! It was one of the most foolish notions he had ever had the displeasure of becoming acquainted with. As if he could ever love Stella…could he? Uh-oh…

Now safe in their private room Stella and Jane resumed their conversation.

"You have to do something interesting! You can't just have sex and be done with it! You have to draw it out! Or at least wear some sexy lingerie or _something_!"

"Stella you know that I don't have anything like that." Jane said defeated.

Stella thought for a minute "hey Jane, does the Bifrost bridge thingy have to open only in New Mexico or can Heimdall put us any where?"

"Uhhh, I think he can move it around." Jane looked like she was doing some complex math in her head. "It's plausible that he could open the bridge in another part of the world, yes."

"Okay, well then after the banquet tonight and after Darcy gets here we are going on a major shopping spree!"

"Stella I can't afford to go and spend a bunch of money on god only knows what you want me to buy!" Jane protested.

"Haha! Lucky for you I do. That book has been very good for my bank account, not to mention Loki himself." Stella smiled then stood "Alright! Tomorrow, WE RIDE!"

* * *

A/N: Okay well there it is! next chapter SHIT IS GONNA GO DOWN! Please review! I need the motivation so I can write and keep uploading every day!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: WHOA! Shit is about to get real! BRING ON THE DRAMA!

* * *

~Next Day~

New York

"Uhhh…Stella? I'm not so sure about this." Jane called through the door of her dressing room.

"Come on Jane! Come out so we can see. We all have the same stuff." Stella responded. They were in a huge lingerie store in New York and they had the whole dressing room area to themselves.

"Okay, just don't laugh." Jane sounded unsure and then the door opened.

"Oh my god Jane! That's the one!" Stella clapped her hands excitedly.

"Dude, Thor's gonna shit his pants if he sees you wearing that! You have to get it!" Darcy agreed.

"You don't think it's too much?" Jane shifted nervously from foot to foot which she should not have been doing given what she was wearing: a red lace torsolette, highlighting her slim figure, and matching panties.

"Ugh! Jane this isn't going to work if you get all nervous like that. It's just gonna be you and Thor, now I want you to look in the mirror and see yourself standing in Thor's room. How would you stand wearing that?" Stella watched happily as Jane relaxed adjusted her feet and popped out her hip.

Darcy and Stella high-fived, they had done it! Thor wouldn't know what hit him!

The day of the wedding arrived quite suddenly and Stella found herself looking forward to the night probably as much as Thor or Jane. She couldn't help the shiver that ran over her when she thought about what Loki would do to her tonight. He would be rough, she knew, sadistic, violent and cruel, she couldn't wait.

"What'chya thinkin' about?" Darcy smiled at her.

"Nothin' just how awesome tonight is gonna be." Stella answered with a smirk.

"Right, what did you promise him again?"

"A strip tease, a roll of bondage tape and gagging privileges."

"Fun! I need a dude who's into crazy shit like that." Darcy looked out the window dramatically.

"Maybe you should talk to Fandral, I'm sure he'd be down for something. Also he would stop bothering me!" Stella and Darcy laughed before they heard Jane call from the bathroom for their help.

Across the palace Loki sat 'reading' as Thor paced around the room, nervous out of his mind.

Loki was far from that room though; he was trying to think of the most creative thing to do with bondage tape when Thor interrupted his thoughts.

"Loki! How can you read at a time like this? I'm asking for your advice and you are more interested in that book!"

"Oh! My advice? Why ever in the world would you want that?" Loki asked almost startled from his thought process.

"I need to talk! I'm terribly nervous." Thor began to pace again.

"You love Jane do you not?" Loki sounded bored.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then what's to be nervous about?" Loki answered as if it were the most obvious thing.

"I know, but I'm still worried…what if I forget what I am meant to do? Then the whole day will be spoiled because of me! Jane would never forgive me. It is rumored on Midgard that women spend their whole lives dreaming of their wedding days! I cannot let her down." Thor ranted but Loki's mind had caught on one phrase.

'It is rumored on Midgard that women spend their whole lives dreaming of their wedding days.' The sentence echoed in Loki's head. Was that true? Does Stella possibly dream of…wedding him? Loki had stopped being surprised by the lack of disgust that accompanied such thoughts but he had not been prepared for the wave of excitement and nervousness at the idea of himself and Stella getting married that suddenly crashed over him.

Loki shook his head, clearing his confusion only to see Thor sitting across the table from him and smiling stupidly. "I believe I can guess your thoughts for once Brother."

Loki felt his throat constrict and he had to push down the rush of fear that welled in his stomach. "I should think not." He answered curtly.

"You were entertaining the idea of you and Stella marrying."

"Don't be absurd!" Loki shot back a little too quickly. Realizing his mistake he schooled his features and said "Believe what you like." Folding his arms and looking out the window dismissively.

Thor watched him for a time before saying "She loves you Brother, do not throw that away."

"I know." Loki sighed quietly.

Stella, Jane and Darcy were taking pictures in their room when Frigga came to collect them.

"Oh my dears, you all look lovely." She said before hugging each of them then ushered them out "Time to go, time to go."

Thor, Loki and Fandral stood on one side of the platform waiting patiently for the music to start and the ceremony to begin. Thor was almost twitching with nerves, he kept reaching up to adjust his helm or brush out the wrinkles in his cape or some other nonsense.

"Thor! Stop fidgeting! As Stella would say 'you're pissing me off!'" Loki hissed, not wanting to let on that Thor's nerves were rubbing off on him, not to mention his heightened emotional state induced by the imminent sight of Stella walking down the aisle! Even if she was just the maid of honor, still walking down the aisle!

Before Thor could respond the music started and the doors opened revealing Darcy in a silver dress. It was nice Loki supposed but he felt his heart beat quicken when the doors opened again and Stella began her walk. The forest green satin dress was gorgeous on her; the fabric almost swirled around her curves, hugging them in the best possible way. Her twinkling blue eyes bore into his and he could tell that she was as anxious for tonight as he was.

It was then time for Jane to come down the aisle to get married but Loki could not honestly say that he saw her at all because his gaze was fixed on Stella and hers on him. Their eyes locked for the entirety of the ceremony each challenging the other silently and trying not to just collide and rip clothing off right there in the hall in front of everyone.

Stella was vaguely paying attention to Odin as he droned on about love and commitment and other scary words. All she wanted to do was Loki. He looked delicious in his armor. He caught the quirk in her eye brow and how her sight drifted slowly down his body then dragged back up. Catching her gaze again he tilted his head down to look at her from under the horns he knew she loved so much and watched in satisfaction as her lips parted in a silent moan and then pulled the full flesh of her bottom lip between her teeth.

The ceremony was over quickly, Loki and Stella were glad for that but they knew they had to endure at least a little bit of the reception. Arm in arm they strode confidently down the aisle, not speaking in case the sexual tension imploded. The happy couple were swamped by guests and friends all congratulating them.

"Uh, Lady Stella, could I possibly borrow you for a private word?" Fandral had sidled up next to her when someone had taken Loki's attention for a moment.

"Oh, um, I guess so." Stella wasn't sure what Fandral wanted but it couldn't be that bad.

Fandral led her out onto the balcony attached to the banquet hall. She watched him search for words, curious as to what he wanted to say.

"It was a lovely ceremony wasn't it?" He began lamely.

"Yes, it was nice." Stella replied, not letting on that she hadn't really been paying attention preferring to imagine ripping Loki's clothes off with her teeth.

"Weddings tend to make one think about their future do they not?" He questioned her, his nerves mounting.

"I suppose so." Stella was starting to become uncomfortable.

"Lady Stella do you really think you could be happy with Loki? He's a liar and a sorcerer; he'll lie to you and break your heart. Do you really think someone like that is worthy of your love?"

Stella's jaw dropped, so that was the reason he brought her out here? "And who is worthy, Fandral? You? Oh please! The only reason you want me is because you can't have me! I'm a challenge right?"

"No, it's not like that at all! No darling-" he said trying to cage her body with his next to the railing.

"DON'T call me that! Loki is the only one who can call me that!" She pushed past him, pulling something discreetly out of her little hand bag and began marching back into the hall.

"Wait! Lady Stella, please! He can't make you happy! I can!" Fandral chased after her.

Stella felt his hand clamp around her elbow just as she emerged through the doors to the hall. As fast as she could she turned and pepper sprayed him right in the face. He shouted and let go of her arm but didn't go down so she reeled back and kicked him right between the legs. The silence in the room was palpable, punctuated only by the groans of the man rolling around on the floor behind her.

Stella noticed the silence in the hall for a moment before she squared her shoulders then announced "and that's how you do it ladies! Turns out even Gods aren't immune to some pepper spray and a swift kick in the balls." She marched over to the table that Thor, Jane and Loki sat at and addressed Jane "Sorry for disrupting your reception." Then turned to Thor "I'm going to have to commandeer your best man if that's alright." Turning to the rest of the guests "Enjoy the rest of the evening!" and promptly marched out of the door signaling to Loki to follow her.

Loki stood then the weight of Thor's hand almost forced him back down again. "Well brother, good luck. You're going to need it with that one. She's quite something." Thor smiled at him then pushed him to follow the little spit-fire.

"UGH! That…that…that JERK! The nerve of that arrogant, over-stuffed…AGH!" Stella paced the room gesturing wildly as Loki closed the door.

"Stella, what happened?" he asked as calmly as he could, he didn't need to let his own anger exacerbate hers.

"That dick wad tried to get in my pants Loki! He pulled the old 'he can't make you happy' line! Can you believe that?! As if I would fall for that shit! Then he was all close to me and YUCK! I need a shower! Who knows what I could have caught from just being with in coughing range of him?!" Stella started for the bathroom until Loki caught her by the shoulders and pulled her into his chest. He felt her instantly relax.

"He said that you would lie to me and break my heart…" She whispered but Loki heard it and the frozen knife of guilt twisted painfully in his stomach. He had lied to her and if he told her the truth it would break her heart, however the alternative was worse: if he didn't tell her and she found out…he would have no chance in hell of getting her back.

His thoughts started to race, trying desperately to find a way out but every idea ended the same. She would find out, there was no way that she couldn't if he kept it from her and then seized the throne, Stella was too smart to be fooled by him and he wouldn't want to fool her any way. The one person he found himself not wanting to lie to and he had used her. And he had lied to himself, all those lonely nights in this very room during his punishment, telling himself over and over that he didn't care for her, that she was just a passing fancy. All the nights he spent cuddled next to her in her warm bed, content to just know she was there and still he lied saying that she just amused him and he wanted to keep her for sport, that it was 'all part of the plan'. And all the days she had made him laugh and truly forget his plan; still he had lied, repeating in his head that he did not love her, that he could not love her. Well to hell with the plan. Loki LAUFEYSON was for once going to take a chance on being happy rather than being safe.

"Darling, perhaps you should sit down." and Loki did his best to explain things. He watched her expression go from curious to disbelief to horrified to sick and finally to completely blank. He started to panic, his words jumbled together and felt heavy in his mouth.

When he was finished he studied her face then tacked on "I understand if you never want to see me again. I will respect your decision…" but trailed off when she stood and walked out of the door.

Stella felt numb really. She wanted to feel something; she knew that she should feel angry and miserable. The man she loved had used her and manipulated her feelings for him for his own selfish goals. But, then again, he had also apologized and said that he had had a change of heart. However, Loki is the God of Lies, how does she know if he is telling the truth about this or about anything?

Stella stopped walking and looked around, she had no idea where she was, the sound of the banquet hall was nowhere to be heard and she had discovered recently that most of the corridors looked the same in the palace. She sighed before she saw a little open window that lead out to a balcony, cozy and inviting, the soft night breeze made the curtains flutter, beckoning her. She stood on the little stone terrace and looked out to the stars, absently she wondered if she could see her home from here and not even know it. All of a sudden the dam broke and all of the feelings that had hesitated to come out came crashing over her, bludgeoning hard and painful in her chest. She sank to her knees, barely feeling the cold stones under her as she sobbed.

She didn't know for how long she had sat there, concealed and crying, when her tears finally ebbed. Her eyes felt raw and her head ached. She knew it was childish but she wanted her mother, she wanted to bury her face in that ugly, old, yellow sweater and smell chamomile tea with rose hips but that was worlds away.

She jumped at the gentle hand that brushed her hair away from her face. She looked up and saw Frigga, concern and love sparkling in her eyes.

"What is wrong, Stella?" she knelt and held Stella's face in her hands, the worry in her eyes over took any other emotion when she saw the red rimmed and puffy eyes that stared back at her.

Call it mother's intuition but Frigga, even if she had no idea what happened, knew that Stella was wishing for her mother. Hastily Frigga gathered the distraught woman in her arms and held her tight, felling the sobs wrack through Stella's body again. Frigga rocked her gently, humming a lullaby and stroking Stella's hair.

Instead of knit wool and chamomile, Stella was wrapped in silk and peppermint but she felt comforted all the same. After a moment to collect herself Stella began to explain what had happened, the hurt and confusion fell from her lips just as much as the words they were carried on.

"…and I guess I missed the memo but since when was my life turned into 'She's All That' or some other teen movie equally as horrifying?" Stella finished, hating the way her voice still sounded nasally and broken from crying.

Frigga took some time before replying "Loki has always been stubborn, even when he was very small. The fact that he apologized all on his own is remarkable in and of itself. He loves you Stella. Now mind you I am not making excuses for how he has acted but I would suggest that you give him another chance."

"But how will I know? How can I tell he is telling the truth?" Stella whispered.

"You must trust him. Granted it will take some time for him to earn it back but first you must give him that chance. Allow him to try to gain back your faith in him."

Loki paced nervously. What if she didn't come back? What if she _did_? What could he say to her? Could he even look at her? The knock pulled him out of his thoughts with a huge leap of hope. He raced to the door and wrenched it open. He tried not to let his disappointment show when he found his mother on the other side.

"Mother, are you well?" He started in what he hoped was a casual tone.

"Loki, may I come in?" her voice was serious.

He desperately wanted to say no but something in the way she had asked put him on edge. He opened the door wider for her to come through. After shutting it she took his hand and led him over to the set of chairs in front of the fireplace. Sitting down he noticed the black stains on the shoulder of her dress, he was about to ask when she spoke.

"You hurt her terribly." Frigga was solemn as she looked into the fire blazing in the hearth. Loki's throat tightened with guilt and sorrow.

Frigga looked up from the fire at her son "But I believe that she could forgive you if you tried hard enough. I know you Loki, you convince yourself that you are destined to fail before you even try and then to save yourself the pain of losing you do not compete at all." She leaned forward and took both his hands in hers, gripping them tightly she whispered "Do not do that to Stella, fight for her. She loves you and you love her, do not toss that away because you think yourself unworthy or that you are doomed for failure. She will forgive you she just needs a reason."

Loki could feel the tears well up and for the first time in a very long while he let them fall "Mother, she hates me! I never got a chance to tell her that I love her."

"Oh my sweet boy, yes she hates you but that is just another expression of how much she truly loves you. She hates you now because you hurt her and she loves you so much."

Loki was being ridiculous and he knew it but he couldn't help the thought from slipping out "She deserves better than me. Everything I've done…should have driven her away."

Frigga let a small smile appear on her face "Well love is a tricky business, even for you." She stood then tilted his face up so she could see him "she loves you, no matter what. Do not let her get away." She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Where is she? Do you know if I could see her?" He asked.

"She is in the healer's wing; I sent her to be put into a dreamless sleep. She will wake tomorrow." Frigga then left hoping that wedding bells would echo in Asgard again very soon.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review! :D the next chapter will be up tomorrow...maybe...


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: DRAMATASTIC!

* * *

Stella felt herself beginning to wake up, but she didn't feel groggy or still tired, she felt refreshed and ready to take on the day, well until she remembered what had happened. The pain and hurt came back, rushing over her but she knew that she had to get up and at least figure out what she was going to do. She cracked her eyes open and blinked a few times, luckily the little room they put her in didn't face the sun rising. She was lying on her back which was strange since she usually slept on her stomach.

She began to look around; the room was furnished modestly, comfy and relaxing. She heard someone shift on her right. She looked over to the night stand to see Loki, passed out on the little table. He was far too tall to be sleeping on the table hunched over like that, Stella was sure he would be aching when he woke up but she didn't quite feel ready to talk to him so she quietly slipped out of the bed, pulling her hand gently from his that he had been holding the whole night it seems, and told the healers that she was ready to leave.

Loki felt someone shaking his shoulder and out of habit he threw his arm out to wave them away, he was still tired and he wanted to keep cuddling with Stella…STELLA! He shot straight up and gracelessly fell out of the chair he had been sleeping in. That's right! He had confessed and she had been so upset his mother sent her here to be put under a sleeping spell! He stood up and noticed the bed was empty.

"Where is she?" he turned to the little healer that had woken him.

Her eyes widened then she cast them down "I am terribly sorry for disturbing you Prince Loki but the lady left a little over an hour ago."

"AN HOUR!? You left me here sleeping for an hour? I-" then Loki stopped, collected his thoughts and took a deep breath. Smoothing his hair back to something resembling its normal perfection he said "Thank you, I shall be going now." and he swept out of the room.

Loki did his best to look as if he just had some where to go rather than panicked and worried as he marched down the halls to Thor's room, he was sure Jane could tell him where Stella was. Outside the door he took a moment to calm down then knocked politely.

"Who is it?" Jane's voice barely came through the heavy wooden door.

"It is Loki, might I speak with you?"

"Thor's in the bath. Can you come back?" Jane sounded slightly confused as to why Loki was knocking on their door.

"That's quite alright; I wish to speak with you Jane." Loki answered.

There was a pause then the door creaked open just enough for Jane to squeeze through.

"Sorry, the door is too heavy for me to open all the way. What do you need?" Jane said slightly out of breath.

"I was hoping you might be able to tell me where Stella is. I cannot seem to find her." Loki's heart sank when Jane's face showed realization and then sadness.

"Oh, she went home. I thought you knew…" Jane was bold enough to put a hand on Loki's forearm when his face fell. "Did something happen? She seemed kinda sad when she came to say 'goodbye'."

"I am afraid I have done her great wrong." Loki paused, looking for the right words then began "Jane, do you think…you know Stella well, could she possibly forgive me if I had lied to her…" but he trailed off when Jane's expression changed from sympathy to anger.

"Let me guess, you used her and her book to gain you access to Asgard again so you could eventually rule the 9 realms. I knew it! I should have said something-" Jane ranted.

"No! Well I mean yes that was the original plan but I don't want that anymore! I just want her. I…I care for her Jane." Loki tried to explain hoping she understood.

Jane crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at him, Loki felt like a child under scrutiny.

Jane finally eased up and sighed "you're gonna have a hell of a time getting her to forgive you…but she will because she loves you, no one knows why either! You're one lucky duck mister!" she unfolded her arms and poked him in the chest "but you better watch it! Because if she does forgive you and you pull some shit like this again I WILL find a way to kill you, I don't care if you are immortal! You're dead meat!"

Loki put his hands up palms out in a placating gesture "Understood. It will not happen again."

"Your damn right it won't! I only have two normal woman friends and I won't have you breaking one of them!" and with that Jane marched back into the room and shut the door in his face.

Frigga sat calmly working on her tapestry of Thor's wedding. She hummed softly as her hands swiftly wove the thread with the ease of centuries of practice. She smiled as she heard her youngest son coming to see her, in a bit of a mood it sounded like, and she was glad that Odin was in a council meeting. It would not do for him to be present while Loki was upset, Odin always seemed to make things worse when it came to matters of the heart and doubly so when it was Loki.

"Mother! What do I do?! She's gone! She's left me!" Loki flailed dramatically as he entered the room.

"Good morning to you too Loki." Frigga answered, not looking up from her loom.

"Yes, yes. Good morning! Did you not hear what I said?! She's gone! Stella is gone! She went back to Midgard!" Loki wailed. He had always had a flair for the dramatic and Frigga was finding it hard not to start laughing.

"So go to her." Frigga said as if it was the most obvious solution, which it was.

"Wha- No! I can't do that!" Loki looked appalled.

"Why not?" his mother answered finally looking up at him.

"Because! I just can't. What if she tells those Avenger fools and then they will all be against me again!" Loki knew he was grasping at straws, Stella wouldn't tell anyone if she could help it because she didn't want to burden any one with her problems.

Frigga stood and hugged her son "You know as well as I do that she has not told anyone." Then she pulled back, holding him at arm's length. "Now, go to her and make this right. I expect a new daughter in law upon your return."

"Mother! I hardly think she will accept a proposal of marriage directly following an apology of this scale!" no sooner had he said it than he realized he had fallen directly into his mother's trap. She had gotten him to admit that he meant to marry Stella, eventually at least.

Frigga just smiled and shooed him out of the room.

Loki was on the verge of desperate. He had looked everywhere for Stella. She wasn't in the New York apartment, she wasn't with her mother, and she wasn't even in New Mexico! That only left one place: SHIELD. He checked her office but she didn't seem to be there either, how odd. As much as he hated it, he needed help.

"Director Fury I'm terribly sorry for the interruption but I must find Stella. It's rather urgent." Loki said all in one breath as he appeared in the office. Suddenly he realized that it wasn't just Fury in the office. Tony Stark, of all people, stood smiling like that cat that got the canary.

"Uh-oh, Fury, looks like a certain God of mischief is in trouble with a certain lady friend. So, what didja do? Tell me ALL about it." Tony was right up in Loki's face, well as close as he could get.

"With all due respect Anthony I really do not wish to tell you." Loki said sarcastically.

Tony laughed and slapped his hand over his sunglasses "Oh no! That bad huh Reindeer Games? I don't even know what you did but whatever it is has to be HUGE! I'm Facebooking this shit." And without hesitation Tony pulled out his phone, snapped a picture of the distressed God and began typing away.

"Really Director, do you know where Stella is? It is imperative that I find her."

Fury watched him for a moment then said "What's your plan?"

Loki felt his brow furrow "Pardon?"

"Your plan to win her back. You can't just go in there and say you're sorry and then expect everything to be fine."

"Have a lot of experience with that do ya Fury?" Tony piped up from behind his phone.

Fury had grown accustomed to just ignoring Stark "Look, frankly, I don't really care what you did to upset Ms. Hoffstead, I don't really care that much about you if I'm being honest but if it's as big a deal as you're making it she's bound to be upset. You need a plan."

Loki was confused but at this point he was willing to try anything "what must I do?"

Before Fury could say anything Tony said "You gotta lay your dignity on the line, man. You gotta let her know that she's important to you and to prove it you are willing to put your pride out of the picture."

Fury glared at Tony for a moment before saying "As much as I hate to say it I agree with Stark."

"See? I have amazing social insight. I would use it on myself but I don't have any problems…at the moment." Tone smiled again. "Also, I think the best way to go about 'laying your dignity on the line' is to have a go yourself at your favorite word: 'Kneel'. Preferably in front of a bunch of people, including me…that way she knows you're serious."

Loki looked to the Director who just nodded. It was obvious that he was getting no alternate ideas from Fury and by the nine HE didn't know what the hell he could do to make Stella believe he was sorry so it looked as if he was going to have to humble himself in the name of love….oh how he despised it! LOVE! Who would have thought that the God of Lies would eventually be bested by love of a mortal woman…just like Thor!

'Well to be fair, Thor does seem a bit happier and well balanced now.' a little voice whispered in the back of his mind.

'Whose side are you on, traitor?' Loki growled back, not at all happy with part of his mind trying to defend Thor.

'Not defend, just rationalize the situation. This has nothing to do with Thor really.' It argued back.

Silencing the conversation he looked back at Fury and said "You still have not answered my question. Where can I find her?"

"Last I heard she was in the Library." Fury said in a dismissive tone.

Loki nodded and made for the door. Once out in the hall he noticed that Tony was following him.

"Can I help you Mr. Stark?" he asked the shorter man still tapping away on his cell.

Tony looked up at him over his sunglasses, shrugged and said "Uh, no. Go ahead, I'm right behind you."

"If it's all the same to you, I would rather approach Stella alone." Loki said stiffly.

"No chance in hell Reindeer boy. You think I'm missing this just cuz you don't want me there?" Tony laughed.

Loki rolled his eyes and continued on to the library. It was little, compared to any other library Loki had seen, mostly full of old files and some books pertinent to SHIELD (Small WWII section, Physics, Norse Mythology that sort of thing) Stella was restacking books on the top shelf using a step ladder maybe five feet tall. She paused momentarily when she recognized Loki coming around the corner. Natasha and Clint had met up with Tony and Loki outside the library, having been informed of the situation by Tony and not wanting to miss Loki's first attempt at an apology either. The three of them stood at the entrance of the stack Stella was working on as Loki took a chance and walked closer to her.

Loki opened his mouth to begin but Stella cut him off "Don't even try it Loki. I really don't wanna talk to you right now."

In a very uncharacteristic movement Loki wrung his hands nervously "Darling, please give me a chance to explain-"

"No. I told you I don't want to talk right now." She replied shortly.

"But couldn't you-" Loki was cut off again by a pile of books falling on top of him.

"NO!" Stella screamed as she hurled the books at him.

He had been smashed by the Hulk and survived; he could live through a few books falling on him. She climbed down off the ladder and ran past the trio of Avengers watching the spectacle. They watched her wrench the library door open and leave then they looked back to Loki. He had sunk to the ground, knees pulled up to his chest arms crossed over them and his head bowed, books lying haphazardly around him where they fell. He Looked utterly defeated and the three left as quietly as they could.

"Look how the great have fallen." He whispered.

The next few days were tense, the news of what happened between Loki and Stella spread like wild fire and every story speculating about what caused it was crazier than the previous. Loki hadn't tried to talk to Stella again until the next week.

Loki stood outside Stella's office door. He was, thankfully, alone this time. He took a deep breath and knocked twice before the door was pulled open.

"I was wondering when you would finally get up the courage to knock." Loki had to stop himself from flinching back at her biting tone.

"May I have a word?" he asked quietly.

"Just one?" Stella coolly replied walking back into the office but leaving the door open.

Loki took this as a sign that he could enter. He closed the door behind him. "Of course more than one." He answered a weak smile on his face.

"I should hope so." She said, sitting in her chair behind her desk. She watched him, her eyes carefully cold, not betraying anything. It was so unlike her Loki had to look away. The guilt resurfaced, he had done this to her. Once again he had ruined everything.

She watched him from across the desk, trying so hard to keep her face hard and unsympathetic. She didn't believe him when he had apologized before, how could she? Their entire relationship had been a lie, just like last time and she'd be damned if she let it happen again. She wouldn't be taken for a fool again, ever, not by Loki or any one! She felt her façade start to crack as his eyes looked away and his face fell.

'Don't be fooled Stella, he's the God of Lies for Christ-sake!' her mind raged but her heart clenched when he looked up at her with complete pain and regret written across his face. She felt her throat constrict, it was too tight and her eyes prickled with tears and she couldn't stand it: she ran. She ran through the halls, tears falling fast down her cheeks.

Loki sat still in her office, looking down at his hands then promptly disappeared.

Oh how the rumors consumed SHIELD, the phrase 'Loki and Stella' was on every one's lips. No one knew what had happened and very few were close to the truth. The silent fight came to a head when Fury called a meeting as per Loki's request. It was his last ditch effort to win Stella back.

All the Avengers were there, Loki had asked Fury to call them early to brief them on the situation. Thor, once he had heard what had happened from his mother, had come and informed Fury who then explained it to the group there.

"This is not our regular agenda but if this goes on much longer it's possible that Loki may do something rash which may be a potential global catastrophe. Therefore it is in our best interest to see that this gets resolved. Now, they should be here in a few minutes and hopefully we can get this over with."

The air grew heavy after Fury stopped speaking and even denser when Loki appeared.

"Where is she?" he asked quietly.

"I haven't called her yet. Are you ready?" Fury answered and Loki nodded in the affirmative. Fury turned to the rest of the group "One more thing: no talking. Loki has to do this himself." They all nodded

Fury pressed the intercom to Stella's office and asked her to come to the conference room. Every eye turned to the door and breath stilled.

Stella couldn't think of a reason that Fury would want her in the conference room, she had been performing her duties promptly every day, there was nothing lacking in her work ethic except a little enthusiasm but not everyone had that so there was no reason for him to be upset with her.

She pushed the conference room door open while looking down at a folder she had been working with saying "You needed me Direc-" she stopped dead when she looked up.

Fury and all the Avengers stood silently watching her and in the middle of their semi-circle stood Loki. Everything made sense now! Panic swept through her and rooted her to the spot, she was utterly terrified and she had no idea why. For a moment every one froze, no one dared break the spell for it was not theirs to break.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Loki stepped forward half a step. "Stella." it was only a whisper but it was enough to break the tension.

She made to turn for the door way but Loki was faster, in the blink of an eye his arms were tight around her waist and his head was buried in her chest. Stella stood totally shocked as she looked down at Loki on his knees holding her as if he would never let her go.

"Please don't go." He whispered, his voice was utterly broken and he sounded on the brink of tears. He pulled back releasing her waist only to grab both of her hands and hold them to his chest. "Darling I beg you, forgive me. In all my years, never have I been so wrong as to think that I could use you in the way I did. I am in love with you, thoroughly and entirely. I attempted to deceive even myself of this fact until very recently. Love, oh how I reviled the mere idea of it and yet here I am, kneeling in its name because I cannot hope to live without it, without _you_ in my life. What I wouldn't do to for you. I would have your Hulk dash my head against the rocks, I would have Odin rip the magic from my body just to see you smile at me again and I would burn every book in the 9 realms if I could hold you like I once did." Loki looked up at her hopefully, tears streaming down her cheeks, whether they were good or bad he could not say. Then something stirred in the back of his memory and he whispered "I do love nothing in the world so well as you. Is not that strange?"

A sudden smile and small laugh broke through her tears and she whispered back "As strange as the thing I know not. It were as possible for me to say I loved nothing so well as you. But believe me not; and yet I lie not. I confess nothing, nor I deny nothing." And with that she bent and kissed him.

The entire room let out a breath collectively and of course it was Tony who broke the silence "Damn! If I wasn't already a billionaire I could make bank off this video!" he paused for a moment then shrugged turning back to his phone uploading the video to YouTube, Facebook and Tumblr.

Stella pressed her forehead to Loki's, simply reveling in contentment. Loki held her close again until he shifted uncomfortably and pulled away from her just slightly.

"Darling, could I stand up now? This is surprisingly uncomfortable."

Stella looked at him then she threw back her head and laughed. "Yes, of course!" she said after her laughter had subsided.

Loki stood and Stella cuddled back into his arms. The familiar press of her cheek against his chest was comforting to both of them. Suddenly someone cleared their throat rather loudly and Loki and Stella pulled apart to see Fury looking annoyed.

"Okay, you both can finish making-up somewhere else." Fury said in a dismissive tone.

Loki just smiled, waved casually at the rest of the team and he and Stella disappeared.

* * *

A/N:Review? Review? :D Also Loki, at the end of his apology, is referencing the Shakspearian play 'Much Ado About Nothing' Act 4 Scene 1 Lines: 224- 229


	18. Chapter 18

So for those of you that don't know we have officially caught up to where I am in writing this story so unfortunately that means that I can't update every day like I have been. I'm so sorry to be keeping any one waiting but as you know I can't very well post something I haven't written yet or that is not finished. I hope you all will forgive me and be willing to wait for a little bit for the next few chapters that should wrap up this story. Thank you all for reading and enjoying my little fantasy. :D

Also this little announcement will disappear after I upload the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: DON'T SAY I NEVER DO ANYTHING FOR YOU PEOPLE! Okay this chapter was a BITCH! It's all SEX! that's it! this is also the longest chapter of any story I have ever written! please enjoy and review at the end!

* * *

Loki and Stella reappeared in her apartment.

Stella smiled up at him then said "Were you serious? Would you really do all of that stuff if I had asked you to?"

Loki looked down at her and a soft smile lit his features "Of course." Then leaned down to kiss her, it was slow, sweet and indescribably sensual. His mouth moved gently against hers, relaying to her what he felt but could never put into words.

Their lips parted by the width of a hair, neither wanting to fully retreat from the intimacy that had been denied them for the last week.

"Loki, I have something that I would ask of you." She whispered, her lips brushing over his.

"I would grant you anything, my darling, you know that." He murmured in response.

Stella's eyes fluttered open and she pulled back just enough to look into his which had opened as well.

"Make love to me, Loki. Make love to me as you really are." Her voice was quiet but firm, this was her only wish.

Loki hesitated for only a moment before a small smile quirked his lips "I would be delighted." He kissed her again, his warm lips shifting to the cool of his true heritage. She smiled into the kiss and wove her fingers through his jet black hair, pulling her body even closer to his.

She gasped loudly when their suddenly naked flesh met then moaned at the contact. Goosebumps erupted on her skin but she couldn't care less, she was burning up for him. His wintery hands travelled down her back and grasped her thighs pulling her up so she had to lock her ankles around his waist. He carried her into the bedroom never breaking the connection of their lips. He climbed onto the bed and laid her out before covering her with his body. He settled between her legs and took a moment to just look at her. Her hands never stopped moving, taking in every inch of him she could as he watched her.

She arched her back, offering herself to him fully. "Loki" her breathy moan slipped out.

He moved tenderly with her, the slow slide of his skin against hers could barely be heard as he skimmed his icy lips down the length of her body. Never tarrying too long in one spot he tasted and nipped her over-heated flesh. He relished the feel of her: soft and hot next to his cold and hard. They were the perfect pair of opposites. He felt her thighs begin to tremble in anticipation as he neared the apex of her legs but he skipped over it, preferring to draw out the pleasure and brushed his nose along the inside of her leg enjoying the way goosebumps littered her body wherever his hands or lips strayed.

Finally after what seemed like forever his chill lips closed around her white hot and dripping center. The flavor of her burst on his tongue, so much more vibrant in this form than ever before, and he groaned at the taste. He held her hips steady in a vice-like grip as she squirmed. He buried his face further into her, the feel, the taste, the smell of her was intoxicating and he wanted more.

Loki opened his crimson eyes and looked over the undulating plane of her body, he marveled at the contrast of their skin and for the first time he understood why she thought him beautiful this way. He slung an arm across her hips effectively holding her in place as he splayed a cobalt blue hand on her milky stomach and caressed up over her breasts gently rolling each nipple in turn. Her back arched and her passage clamped down on his tongue, he knew what he wanted and precisely how to get it. Loki pulled his hand from her breast and brushed his palm feather light over her stomach and down the top of her thigh stopping at her knee then moving back up the underside. She tensed once she realized what he was doing.

The tips of his frosty fingers fluttered over her boiling core before rapidly pushing two digits into her. He watched her back curve beautifully before she let out a choked scream and came hard over his face. He could have whimpered she tasted so good. He licked her languidly, savoring every nuance of her as her walls clenched around his fingers. He felt the final shudder of pleasure wrack through her before he dared pull out of her. Ever so gently he worked his fingers out of her and hurriedly sucked them into his mouth.

Stella felt her mouth drop open when she saw Loki shove his fingers into his mouth and his eyes roll back in his head. Did she really taste _that_ good? Once he was satisfied that he had gotten every drop of her off his fingers he settled back over her, kissing her relaxed lips and trailing a leisurely line of little kisses and licks down her neck, over her collar bone and up the other side letting his mouth rest against her ear.

"Stella, darling, I love you." He breathed.

"Oh Loki, I love you too." She hummed back to him, brushing her cheek along his.

He pulled away, sealed his mouth to hers and slowly pushed the head of his member into her. He felt her fingers scrape through his hair as he continued to push gently. Finally he was fully seated inside her and he waited for some sort of sign from her. A low groan and the roll of her hips told him everything he needed to know and he pulled out of her and tenderly thrust forward again. The rhythm was dreamy, drawing out every tiny sensation. His kisses flickered over the expanse of supple skin he could reach, urged on by the gentle sighs she would make. He felt the soft delicate touch of her finger tips exploring his back and shoulders and he was compelled to let his thoughts out.

"Darling what have you done to me?" Loki whispered into her hair, the smile in his voice could be heard easily. "Who would have thought that it would be the love of a mortal woman that would bring the God of mischief to his knees?" Encouraged by her little kisses he continued, confessing his inner most secrets. "Love: I thought it foolish, but deep in my heart I burned for it, pined for it, craved it so desperately, yet scorned it outwardly for fear of seeming weak or stupid for not understanding how such a simple thing as sentimentality could drive beings to their limits and beyond for the love of another. How could I have been so blind? All those nights I ravaged your body, claiming you, _having_ you all to myself, thinking I was being terribly clever making you fall in love with me, never once did I realize that you had stolen my heart the moment I first saw you." He ranted, the words tumbling out and his pace quickening, telling her with his words and body how much he felt for her.

Stella responded with a groan, throwing her right arm over her head while the other wrapped around his shoulders. Loki reached out his left hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"Oh Loki, more, tell me more!" she pleaded with him. His words soothed and his thrusts drove her pleasure higher, the two distinct effects together in concert, was exhilarating; she yearned to hear more from his legendary silver tongue and she ached to feel more of him.

"You are my undoing and my beginning, a word from your lips and I would do anything, _anything_ for you! The All-father himself could not keep me from you! You are my world; I would give you the stars if you wished for them." Loki's voice was strained with exertion as he drove into her.

"Oh Loki I just want you, only you. Just as you are. I love you!" Stella's voice pitched, she was right on the edge and she clenched her fingers tighter around his while her other hand clawed down his back.

"And you have me. Stella-love, are you mine?" Loki panted into her neck.

"Yes, yes, YES! Loki I'm yours! Are you mine?" She was on the brink of insanity.

"By the nine YES!" He shouted as he came inside her.

She felt the cold rush filling her and she toppled over the edge with his name on her lips.

They lay panting, basking in the afterglow of love, the feeling was truly profound. Each felt, for once, completely accepted and cherished by another.

Loki broke the comfortable silence, shifting back to his fair façade; he whispered "You are truly the best thing I have ever known."

Stella opened her glossy eyes and smiled "Thanks."

"Now, if I may be so bold as to remind you that you owe me a strip tease and a roll of bondage tape, I would very much like to collect soon."

Stella's laughter rang through her apartment.

The next day Stella left a little wrapped parcel on the dining room table for Loki to find and left for SHIELD. She was practically attacked by the women at work, all asking about Loki and telling her how sweet they thought everything he'd said had been. She just smiled, thinking about how they would react if they knew what was going to happen that night. She raced through her work and left promptly at 5:01 in the evening. She was buzzing with excitement; she couldn't wait to get home. She took a moment outside her front door to calm down then turned the handle and the door swung open.

The room was completely dark save a lonely white candle, flickering on a small table illuminating half of Loki's face bearing a Cheshire grin. The weak light glittered off of one of her best red wine glasses, cradled elegantly in one long-fingered hand. This was the Loki that Stella remembered: sly, devious and absolutely radiating sex. He sat comfortably, splayed out in an arm chair that Stella did not quite recognize across the room, his back to the large windows showcasing her view of the city. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind her and she whipped around to find another Loki facing her with the same cunning but oh-so-sexy smile on his face.

"We've been waiting for you." They said in unison and Stella's heart beat picked up.

She turned back to the Loki sitting in the chair and started when she came face to face with crackling green eyes. She swallowed dryly "really?" she answered, in fear or in lust, she wasn't all that sure.

A sinister laugh rolled through both "Oh yes." They intoned, one in each of her ears, drowning her senses.

The Loki in front circled her like a predator would prey and she noticed that a Loki still sat in the armchair, silent and watching.

"Strip!" the command echoed through her head, it seemed to come from everywhere. The snap of fingers and light blazed forth from hundreds of candles littering the floor and shelves, every available surface was covered with wax and fire and every where she looked there were glittering green eyes.

'One…Two…Three…Four…Five!' She counted in her head, five Lokis for her. Could she even handle five? He would make her; he was punishing her for making him wait so long. A ripple of arousal coursed through her at the thought. This was what she wanted.

"We're waiting." The comment was whispered but she heard the impatience behind it. She dropped her purse and smiled back at all of them. The balance of power was tenuous and delicate, that knowledge sent a rush to her head.

She lazily caressed her body through her clothing, turning slowly so that each Loki got an eye full. She still wasn't totally sure which Loki was the real one and that was the way that it would always be with him, never totally sure. The buttons on her shirt popped open one by one and she reveled for a moment in the collectively held breath in the room. Then, fast as lightning, she ripped the shirt off and tossed it to the ground revealing her best black torsolette with gold Chantilly lace. She couldn't keep the grin off her face when she noticed one of the Lokis fizzle and fade before becoming fully solid again.

"Ooh. I'm so sorry baby; did I make you lose your focus?" She taunted, she knew it was risky but she couldn't help the swell of triumph that welled in her stomach. "Let me take your mind off of it." she whispered to her avid audience.

She gave a little turn so everyone could have a look at her front and discreetly as possible unzipped the back of her pencil skirt. Hooking her thumbs in the high waist of the black skirt she slowly, meticulously wiggled out of the tight fabric.

Stella giggled; she had succeeded, once again, in surprising him. She hadn't bothered to wear underwear with her garters and thigh-highs. The clone that had faded before disappeared completely; leaving four Loki's to choose from. Stella grinned again, but it was wiped off her face when she felt a hard chest behind her.

"Darling, I do think it is time we silence that pretty little mouth of yours." Loki growled dangerously in her ear. This was the real Loki; something about him told her so. Cool fingers traced over her jaw and they were followed by the cold kiss of metal winding its way over her face. He pulled away from her back and circled around so he could observe his work. A self-satisfied smile twisted his mouth as he looked her over, snatching her chin and tilting her face this way and that so he could see it from every angle. "Oh my, isn't that gorgeous? Have a look, love." He said as a mirror appeared in his hands and he held it up so she could see her reflection.

Stella had to admit that the gag, while doing its assigned purpose, was rather pretty. The bright silver shone in the candle light and the elegant twists and curves of the metal accentuated her facial features quite nicely as they arched and swirled over her skin. Her hand came up and traced part of the striking muzzle.

'It's beautiful Loki.' She thought, and then added playfully 'I might even want a leash to match.'

Loki chuckled quietly then said out loud "That can be arranged, but for another time. Now then…" he feigned thought "What to do, what to do? Oh, yes, I remember." And before she could think anything else hands were all over her, ripping and tearing the skimpy fabric that still clung to her body.

"Shh, do not fret my love; I will fix it for you later. But for now it is quite in the way." Loki's voice hissed in her head but just for show she put up a little bit of a fight.

She hit the ground with a slight 'mmph', but she realized that it wasn't the ground as soon as she landed, she was in her bed. The bedroom was pitch black. Nothing moved and it seemed, for a split second, as if she was very much alone until she heard the distinct sound of tape being ripped off the roll in a long strip.

Stella gasped at the cool hands gripping her waist and wrenching her further down the mattress. Her harsh breath quickened, gusting noisily over the gag through her nostrils. She began to sweat, she couldn't see anything, there was movement to her left, then to her right. Loki was trying to confuse her and he was doing a damn good job. Suddenly her feet were hauled up and out, something wrapped around them holding them up in the air, what in the hell?! Her arms jerked, forearms being strapped to her thighs. Her eyes widened in the darkness and a shiver of pure pleasure coursed through her as she struggled in vain against the heavy tape.

Loki had out-done himself, he felt incredibly satisfied with how things had played out so far. Stella looked and sounded absolutely fantastic all bound up and gagged. He snapped his fingers and the candles sputtered to life. Stella blinked several times before being able to see once more. Loki stood at the foot of the bed with his three clones, although Stella had no idea which one he was, and observed his handy work. Her feet were bound, one to each of the head board posts with a length of tape allowing her to lie comfortably on her back while still holding her legs open and her forearms were secured tightly to her thighs. She made a stunning picture and it was made all the better by the fact that she was dripping wet. Her opening glistened and throbbed with her labored breathing.

Loki laughed softly "Oh darling, you are a vision arranged this way."

Stella whimpered behind the gag, the sound of his voice wetting her even further. She craned her neck so she could look at him and almost fainted from delight at seeing all four of them stark naked and sporting gloriously hard erections. Faster than lightning they were on her like ravenous wolves.

"We have decided that we shall each have our way with you" The first Loki whispered into her neck.

"One"

"By"

"One"

Each clone murmured against her, smirking evilly and her body trembled violently. Hands, legs and arms brushed over her. Fingers lazily caressed her wet heat, some probing further, some becoming more adventurous and delving into her other opening and others indulged her, swiftly rubbing her clit but for only a moment. She struggled against her bonds but could not break them. She shifted and strained for more contact but the satisfaction she was craving was dangled just out of her reach by the expert hands of her lovers.

"Why don't we get started then?" she felt, more than heard the whisper against her stomach.

Her eyes fluttered open to see what would happen next. One Loki kneeled between her spread legs, one on either side of her next to her thighs and the last knelt by her head, erection heavy and leaking pre-cum. She clamped her eyes closed once more at the feeling of a blunt shaft forcing her open. She groaned as well as she could over the gag.

"I think I will gag you with something else." The phrase barely registered over the sound of slapping flesh and the pressure of a hard cock driving into her core until her jaw was suddenly free and she let out a wail of pleasure.

The Loki next to her head promptly seized her hair and shoved his hard member down her throat. Stella's gag reflex kicked in for a second, having been startled by the sudden intrusion but when he pulled out and began again she was ready for him. She hummed and sucked as vigorously as she could manage in her position. Velvet soft skin slipped between her fingers and cool hands stroked over both her thighs as the remaining two Lokis fucked her fists. She felt as if she was drowning, everything was happening around her so fast and she had no hope of keeping up.

Loki watched her intently from his vantage point. Even when the sex was about him it really was all for her. All he wanted was to make her deliriously happy, which, he might add, he was doing an exceptional job of at the moment. He had always loved watching her in these moments, she was so honest and unbridled with her emotions, and they seemed magnified in her pleasure. He could tell she was close, all she needed was a little push that he was all too willing to give.

Stella's body jerked violently when she felt cool fingers close over her clit and begin to roll the little nub between them. Loki had never tried that before and it felt so good! How could he still have tricks up his sleeve when they had been together for this long?! The tiny circular motions were pushing her faster than a bullet train towards her orgasm. Her toes curled and she felt that white hot wave roll over her, her entire body tensed and shook then everything came crashing down. She barely registered the feeling of warm liquid splattering across her stomach.

Loki grinned again, she had never made that noise before during her orgasm. It was a strange sort of chattering of her teeth, he filed that away along with the time that she had actually growled at him and the first time she had actually sobbed in pleasure. He was was generous and allowed her a moment to compose herself before he and his clones shifted positions, the Loki that had been previously between her legs had dissolved and was replaced with the clone that had been fucking her throat.

Stella was still catching her breath and coming down from her high when the next clone shoved his way into her. This time it was all very hazy, having just come down from an orgasm, Stella was still quite high strung and came fairly quickly, this clone following her a minute later and dissolving just as the other had. Stella felt her eye lids droop and her thoughts became languid and sluggish.

"Oh dear, I do believe our little flower is wilting." Loki said from her right.

"Yes, I agree. Perhaps we ought to move her, she is laying down after all." The other Loki from her left answered.

Stella was jerked to consciousness when the tape released her arms and feet. She caught sight of one of the two Loki's that remained and he smiled sweetly at her, not for one moment giving away what would happen next.

"Do take a moment to stretch darling," then his voice dropped and he whispered in her ear "you'll need it."

Stella shivered then did as she was told while watching the Lokis out of the corner of her eye; she could hardly keep the smile off her face! She stood up and twisted this way and that working the kinks out. She pulled her arms behind her to expand her chest muscles when her elbows were caught in a tight grip.

"Loki!" she gasped turning her head to get a look at his face.

"Touch your elbows." Was all the response she got.

She furrowed her brows but complied, after all this was part of the deal…she thought? The tape was quick to bind her hands and forearms together.

"We won't be needing that mouth of yours anymore." one Loki chuckled against her collar bone and Stella felt her mouth clamp shut once more.

This was a situation she recognized, one Loki in front of her and the other behind her and she had an idea of what would be happening. A little muffled scream escaped her when she was suddenly hoisted into the air by her legs. She was being held up and open once again but by the Loki behind her. The Loki she could see stepped back and examined her, appraising her as he would a fine piece of art.

"It's is breath taking, wouldn't you agree?"

The Loki behind Stella kissed her cheek gently and said "Indeed I do."

She watched him as Loki walked back over to the nightstand and retrieved the bottle of lube she kept there. Coming back he stood directly in front of her for a moment before abruptly dropping out of her sight. After a second she heard a breath hitch in her ear, something was happening to the Loki behind her. She didn't have time to figure it out because a long, slick finger slithered up into her unused entrance. She gasped as the finger worked her open then was joined by another, quickly familiarizing her but still being thorough. Soon the fingers left her and she felt the hot breath of the man behind her on her ear.

"You see darling, despite the bondage tape and the gag we did not wish to be cruel…yet." And without further ado he lowered her onto his hot erection.

Stella groaned as loud as she could with the gag as she sunk slowly down the hard flesh. She squealed in surprise at the frigid tongue that probed her front entrance then, belatedly, noticed the distinct chill in the air. Frost Giant Loki two nights in a row? When did she win the sexual lottery? Stella craned her neck to make sure she wasn't just imagining it and to her pleasure, really, she found a blue Loki grinning up at her from the floor between her splayed open legs.

The smile turned a shade more sinister as he started to absently caress her inner thighs as he whispered "I am aware that you…appreciate me in this form and I just wish to please you which is why I was wondering if you would not appreciate it more if I was wearing the helm you find so appealing."

Stella threw her head back and moaned, not only because of what Loki had said but the Loki behind her had begun thrusting into her. The thought and the feeling combined sent a tremor through her and she really didn't think she could handle Frost Giant Loki with horns! Rolling her head forward she caught Loki's attention and shook her head vehemently.

"No? What is the world coming to? Stella turning down my helm?" Loki teased her from the floor. "I think another part of you disagrees with your decision. I will ask again: are you quite sure you would not like the horns to make an appearance?" his finger tips fluttered over her dripping center, bringing his mouth closer he murmured to it but still loud enough that Stella could hear and at the same time feel the cold puffs of air as he spoke. "Do you not want to feel my frigid fingers deep inside you and the cold kiss of metal outside as I wrap my lips around you?"

All she could do was whimper; she couldn't think, she couldn't do anything but wallow in the overwhelming pleasure that consumed her.

He chuckled against her "I am afraid I need an answer." He snapped and the gag disappeared.

"OH JESUS GOD FUCK YESSSSSS!" Stella screamed.

"Good girl." Loki growled.

Stella couldn't keep quiet. It was too good, all of it, too much. One Loki thrusting into her ass hard and fast while the other sucked her clit and fervently plundered her opening with his frosted digits. The worn gold horns bumped against her at random intervals, shocking her with every touch of the solid metal. Suddenly there was a brief pause and Stella was allowed a moment of clarity. Her eye lids fluttered open and instantly met with boiling crimson. If it was possible, Loki looked even more gorgeous with the helm in this form, so imposing, irresistible and dangerous Stella could not keep her eyes off him.

Loki let her look; he knew how much she loved to look at him. He just waited, anticipation was always her downfall, and she never was very patient. Lucky for him he had enough for both of them. Her eyes pleaded with him, begging him to finally commence the last stage of what was sure to be a truly fantastic night. A low, tired but yearning groan escaped the gag around her lips. She sagged in his arms, trying to preserve some form of energy for the finale.

"Oh darling, have I tired you out? What would you like me to do, hm?" Loki knew it was border line malicious to taunt her for an answer when she was gagged but she had asked for it, she always asked for it.

Stella strained against him, trying to get some sort of friction to finally sate the burning, aching want in the pit of her stomach but Loki held her firm. There was a chuckle in front of her and a cold finger tip rested underneath her chin. Slowly, Loki lifted her chin so he could see her face again and the gag disappeared.

"Hm?" he questioned softly.

Loki had expected a lot of things but she did something that surprised him in that moment. She smiled. A low growl rolled out of her dark red lips. "Oh…Loki." And something snapped. His lips slammed into hers as he simultaneously thrust perfectly into her. The rhythm was frantic and messy but it was just what she needed. Within a few minutes she shuddered and screamed out her final climax of the night forcing both the men holding her up to release at the same moment.

Stella came back to her senses a few seconds later to find that the Loki that had been in front of her had vanished. It seemed that Loki had tricked her again because she had been so sure that he had been the real one. Loki, who had been holding her up the entire time, tottered his way over to the bed and collapsed on it taking her with him. They rested for a little bit then Loki gently pulled out of her and cleaned them up with a flick of the wrist. Cuddling up to her again he kissed her shoulder blade.

Stella smiled contentedly then her brow furrowed, she looked down to see Loki's arm across her waist but it was still blue. That was so unlike him. She turned to look at him, rolling over completely so they were face to face.

"You're still blue." She said then realizing how stupid that must have sounded.

Loki's eyes cracked open lazily and looked down at his arm still draped casually over her middle. "So I am." He said then yawned.

"Will you stay? I mean will you stay this way through the night?" She asked.

Loki took a minute to answer. He thought about it then looked up to her hopeful face and smiled.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: Okay so I hope it lived up to all your expectations! also I have no idea where this is going next. it doesn't quite feel done but I'm not sure where I'm driving this crazy train so any imput you have would be very much appreciated! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT AS MUCH AS YOU GUYS DO!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: YEP! I am legit insane! this is the craziest, most out-there, random chapter ever! However the story is so close to finishing! I just have to do it!

* * *

Loki woke up the next morning to Stella answering her phone in a very tired and scratchy voice.

"Hi mom, what's up?…no…yeah, we were but we came back for a bit…I'm not sure, I can ask him." then she turned to him and asked "When were you planning on going back to Asgard? Or were you planning on going back at all? What's the deal?" she cuddled up under his arm when he sat up slightly and draped it around her.

"I am not sure. I was hoping we could go back for a time but I do not know after that." he answered, for once not having thought that far ahead.

Stella nodded then held the phone back to her ear "Yeah, we don't know, it doesn't sound like we'll be there for a really long time." Stella listened to her mother's answer then laughed and said "Okay what's the news." Loki heard the vague babbling on the speaker when Stella shot straight up, very much awake. "What?! Are you serious?!" after a long pause Stella scratched her fingers through her hair then said "Yeah, that's great….Okay, can I call you back? I need to talk to Loki and see what he thinks...I love you too, bye."

Stella tossed her phone behind her and snuggled even tighter into Loki's side. He waited for as long as he could bear to then asked her what the news was.

"Ugh….my mother is getting married." She mumbled as her arms tightened around him slightly.

Loki stiffened then forced himself to relax "Oh, I see…but it was not entirely unexpected."

"What does _that_ mean Loki?" by the tone Loki could tell that he was in imminent danger of saying the wrong thing and began to panic.

"Well I only meant that they have been living together for some time now and it is perfectly natural for any man to wish to marry a woman that he has been courting and living with for a decent amount of time." Loki, horrified, heard himself continue when Stella pulled back to look at him. "Not that I am suggesting that every couple that lives together for a span of time should get married, because some people do not wish to get married…not that no one wants to marry you- AH! I was just drawing a logical conclusion about your mother and Jeff that has nothing to do with our marital status to each other or other sentient beings!"

Stella sat there looking at him for a moment before she burst out laughing.

"What in the world was that?" she asked through her laughter.

Loki, not sure how to respond just scrubbed a hand over his face. After a moment he felt Stella curl her arms around him and cuddle back into his side. He wrapped an arm around her and they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes when Loki felt her shoulders start to shake. He rolled his eyes as her laughter returned full force.

"What?!" he asked sourly.

"YOUR FACE! When you just kept going and you had this look like you were completely terrified at what you were saying but you just couldn't stop and you just kept digging yourself deeper and deeper! It was priceless!" Stella's laugh crumbled into soundless mirth, punctuated by brief gasps for air every once in a while.

Loki folded his arms, annoyance played on his face "You're drooling, dear. It is unattractive." He quipped.

"Oh you're mister witty come back NOW?! Where was he five minutes ago when you were babbling about our 'marital status to each other or other sentient beings'?" she said as she did her best impression of Loki's accent complete with exaggerated frown and finger quotes.

Needless to say: Loki was not amused.

By the next day they had returned to Asgard only to find that rumors seemed to follow them where ever they went. However they had both grown accustomed to whispers in the wake of their presence and they had decided to ignore them.

"Oh Stella my dear, I am so happy to see you come back to us!" Frigga exclaimed as she descended the steps in the throne room followed by Odin.

She hugged Stella close and took the younger woman's hands in her own. Her smile faltered for a moment then her gaze turned to Loki before flicking back to Stella and smiling again. Odin stood stiffly behind his wife until she moved to embrace Loki then stepped forward and caught Stella's right hand in a surprisingly gentle grip.

"Lady Stella, I am indeed pleased at your return as well." His gravelly tone carrying clearly in the huge room and he laid a soft, whiskery kiss on her knuckles.

Stella hesitated for a minute then cracked a slightly confused smile "Uh, thank you…should I curtsey or something?" Stella asked looking over at Loki then back to Odin.

A quiet chuckle left Odin's lips as his good eye sparkled "I see no need for that since I hear that you and I will soon be family."

An odd strangled sound came from Stella's left as she whipped toward him. Loki held a thumb and forefinger to either temple, shielding his eyes from her view and slowly shaking his head. She looked back to Odin whose smile had fallen.

"Odin!" Frigga looked at her husband stunned at his lack of tact.

"Well how was I to know? You talked as if it was a certainty!" Odin argued back.

"I said 'eventually' he will ask her, he had every intention but these things take time!" Frigga attempted to whisper but the acoustics in the room were too well engineered and the other couple heard it perfectly.

Loki buried his face in his hands, totally mortified. Odin and Frigga were just digging the hole deeper and he had no way of stopping them as they continued to bicker. Then he felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked over to Stella.

"Please tell me it wasn't your idea to have your parents propose for you." She looked as if she was on the verge of laughter.

"And if it was?" it was not at all but he was curious as to what her answer would be had this been the case.

"I would refuse and tell you that you have to think up something at _least_ as good as Thor's proposal to Jane." she folded her arms over her chest and jutted her chin toward him, challenging him.

Loki's smile dropped and a dark eye brow rose. He snatched her chin in a delicate grip between his thumb and forefinger "Oh, believe me. I will." And disappeared.

Stella waited for a moment, ensuring he was gone then started lowly cackling to herself. She stopped abruptly when she caught sight of Odin and Frigga, who had quit squabbling to watch the exchange.

"What? Loki isn't the only one allowed to make plans." Stella said innocently then sauntered out of the room.

She wandered down the halls until she saw Jane peering at the paintings on a vase very closely. Stella smiled and crept up behind her.

"Pretty vase." She said loudly next to Jane's ear.

Jane screamed and jumped at least three feet in the air then screamed again as she saw Stella.

Hugging the other woman close Jane said "Oh Stella! I'm so happy to see you again!" she pulled away "So you and Loki made up right? I knew it! I _knew_ he loved you!"

"Okay, okay, Jane cool it. Let's head somewhere so we can talk." Stella smiled at her friend as she pulled her down the hallway.

The two women turned the corner of a hallway talking rapidly then paused. The long red carpets that usually covered the solid gold floors were rolled up, leaving the huge expanse of floor clear.

"What do you think Stella? Were they cleaning or something?" Jane asked; oddly quiet as if they weren't supposed to be there.

Stella looked over at Jane with an eyebrow raised then said "I guess but I have something else in mind."

"What are you talking about? Stella! What are you doing?!" Jane sounded almost horrified as Stella bent down and slipped off her shoes leaving her in her socks.

"You mean 'what are we doing'?" Stella's grin grew wider. She pulled out her phone and searched for a few moments before she found what she was looking for. "Take off your shoes Jane!" Stella brandished her phone until her friend complied with her request.

"Will you just tell me what we are doing here in our socks?" Jane sounded exasperated.

For her answer Stella smiled widely and held up her phone that was silent until a very familiar piano riff cut through the silence bouncing off the walls and uncovered floors. Before Jane could protest Stella was off like a shot sprinting down the hall then jumped and slid a good 10 feet in her socks.

"Come on Jane! When's the next time you're gonna get the chance to do a full on 'Risky Business' slide in Asgard?" For indeed that's what it was: "Old Time Rock and Roll" was blaring from Stella's captive phone, echoing oddly in the hall.

Jane looked around nervously, bit her lip then smiled and took off toward Stella. The two women laughed, danced and slid through the hall. After the song was over they linked arms and pretended to skate back to their shoes and were met with several familiar faces.

Jane stopped dead "Thor! Y-your majesties! Oh my! I am so terribly sorry; I know this is not the proper behavior for a princess…" Jane continued to ramble before Stella cut her off.

"Jane." She whispered in a warning tone. "We were merely engaging in a 'Midgardian' celebratory ritual." Stella said.

"Really? What is the purpose of this ritual?" Thor asked very interested. At that moment Loki walked up and joined the group listening although they did not notice him.

"It's an after marriage ritual. It is meant to bless the bride's future life with her new husband with joy and happiness. Technically speaking it is supposed to be done on the day after the marriage with the maid of honor but as you know I was, shall we say, emotionally occupied at the time." Stella explained matter-of-factly. She chanced a glance at Loki who was grinning from ear to ear; of course he knew she was lying right to his parent's faces.

"Is there a long history behind this ritual? I do not remember any ritual of that type taking place the last time I visited Midgard." Odin mused.

"Well from a historical point of view the practice is quite young. You see this particular tradition began in the southern United States in 1867 during the era we know as 'the reconstruction'. After the Civil War the south went through a very painful time rebuilding their home. And because of this there were often no presents that people could give a newly wedded couple and so they simply wished for their best health and happiness in the form of dancing and that is how this came to be." Stella said, slipping into her favorite 'Historical know-it-all' tone.

Odin contemplated her explanation and nodding accepted it as valid.

"Darling I have a question." Loki piped up startling his adopted family. "What is the historical significance of your shoelessness?" he smirked thinking he had caught her red-handed.

Stella just smiled sweetly back "I'm glad you asked! This dance is done without shoes to mimic the innocent wonder and joy of the recently married couple's future children." Jane choked next to her but she just continued "Therefore the more exuberant the dance: the happier the children will be."

Frigga smiled and clapped her hands "What a lovely tradition! I fully approve!"

Stella smiled and excused herself. Loki's arm was slung lightly around her waist as the couple walked until they were out of earshot of the others.

Then Loki dipped his head and said softly "You lying minx."

Stella chuckled "Shut up, you liked it."

A low rumble of a laugh escaped him then he answered with "I must admit it is quite nice having a Queen of lies. Even I almost believed you."

Stella paused and thought for a moment "Queen of lies… I like that….I like that a lot."

Loki's arm tightened around her "You will be my queen before long."

"Only if you come up with a good enough proposal." Stella teased.

"Do not worry yourself over that. I have an exceptional plan." Loki smiled at her.

Stella giggled then replied "As always."

"Of course" Loki whispered into her ear.

"So what's the plan?" Stella smiled up at him.

Loki paused and smiled back at her remembering the last time she had asked him that. "Now if I told you that, it wouldn't be much fun would it?"

Stella watched him for a moment then her loud laugh came bubbling up and echoed through the hall.

The next evening Frigga held a banquet to honor the newly invented tradition of dancing for the bride and groom's health, happiness and future children. Needless to say, the minute the messenger left, Loki and Stella broke down laughing. It was a fairly quiet affair, nothing like the grandeur of Thor and Jane's wedding but still many people showed up, curious about the Midgardian tradition. Truth be told it was much like any Asgardian party: dinner, drinks and, of course, dancing.

Stella sat quietly (for once) watching Loki dance with his mother, it was really quite sweet seeing him this way. It seemed to her that he was much more comfortable than he had been the last time they were in Asgard; the people around him also seemed to be accepting him more readily than they had in the past and she supposed that made sense. After all he had been through so much and the others could see that he had changed from how he had been. However, out of the corner of her eye she noticed something rather odd.

A group of women were gathered at a table at the edge of the dance floor, whispering and laughing to themselves. That was not why she had noticed, it was the fact that they were looking at Loki. She watched them throughout the evening, noticing that all of them, at some point, had looked at Thor and sighed. It was really quite obvious what they were thinking but she wasn't about to say anything.

Loki appeared, thankfully, oblivious to the attention he was receiving, probably not used to being the main object of affection in the presence of his brother. Stella knew that none of them would approach Loki for a dance, it was improper so she was not worried on that front, Loki would likely turn them down any way. No, she was angry that these women had the audacity to try and go after Loki simply because Thor was no longer available and they still wanted to marry a prince.

"My lady." Loki's voice caressed her ear. She had been so caught up thinking about those women that she hadn't noticed Loki come up behind her. He smirked down at her and held out his hand "Care to dance?"

Stella laughed then nodded. Dancing with Loki was always quite the experience. He had a talent for whisking his partner across the dance floor with a practiced ease and grace that was uncommon for a man. He was an exceptional lead; one could almost doze off in his arms and still look as polished as any professional ballroom dancer. Still, Stella kept part of her concentration on the fatuous women sitting at the table. Loki noticed her inattention but could not quite pin point the reason.

"Darling, is something wrong?" He asked lowly.

"I wouldn't say anything was wrong, just not 'right' yet." Stella knew to answer with half truths when dealing with something she didn't want Loki to know about just yet.

The more she watched the women the angrier she got, particularly when they had finally noticed her and gave her some not so subtle signs that they did not take kindly to someone dancing with Loki who they, of course, believed to belong to them. She was in a fit state to go over there and give them a piece of her mind! She wanted to see their scandalized Asgardian faces when she told them all to fuck off.

"Oh dear, I know that look. Who will be getting verbally and possibly physically set down this time?" Loki's voice broke her out of her borderline homicidal thoughts once again that night.

"No one you need to be concerned about, just some silly girls that need to be reminded of some things." Stella's acidic tone startled Loki enough that he left her to it and after the dance he escorted her back to her seat telling her he was going to ask Jane for a dance.

Stella nodded absently before she fixed her pleasant façade on her face and casually strode over to the women tittering like 14 year old girls when the popular boy walks by.

"Hi. May I sit down? Thanks." She said brusquely without waiting for a reply. She pulled out a chair and plunked down in it. Already the women wore rather surprised expressions.

"Alright, here's the deal: Back off. It's not gonna happen so just stop torturing yourselves." Stella had always been blunt and she was getting vast amounts of amusement from these women not knowing how to deal with it.

"I…I'm terribly sorry but we can't imagine what you mean." One of the women sitting across from her, a rather pretty woman with long gold ringlets and dark eyes, replied. The words were polite but the smug undertones rang out loud and clear. A small smirk pulled at the edge of the blonde's mouth and Stella's spine stiffened, they obviously thought themselves better than her.

"Oh I'm sure you can, I didn't think you lot were _that_ stupid." Stella failed at hiding her smirk as the blonde's fell dramatically from her face. "Loki isn't available, so you can feel free to move on to embarrass yourselves over another man."

Their shocked silence was deafening and completely hilarious to Stella who had to physically restrain herself from dancing with joy.

Clearing her throat daintily, the blonde regained control of her facial features and replied haughtily "Well I believe you are just afraid that one of us will steal him away from you."

Stella's blank face seemed to put the women on edge as they waited for her answer. Slowly a grin broke out on Stella's face and she began to laugh. "Oh my god! You know what? Go on! I'd like to see you _try_ to 'steal him away' because that sounds like a big ol' barrel of laughs for me!" Stella stood and turned to leave but paused and turned back "Also you can't 'steal him away' because I don't _own_ Loki. He isn't my property! He's with me because he wants to be and it's the same for me. I love Loki because he is Loki not because he's a prince, a fact that you gold-digging, status-grubbing hoe bags forgot about! Loki was my first choice, not someone I decided to be with just because Thor wasn't on the market any more, unlike you! You self-centered, vapid, pathetically conceited and astronomically dim-witted little skanks!" and with that she turned and left.

Stella excused herself politely from Odin and Frigga telling them that she was quite tired from the trip and that she was going to lay down. Loki had watched her interaction with the women at the table and smiled softly to himself as she obviously gave them a few choice words, however when she left Stella seemed to be rather upset and this concerned him. He followed her shortly thereafter, giving her some time to cool down.

Loki stood outside his own bedroom door with a hand raised as if to knock. The irony of the fact that he was going to knock to request entry into his own_ personal_ bed chambers did not escape him however he felt the need to be a touch cautious. Finally he rapped his knuckles lightly on the carved wood and called out to Stella and received a quiet 'come in'.

"Darling, what was that all about? In the banquet hall?" Loki asked sitting down next to her on the bed.

"If it's one thing I can't stand it's people thinking that they are better than someone else or undervaluing someone I love. Those women are guilty on both counts. They wanted you just because of your status, not because you're outrageously funny or really creative with your magic or anything else I love you for." Stella said taking one of his hands in both of hers and smiled up at him.

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards and he pulled her into his arms. "Thank you love."

* * *

A/N: DON'T GIVE UP ON ME NOW DEAR READERS! please review! let me know if it's shit! :D I love you all!


End file.
